I'm Bringing You With Me
by Marie J.W
Summary: Complete: War breaks out in Tokyo turning Serena Tsukino's life upside down. The war is short but the results are heartbreaking. Her parents along with Darien are burried under the cold soil... or are they? Who is this stranger at the gravesite? A ghost?
1. Default Chapter

Title: I'm Bringing You With Me! - (Revised)  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/mariejwchan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Prologue -  
  
The ground was soft and the air was thick, no bird could be heard as I   
trailed through the plain white gravestones. My heart gave into the   
depressing atmosphere and all was silent, just like the dead that I   
walked among.   
The trees hung over me, shading me from the moon. Why, why did this have   
to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this loneliness? My heart felt   
heavy as I sat down in front of two graves stones. I touched the cold   
stone, sliding my fingers over the ingrained names. Tsukino, Ken and Ilene,   
died April, 9. 1997.  
I couldn't cry, not any more. I didn't have any more tears left, they dried   
up a year ago never to come back.   
"Mom, Dad...I miss you...!" my voice broke. I couldn't let them go, not yet!  
I still needed them, their support, they're love. I-couldn't-let-them-go.   
Not now, not ever! Despite what the scouts say, I can't, it's wrong!  
None of this would have happened if it weren't for the war! Yes, that awful   
war the ended my parents life...ended my...first loves life. Ended Darien's life...  
I remember it all too well. I was only fourteen with only the nega-verse   
to worry about. Boy, did I take that year for granted! I wish I could go back   
in time and spend every single moment spending time with Mom and Dad and   
with all my friends in total bliss instead of worrying what tomorrow was   
going to be like.   
It all started on November 1st in 1995.   
I was walking to the arcade, just getting out of detention, with my book   
bag swinging carelessly beside me. I was intent on chocolate fudge Sunday   
with wonderful, sweet cherries on top. Andrew, Darien and cherries were the   
most important thing on my mind.   
It wasn't until I passed an appliance store that I lost all thought of cherries.   
There in the window was a Television broadcasting the news. The reporter was reading   
off a paper, telling every young man had to report to   
the government. A war had been declared. I remember feeling weak, tired   
and really, really worried. The first person that went through my mind   
was Darien; it hadn't a cured to me then that Dad would be joining as   
well.   
My mind was blown but some how I managed to run to the arcade in less   
then three minutes.   
There Andrew comforted me, just hearing about it himself.  
My world was gone and a new, more frightening one replaced it!   
  
I pulled away from my parents gravestones and stood up, but not quiet yet  
ready to leave, I walked down a few more rows of gravestones. Ray's says   
my parents will always be in my heart but...some how I can't feel them!   
It scares me...  
I turned then stopped in front of another gravestone, this one held the   
name Chiba, Darien died May 20. 1997. I wanted so bad to just lay there on   
his gravestone and never leave but I wouldn't even allow myself to kneel down.   
I couldn't because I know I'd never get up.  
Darien...we fought and argued all the time, never letting up! We were   
enemies, if you could call it that. But I think I cared about him too much   
to really hate him. In fact I had a crush on him...but when he...died...I realized   
how much I did love him! I loved him so much! I still love him! He   
left me...he left me here to argue with myself to tell myself that I'm   
a Meatball head klutz! Oh, gosh! I wish I could cry! I never thought I'd   
hear myself say that!   
I shook my head. Darien, even though we were enemies we were in a big way...  
friends, even though it was never said. I knew we could...depend on   
each other.   
I remember the last time I saw him. It was a clear, starry night. You could   
see every-single-star in the sky. I was walking to the arcade to say goodbye   
to Andrew at a far-well party. I was a few feet away from the door when I   
looked up and saw Darien. He was in his stupid green jacket, he looked up   
at me and smiled. He took me by surprise, Darien had never smiled at me   
like that before. Like, he truly meant it.   
We both stopped in front of the arcade, facing each other.   
"So, you're leaving..." I wanted to say something intelligent but it   
never happened, instead my voice came out strained and a little watery   
even though I wasn't crying.  
Darien's smile failed and his eyes turned serious, "Don't talk like   
that."   
I took a step back and turned away from those piercing blue eyes, "Talk   
like what?"  
"Like I'm never coming back." Darien took an intake of breath and faced   
the nearly empty streets as I was doing now, "I am coming back."   
I looked down at my feet, "Do you have to go...do you both have to?"   
When he didn't answer I looked up at him. He was looking up at the stars,   
they were so bright shinning with hope.  
"Of course. You don't see the Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask backing away   
from a fight, do you?" he asked.  
"No." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "But that's different! They're   
fighting soulless creatures!"  
"I know it's different, and maybe that's why I'm afraid." He noted.  
Afraid, Darien's afraid? I thought Darien was fearless, someone nobody   
could ever harm.   
I felt weak, "Nothings going to ever be the same! Never!"  
He stood calm at my out burst, "One day everything will be just as it's   
suppose to be. Everything...will be in its rightful place."   
"You seem so sure." I looked down at my feet again.   
"I am...I'm going to come back. And you will be the first person I see   
when I get back." He announced.   
I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't say anything.  
The doors opened behind us, "Hey, what are you two doing out here! There's   
hot cocoa in side!" Andrew greeted.  
Thinking back on that day is bittersweet. Darien left me...my parents   
left me...I'm alone. I walked away, going back to my car. I've had enough   
for night.   
I walked up to my small blue car and got in.  
I drove home in silence. Listening to the radio always resorted me to   
remember my past so I never turned it on.  
I drove up into the driveway.   
Our house was the same. It suffered some minor damages during the war   
but, amazingly, nothing to bad happened to it. The lights were, signaling   
that Sammy was home.   
I guess I can't say that I am totally alone. Far from that actually.   
There's Sammy at age 16. He works for the new paper, taking pictures.   
Then there's Mina, Ray, Amy and Lita. All very good friends! I don't think   
I could have made it through my parents loss or Darien's with out them. And   
of course there's Andrew, he made it through the war, barely. He's hasn't   
been much of a comfort and I can't say I blame him. He went through a lot...  
but even through all that I think he would have been fine if it weren't for   
his best friends death. Oh, Andrew's the same guy on the outside but on   
the in...he's just not as open as he used to be. Last but not least   
there's Molly and Melvin! I wouldn't be the same with out them! Molly keeps   
my feet on the ground, and more often than not helps me realize what life   
is really about. One lesson I have to learn over and over.   
I got out of the car and walked up the steps, "Sammy!" I yelled as I shut   
the door.  
"Sis, I'm not a-"  
"Little kid anymore." I smiled. Sammy turned into Sam a year ago. I guess   
he figures Sammy sounds like a little kid. But to me Sammy is Sammy and I'm   
not going to call him anything else.  
Sammy shook his head, "So where have you been?"  
"The graveyard." I moved past him to the kitchen.  
"Sis, do you have to go there?" he asked as he followed me. I knew Sammy   
hated me going there. He didn't always say it but...I always knew.  
"Did anyone call while I was gone?" I asked instead of answering him.   
He slumped into one of the kitchen chairs, "Not anyone important."  
I nodded, "So what are you doing up so late? I thought you had to take   
pictures at six tomorrow."   
"Oh! I forgot about that!" Sammy looked down at his watch. It was ten   
twenty.  
"Great! Okay, goodnight, Sis." Sammy got up.  
"Goodnight." I smiled. He smiled back before running out of the kitchen  
and up the stairs.   
I sighed and looked down at my bowl of cheerio's, Sammy's a good kid. He's   
got a girlfriend, a job, and some of the best looks around but he's still   
the sweet annoying Sammy everybody knows.   
It's amazing at how much he hasn't changed!   
I brought my bowl over to the dining room table and sat down.   
Life will never get better than this...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Chapter: One  
Author: Marie J.W.   
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
Okay, ready for the first chapter! This, hopefully, will be long enough   
for you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita, you don't have to go with me. Really!" I invited Lita over for   
dinner and now she was trying to get me to let her come with me to the   
grave.  
"But, what if something happens to you. Seriously, what girl goes out alone   
at night? It's not safe. It's better if you go in two's."   
"Lita..." I complained, "Please, I 'need' to go there alone. Please, you   
have to understand."  
Lita gave me a doubtful look, "Serena, you know I'm only worried about you."  
I gave her a soft smile, "I know you are but I think you also know I need to   
go alone."  
Lita gave a giving-in-sigh.  
"Thanks, Lita. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my blue jacket from the   
closet. Then opened the door and headed out to my car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I passed the rows of gravestones. There must be so many sad people in   
this world. I found my parents and smiled a sad smile. They meant so much   
to me. They still do. We had wonderful times together. Mom was always trying   
to get me to do my schoolwork while Dad made sure 'all' the guys stayed   
away from me. I wonder what they would say about me now. They would   
probably think I am too protective, everyone thinks I'm too protective.  
"I hope you still remember me." I sighed and went to find Darien's grave.   
Just as I was about to turn around I noticed someone else there. He was   
wearing a black overcoat with the collar flipped up, covering his neck.   
I usually never saw anyone out here this late. I wonder why he's here.   
Could someone have died in the war, someone he loved. So...many sad people.   
The man turned around slowly, I imagined that he could feel my gaze, and then   
I saw his face and gasped. My heartbeat sped up and my throat tightened.   
This can't be...I've got  
to be imagining things! I couldn't look away. The Mans eyes seemed to look   
into my soul, see my past, my faults, my fears. This can't be real!  
I stumbled back, taking deep breaths. The Man then slowly started walking to   
me.  
"Serena?"  
"No." I whispered, "No, he can't!" he was coming back to haunt me!  
The Man sped up to a jog, "Serena!"  
Then realizing that he was coming closer I turned, breaking off contact,   
and ran.  
"Hey, Meatball head! Where are you going?" I heard him yell.  
"This is all a dream! This isn't real!" I breathed.  
I could hear his feet pounding against the ground. I turned a corner then   
felt my foot, get caught in a root.  
I fell to the ground, my heart pumping a mile a minute. Then everything   
went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena...Serena...Meatball head, hey! Wake up." I heard a soft voice   
through the fog.  
"I'm dreaming." I heard myself say.  
I heard him chuckle, "I don't think so."  
I opened my eyes slowly to see fuzzy black. Then my vision became clearer.   
I realized the black was actually a head of hair. Then I saw a pair of dark-  
blue eyes. I moaned, "You look familiar."  
"I should hope so."  
The rest of his face became clear. I just stared at him with no thought.   
But then he smiled, "I told you; you would be the first to see me when I   
got back."  
Then everything clicked, like in Cinderella when the clock struck midnight.   
The dream was over and things were real once more.  
"Aaahhhhh!" My eyes went wide. And I quickly reached out to grab the tree.   
I pulled myself up and ran.  
"Wait!"  
But I couldn't wait. My feet wouldn't let me. I ran all the way to my car   
and pulled on the door handle only to have it locked.  
"Dang, not now!" I fumbled with the keys and pushed the button. Then hopped   
in the car. I started the engine and spend off. I wasn't even afraid of   
passing the speed limit. I got home in record time, not even taking the time   
to park the car in the garage I ran to the door, once again fumbling with   
the keys. When I got in I slammed the door behind me and locked it. Then   
slid to the floor, my hands shaking.  
"It was all a dream!" I laughed, "Ya, that's what was it, you were sleep   
walking again." But then my laughter subsided and I was even more afraid.   
"But what if it was real? What if Darien did come back to haunt me for all   
the unearthly things I have done to him. For all the cruel teasing and..."   
I didn't feel so good! I ran up stairs feeling sick. As soon as I got in my   
room I locked that door and flopped on my bed. Then, not being able to take   
it any more I broke out in sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just stood there. I didn't know what I had done to make her run away   
like that. Does she hate me that much? I had waited so long, so long. Just   
to see her and now she runs off. I shook my head. What had I done? I walked   
back to my black convertible and just sat there holding the steering wheel   
with one hand. I think I need to talk to Andrew. Maybe he can straiten   
things out. Andrew, it would be great to see him again. I started the car   
and pulled out of the parking lot. It was good to be back in town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I need a vacation. I mean, when I start having dreams that are...  
so real. You just know you need a vacation. It's just not natural to see   
and hear an old lo...crush. When was the last time I took a vacation, anyway?   
I mean, your talking years! That's what it is, it used to be schoolwork but   
now it's just all this stress, work and you know...all that stuff!" I breathed   
a sigh, "Anyway, I'm sure it was all...nothing. Maybe I'm just over reacting.   
Do you think? That could be it." As I stood babbling my fears to Mina I   
stacked box after box into the closet. I had to do something or I just won't   
do anything!  
"Serena, I think you defiantly DO need a vacation. You've been working   
too hard, you go to work every day, then you jog the rest of the day, then   
you go to that cemetery. I know how much it means to you to go there but   
maybe that's why your feeling the way you are."  
Mina typed some numbers onto the computer. (She was doing the bills.) We are   
in the back room-which is filled with shelves, boxes, filing cabinets and   
desks.  
"I can take care of the shop until you get back."  
"No, no, no! It's nothing. I'm sure. I just needed to tell someone about it.   
I just need to... eat more that's all. Ya, which could be another thing.   
I haven't been eating as much as I used to." I picked up an order and scanned  
my eyes over it, "Did you take care of the Callis's?"  
"Yep, just last night."  
I nodded. Just then, I heard a familiar jingling sound.  
"I'll get that." I opened the door and found two women: one was obviously the mother.  
"Welcome! May I help you?"  
"Yes, I'm Samantha Carter and then is my daughter Kakay Carter, she's   
getting married in a month and we need things for a reception."  
"Oh, okay. Well, here's our catalogue if you want to look at it or if   
you already know what you want, I can order it now."  
"We'll look at this, thank you."  
I nodded. The two Women sat down in two yellow and white soft chair. The   
whole place was yellow and white. I smiled and went in the back to tell   
Mina who was here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood in front of the arcade. Wow, this place brings back memories.   
Last time I saw this place it was all bombed out. I guess they fixed it up.   
I stepped in and looked around, it was the same. The video games and the   
booths were all there. I half expected Serena to be at one of the video   
games now. I shook my head and looked to see if Andrew was at the counter.   
He was, he looked...pale. What is the matter with him? He was staring at me,   
his mouth wide open and white as a ghost.  
"Andrew, are you okay? You look like you going to pass out." And he did. No,   
I mean he literally did. He just dropped. I ran behind the counter and   
sure enough, he had, well, fainted. I guess being gone for two years can   
have their affects. With one arm I picked Andrew up and carried him over   
to a booth, not the easiest thing since my left arm is in a sling. I then   
went to get some water but when I came back he was already awake.  
"Darien...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Work was good today. We got two new clients. Mmm, I love weddings! I   
decided to drop in on Andrew to see how he was doing. I hadn't seen him   
in two weeks. Like I said I don't spend much time with them. I walked up   
to the counter to see Kate Linda there instead.  
"Where's Andrew? Is he feeling okay?"  
"Um, well. An old buddy of his showed up and so he decided to take the day   
off."  
"He left you in charge?!" You see Andrew never leaves Kate in charge because   
she always ends up breaking something or forgetting orders.  
"Um, ya! He did, didn't he?"  
And I thought I was a ditz.  
"When do you think he will be back?"  
"I don't know. He didn't say. He was in a really good mood though."  
I sat there confused, "What old friend?"  
"I don't know. But he was really cute! Wow, talk about a perfect body!"  
"Well, okay. Um...tell him that I stopped by to say 'hi'..." then I said   
under my breath, "If you can remember, that is."   
"Oh, definitely!" she smiled, not in the least detecting that last   
part.  
I left. Wow, an old friend? I guess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I fell into the usual routine as I started my jog through the park. The   
birds were chirping, I imagine saying their 'Goodnights'. The sun was going   
down over the water to my left. The pond looked beautiful during this time   
of the day.  
I had been jogging for at least an hour when I heard my communicator goes   
off.  
"Serena, here! What's up?" I asked Amy.  
"There's a yomma here at the Annie's Furniture Store. I need help."  
"Kay." I turned it off and headed toward main-street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Mercury Bubbles...Blast!" was the first thing I heard when I ran in.   
Great, now how was I supposed to see where the thing is? I took several   
cautious steps. Why did Mercury always seem do this at the most unwanted   
times?! I couldn't even see where I was going! I bumped into what I guessed   
was a chair. It bumped against my legs a number of times; a rocking chair.   
I sighed then listened for any sounds of life. I could hear a soft moan,   
I couldn't tell if it was the yomma or one of the scouts. Deciding not to   
take any chances I made my way through the fog with small steps. I tried not   
to trip over anything. Then I felt something soft that was blocking my path.   
I let out a light laugh; it was a bed. I smiled then crawled on. Mmm, it   
would be nice just to fall asleep right here. I heard the sound of rustling   
then a loud groan.  
"Mercury?" I whispered.  
"Rrrraaaaarrree, I'm going to get that girl!" I heard it growl. I held my breath.   
It wasn't more than three feet away from me. I heard it get up then   
it was quiet except for its loud breathing. What was it waiting for?   
Please move; please move. Just go away! It was too close for comfort. To   
my dismay the  
fog was starting to clear. Great job, Mercury! Then I saw it. It was a big   
blue and white bear with claws an inch long. After further expectation its   
faced looked also smashed in. What kind of animal is this, anyway? The   
bear turned to me, meeting my gaze. I stood frozen.  
"Mercury!" but it only came out as a squeak. This is 'not' good! I started   
to back away. But only ended up hitting the bed frame. The bear glared at   
me then with lightening quick movements he lunged at me. I covered my   
eyes knowing that I was going to get a major slashing. But then I felt   
something unfamiliar yet 'very' familiar put it's arms underneath me and   
carry me off. I gasped as we fell onto another mattress. Bouncing up and   
down from the impact of the fall. I opened my eyes to see a white Domingo   
mask.  
"Tuxedo Mask." I breathed. How could this be happening? He was gone...for   
so long and now he just reappears!  
Tuxedo Mask nodded.  
"Excuse me! But can you two tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?" demanded Jupiter.  
I blushed and got off the bed, "What took you so long?"  
"We're here now, Meat-" Venus jabbed Mars in the ribs.  
"Where's that yomma anyway? What's the big emergency?" asked Venus.  
I looked around and sure enough it was nowhere in sight and neither was   
Tuxedo Mask.  
"He was here a minute ago..." something wasn't right, "Where's Mercury?"  
Then we heard a pound right above us.  
"They're up stairs!" I yelled. We quickly dogged obstacles and ran up.  
The whole room was filled with mattresses, with most of them on the floor,   
with no frames. I found Mercury jumping off one bed and to the other   
frantically trying to dodge the bear that kept trying to claw her.  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" the bear temporarily covered with electricity   
lay vibrating from the shock.  
"Mercury! What do you think your doing, fighting that by yourself? You   
could have gotten yourself killed." Yelled Mars as if Mercury was just a   
young child.  
Mercury was breathing heavily, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find Sailor Moon   
and I didn't want all the attention drawn on her when I couldn't see her."  
"Well, I got its attention all right!" I shuddered.  
"And Tux-boy's by the way!" put in Venus, winking at me.  
My mouth dropped open.  
Mercury's brow furrowed, "Tuxedo Mask? I thought he was gone."  
"Well, he's back, surprise, surprise." Remarked Jupiter.  
"Excuse me, but we have a yomma to take care of!" I shouted.  
They all looked and me and laughed. "That's a first! Mars, isn't that   
your line?" asked Jupiter. Mars nodded, smiling, then went back to the   
problem at hand, "We have a yomma to dust!"  
The bear by now was just starting to get up from its position on the   
floor.  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
The yomma taken by surprise was damaged incredibly.  
I then stepped in, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
The yomma let out a high pinched scream and disincarnated.  
I smiled victoriously, "Well, I say we deserve an Ice Cream   
cone!"  
All the girls groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where had Tuxedo Mask come from? Were we all imagination it? I wish   
someone could tell me! We were all enjoying our ice cream cones, me   
especially, since it was my idea! I could feel the cold cement   
underneath me as I sat on the side of the parking lot at the park.   
It was dark out now, the streetlights were on, making the sky seem   
brighter with it's glowing light.  
"We should do this more often." Stated Mina. I smiled.  
Mina was a lot like me. I guess that's what makes us such good friends.   
She likes to do just about everything I like to. She's much stronger then I   
am though, braver. I picked off the lint on my sleeve then looked back up   
at the sky. It was a cool night with firefly's flying every where,   
creating peaceful feeling.  
"Amy, what were you doing at Annie's Furniture Store anyway?" I asked.  
"I was doing research on the different prices of furniture for my assignment   
in Algebra. It's very interesting..."  
"Amy." I said cutting her off.  
She giggled, "Right."  
Amy is a smart, funny and wonderful caring person to be around. She used to   
be very shy, well; she is 'still' shy but not 'as' shy. She even has a   
boyfriend now, Greg.  
"I wonder where Tuxedo Mask came from." Wondered Ray.  
"Probably thin air." Remarked Lita.  
I smiled, "Who knows. You know, come to think about it, Moonlight Knight   
didn't show up."  
"Ya, I thought of I that." Lita said then stuffed the rest of her ice cream   
in her mouth.  
That reminded me. I looked down at my melting ice cream and quickly ate   
the rest before it melted and got my hand all sticky.  
"Hey, does anybody want to go jogging with me tomorrow?"  
I asked. It was a lot more fun when you had someone to talk to.  
"Heck, I will!" I heard Lita say behind me.  
Without turning I said, "Thanks!"  
"What time?"  
"Around six."  
"In the morning?!"  
"No! At night, silly! Jezz, morning? Are you nuts?!"  
Lita laughed, "I didn't think so."  
Ray grunted but I ignored her. Life wasn't too bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"K.T., are you sure about that?" * * * "But I thought the men could take   
care of this one! He promised!" * * * "But I haven't even talked to-" * * *   
"Fine! But how am I going to do this with a broken arm?!" * * * "Oh, ya!   
Just transform into Tuxedo Mask, huh?" * * * "Ya I know it's not your fault.   
But just once...I would like to live a normal life!" * * * "I'm sorry, I   
didn't mean it like that. I know you have a family." * * * "Okay, I'll take   
care of it." * * * "What will you do in the mean time?" * * * "Okay, then   
I'll meet you there." * * * "You and me both!" I hung up the phone. Life was   
not easy at all! Ever since the war started my life has been owned by the government.   
Everything I do is watched by them and directed by them! They   
let me off for a couple weeks so my arm could heal from the last fight. And   
now they put me back on another one! It hasn't even been three days yet!   
I slammed my fist on the table. I was staying in a four star hotel in   
Tokyo; 'They' had set it all up. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Serena.   
I need to talk to her before I go! But how and what would I say? "I love you   
but I won't see you again for another four years!"  
Oh, that would be great! I remembered seeing her in the graveyard. What was   
she doing there anyway? Didn't I hear something about her parents dieing?   
She looked so beautiful, more beautiful then the last time saw her.   
She still has a great figure, stunning blue eyes and that long silky hair,   
still up in those buns. I'm glad she never changed her hair style, it would  
be hard to recognize her. Besides, I think she looks gorgeous with them,   
it makes her look very unique and...royal. Don't ask me why.  
I got up to go take a shower. Why did she run away from me? Turning on   
the water, I looked around for some soap. I didn't get around to asking   
Andrew about Serena.  
A lot has changed in Andrew. But he is still my best friend, no time can   
change that.  
I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, "Have I changed 'that' much?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was glad that it wasn't a Saturday, that way I wouldn't have to deal   
with what I THOUGHT I saw! I sat slouched onto the white leather couch that   
Lita gave me last year, it was a Christmas present. It was quite a sight   
with the guys trying to get this big thing through the door! I laughed   
in remembrance! Andrew looked hilarious trying to push that thing through,   
then the look on his face when he knew it was stuck. The funny thing about   
it was that the couch was only half way  
through! They finely got it in though with one of the neighbors help.   
He, fortunately had done it before.  
I turned on the TV then switched the channels. I finely let it rest on the   
news and 'lucky me' it had the report on the Furniture store attack. It   
looks like only a few people were there that day so only a couple got   
hurt.  
I switched the channel but then decided to watch a movie. I got up and   
went through our video case. I smiled when I came to "I Love Trouble",   
it was one of my favorite! (An: Have you seen that movie? If you haven't   
you've got to watch it, it's really cute! It has Julia Roberts and Nick   
Nolte, although I don't think 'he' is cute or hansom at all but he's not   
a bad actor.) I loaded it into the VCR then pushed play. I went into the   
kitchen and popped some popcorn during the previews. I added sugar making-  
sugar popcorn. I also grabbed a bag  
of M&M's. Slouching onto the couch again I grabbed a blanket and snuggled   
into it. The movie just started. Half way through the movie, I thought I   
saw someone in the window. I pushed pause and got up off the couch. Coming   
slowly closer to the window all I could see was the lamp lit street   
outside. Looking down and around the window I saw nothing but bushes and   
grass, no shadow. Then I saw headlights coming up, pulling into the driveway.   
I sighed, knowing it was Sammy. I walked back into the kitchen and filled   
up a sports bottle with water. Sammy came in through the garage door.  
"Where were you?" I asked.  
"Just out with some buddies."  
I smiled, "Want to watch a movie?"  
"Depends on what the movie is."  
"I Love-"  
"Need say no more. I think I'll finish that model airplane that I'm   
doing."  
I laughed, "Suit yourself. But you're missing out!"  
"Goodnight, sis."  
"Goodnight...SAMMY."  
He groaned, "Don't call me that!"  
I walked back into the living room and sat down pushing the play   
button.  
"Mmm..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw her though the window. I was hopping I could talk to her tonight.   
She was sitting on the couch watching a movie that I didn't recognize. She   
had a pink blanket wrapped around her with a bowl of popcorn on her lap;   
She looked so cute.  
I was about to jump down from the roof (I was sort of hanging upside down)   
when she turned, I quickly got out of view. I didn't want her to think that   
I was spying on her... even though I was. Her scared eyes looked around   
the yard, had she seen me? I saw some headlights. Who is that? Thousands   
of thoughts went through my mind on whom that could be. Finely the only   
thing I could come up with was Sammy, that little brother she was always   
complaining about. He should be around sixteen by now, old enough to   
drive.  
I sighed in relief.  
I looked back in the living room only to see Serena's retreating form.   
I can't talk to her now. I bit my lip trying to decide what to do.   
Tomorrow, I'll talk to her tomorrow.  
I jumped from the roof and headed back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes to the morning sunlight. I must have fallen asleep on   
the couch. I got up and trudged upstairs to the bathroom; I needed to take   
a shower. Half way through my shower I heard Sammy pounding on the  
door.  
"What?!" I yelled.  
"There's something beeping in your room!"  
I gasped, "Not now!"  
"I'll be out in a minute." Without finishing my shower I hopped out and   
wrapped a towel around me. In seconds I was out the door.  
"Hey, it's not like it's a life or death situation!" I looked back to see   
him rubbing his nose. The door must have hit him when I ran out.  
"Sorry!" I disappeared into my room.  
"Moon, here!" It was Venus this time.  
"There's an attack on Broadway!"  
"What? The street?"  
"No, the theater you idiot!"  
"Sorry, but I can't always talk your langue!" I turned it off and   
transformed.  
I jumped gracefully out the window then ran at full speed towards   
town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran up to the theater entrance. I could already hear Jupiter's   
Lightening crisping the air, making me shiver. I hate lightening! I   
followed the sounds to the main area. There were at least a hundred or   
so seats. The whole room is black and maroon with the screen still   
running "Dinosaurs", the new Disney movie that just came out. I had   
been wanting to watch that movie! But right now defiantly wasn't the   
time, besides, it was in the middle of it! I turned to see Jupiter   
ready to throw another attack. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" I flinched.   
The yomma this time was in human form except he was...Dracula! Fangs   
and everything. Great, just what we need! Dracula dodged Jupiter's   
lightening and spun around to look at me.  
I smiled, "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will right   
wrongs and triumph over evil, and you are the worst kind of evil!" I had   
to sum it up, it was starting to get long.  
"Hahaha, Sailor Moon! I will suck your energy dry!" Eeek, just like in   
the movies! The Dracula appeared in front of me in a flash, hovering over   
me ready to strike! I jumped back, doing a flip and landing in between a   
row of seats.  
"You will not get a way so easy, Sailor Moon!"  
"You think so, huh?" I did another flip then landed near the screen. But   
to my surprise Dracula stood behind me on the stage, his cape billowing   
against the jungle back drop.  
"Sailor Moon, watch out!" yelled Mars.  
I stepped back when he smiled at me, showing off his fangs. I couldn't help   
it any longer, I ran like there was no tomorrow! But then I felt Dracula   
grab my waist from behind and before I knew it he had sunk his teeth into   
my neck, draining my energy!  
In a few second, I fell limp in his arms.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Dracula let go imminently and I fell to the floor. At   
least I 'would' have fell to the floor if someone hadn't picked me up.  
I felt its warm arms surround me, holding me up against him, "Are you   
alright, Sailor Moon?" I looked up to see Tuxedo Mask staring down at me   
with concern. My head felt dizzy as I managed a slight nod.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I should have been here!" I heard him   
say. I tried to tell him it was all right but what came out was far from   
that, it sounded more like a moan. He picked me up off the floor and into   
his arms. I closed my eyes sleepily not able to keep them open any longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The scouts!" I sat up strait, a little too fast! My head was spinning   
again so I laid my head down, resting my head on something soft. Soft?   
Where was I? I thought I was in a middle of a battle! I opened my eyes   
to find myself on one of the benches in the lobby of the theater.  
"Mmm, how did I get here?" I moaned.  
"Are you okay?"  
Tuxedo Mask was walking toward me now with something in his hand. He   
looked good, real good! A little older maybe, but still really hot!  
He knelt down next to me and handed me a cup.  
"It's water." He stated.  
I drank it, feeling thirsty all of a sudden. "Thanks!"  
He nodded. I gave him back the cup and he set it down on the floor.  
"The scouts!" I shot out in alarm, remembering them once again.  
"Your too weak to help them now! They can beat it, he's not that   
strong."  
I looked at him uneasily, "I thought you disappeared for life." When he   
didn't say anything I went on, "The scouts and I thought you didn't   
care anymore. That you just couldn't take the pressure. Of course, I   
don't blame you. I'm sure saving me all the time can get rather tiring!"  
He looked at me sharply, "Your wrong."  
I got mad at his statement, "We're wrong?!" My voice rosé, "You just  
left with no explanation! We never saw you again! You just left us and   
you didn't care! Why care now?!"  
"I always cared! You had Moonlight Knight didn't you?! I never left   
you unprotected, Sailor Moon! Not for a minute!" his voice rosé.  
I didn't know what to say. He knows Moonlight Knight! But how? I can't   
believe this man!  
"How do you now about Moonlight Knight?" I asked quietly.  
"Who do you think put him there?"  
"But..."  
He turned away, "I never left you unprotected." He whispered.  
"Where did you go?"  
He looked at me again, "That will remain a secret, just as well as   
my identity does!"  
I swallowed. What is the matter with him? He seems so far away.  
"I'm sorry." It was barley a whisper. I didn't think he would hear   
it.  
"You didn't do anything." He stated.  
"But I judged you wrong, I should never have. I'm really sorry!" I   
felt awful! How could I have accused him before...he could prove   
himself. I had trusted him. And I could still trust him...but how   
long would he stay? He left, would he leave again?  
"Tuxedo Mask?" I asked timidly, "How long will you stay?"  
He was quite for sometime, "My spirit will always protect you, Sailor Moon."   
He then got up and left, disappearing through the doors.  
A tear streaked down my face. Will I ever see you again? I turned to see   
his cape that was still under me. It smelled like...roses! That same   
smell reminded me of Darien. I cried harder into the cape, breathing in   
the scent. I remembered Darien and the way he smelled when I sat next to   
him or when I bumped into him.   
Why did Tuxedo Mask smell so much like Darien? I let out a sob then as I   
heard the sound of a dusted yomma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked home tired and spent from crying. When the scout saw me they   
had pity on me and sent me home right away. Lita once again wanted to   
come with me but I rejected her. I wasn't just walking home either I was   
more like jumping from building to building. I was about to de-transform   
into Serena again but realized that I hadn't changed from my towel to my   
clothes before I transformed. Which would leave me in a towel wandering   
the streets. I don't think so! I stayed as Sailor Moon and jumped home.  
I slid into my window and quickly detransformed. I dressed into jeans and   
a white t-shirt. I went down stair, starting to feel hunger pains from   
not eating breakfast. I found some Cheerio's and poured myself a bowl of   
it. I chomped down on my breakfast trying to decide what to do  
today. Mina had let me off work so I could get some rest. But I didn't   
want rest! No matter how warped out I was I didn't want to take a nap.  
Maybe I should go on a walk! That would be nice. Just walk. I quickly   
finished with that thought in mind. After doing my hair and putting some   
sandals on I went out in search for the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat down on a bench that looked out onto the lake. It was bright and   
sunny out as the seagulls flew over it. How many times do I have to sit   
alone? Now that I really think about it, most of the time I am alone. For   
some reason I push everyone out of my life, only letting someone in if I   
have too. I used to be so open with people, I could give a hello to someone   
on the street and not be the slightest afraid that that person will hurt me.   
But now...  
I shifted my gaze to the couple in a rowboat not far off onto the lake. How   
I wish that I could be me with someone I love! But who? Darien is...  
I turned by head away from them, then stared at the grass only to see...  
shoes? They were black and shinning from the sun. I let my gaze travel up   
its black pants then his white dress shirt, the Mans left arm was in a   
white sling. I wonder what happen to his arm. My mouth dropped open when   
I met his face.  
Oh...no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay, end of chapter one, part a.   
E-mail!  
Thanks for read'in! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Two  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
Looks like this isn't going to take as long as I thought. I like the   
story how it is, it just needed a little clean up job. So, read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was tan, with is dark mysterious blue eyes while his black hair   
shone in the sunlight. He looked older...but still very recognizable.  
"Hey, Meatball head!"  
I inched away closing my eyes then opening them again to see if I was   
dreaming; I wasn't! He had come to haunt me even in broad daylight! I   
jumped off the bench and ran.   
"Oh, no you don't!" I heard Darien's spirit say behind me. This is NOT happening!   
This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real...then why   
are you running?! I turned back to see him nearing me! I'm gonna die!  
"Lita! Mina! Somebody help!" I yelled. My heart was beating so fast that   
I could hear it. I could jump into the lake, maybe ghosts can't swim. I'm   
NOT going to take that chance! Then to my dismay I felt his arm wrap around   
my waist and  
pull me to the ground. I fell with a "Humph!" still with his arm wrapped   
around me. Wait a minute, in his arms? Ghosts don't have bodies! On no! It   
must be some kind of curse! I'm cursed! I breathed deeply trying to regain   
some logic. Closing my eyes tight I turned around to face him. Then opening   
my eyes  
slowly I saw Darien breathing just as deeply as I was.  
"Jezz, you run fast!" he breathed.  
"I'm cursed! This can't be happening!" I tried to struggle out of his grasp   
but he wouldn't let me! "Let me go or I'll have Ray condemn you to where   
you came from!"  
He looked at me confused, "Are you okay?"  
"Huh?" Now I was confused, he cares how I am? This is even better than   
real life!  
"Serena, I don't know what gotten into you but I wish you would stop   
running away! It's getting tiring!"  
"Okay, I won't run away but just don't take me to your master!"  
"What are you talking about?!" he was starting to look worried now. His   
bangs fell over his forehead, I had this strange urge to comb them back.  
"I don't want to die! Please give me more time!" I cried.  
"Serena," he relaxed his grip around my waist, "I'm not going to kill you!   
What are you talking about?"  
I pulled my head away from him, "Your dead, I'm so sorry for all the   
bad things I said and did to you! Really, I promise I will never ever   
do that again!"  
"Dead?" he then started laughing, "Serena, I'm not dead! I'm as much alive   
as you are! Why would you think I'm dead?"  
What! Not dead? This is real. My thoughts began to slow down, this is so   
weird! How can this happen? Darien not dead, but his...  
"But your gravestone!"  
"What gravestone?"  
"Your grave stone! The one I've been going to see for two years!" I  
started yelling.  
"I don't know what you're talking about but Serena, do I feel dead to   
you?"  
I thought about it, "No..."  
"Good, now I'm going to let you go and I want you to stay right here." He informed.  
I nodded so he let go. I sat up and so did he, he started running his   
fingers through his hair nervously. Wow, he looks good! Wait a minute!   
I've been going to his grave for two years and he's not dead! When was he   
going to tell me this?  
Where did he go? He just leaves with out telling a soul! He didn't even   
tell Andrew! What is the matter with him?  
"You jerk! What is the matter with you?!" I yelled.  
"What?!" he looked taken back.  
"You just up and left without so much as a postcard to Andrew! I thought   
you two were best friends! What happened to you? I thought you were dead,   
we all thought you were dead!"  
"What? Look, why would you think I was dead. I told you I would come   
back, remember?"  
"You said that alright! Did you think we were all going to wait around for   
you to come out of your grave or something?"  
I couldn't believe that he would do this to me. All this time I thought he   
was dead! I thought I had lost him! Now, he just shows up!  
"Serena, can you listen to me?" he asked, "Please?"  
"Fine, you have five seconds!"  
"Thanks." He took a deep breath, "I didn't just leave, and I fought in the   
war, then as soon as it was done... Well, the government thought they needed   
me. I've been working for them ever since I met this guy named K.T., I met   
him during the war. I guess you could say we've been saving this countries   
butt for two years now."  
"Are you done? Because that is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard!   
Andrew wouldn't even believe you!"  
"He believes me!"  
"What?"  
"I've already talked to him." I couldn't believe what he was saying. None   
of this made any sense. Why would the government want Darien Chiba, an   
ordinary guy? Other then having a black belt, what makes him so different?   
Why is  
he telling me this anyway? We weren't even friends before he left.  
I shook my head then got up, "I'm sure you have plenty of other friends you   
need to talk to. I'm sure Ray would like to know that you're in town." I   
said calmly.  
He stood up next to me, "Serena, I know we were never really good friends   
or anything."  
"Enemies." I stated.  
"Right, but we don't have to be. I would like to be your friend."  
"What?" I whispered.  
"I said-"  
"I heard what you said. Why?"  
"Because I've thought a lot about you. And I realize now that I value you   
more as a friend then an enemy."  
I smiled. He wants to be friends! I looked him in the eye, "Jerk!"  
"Serena-"  
"Your not going to disappear, are you? If we're going to be friends you   
can't just take off."  
He frowned, "Serena, I can't stay. I have to go back tomorrow."  
"Oh," my face fell, "And just when you were starting to call me Serena."  
"I'm sorry!"  
I nodded, "I'll see you around. Maybe at the arcade." I turned around and   
headed home. He's alive and leaving...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I fell on my bed crying! I hurt so badly! Darien is alive! And I didn't   
even know it! Oh, how I've missed him! And now he's here and I don't know   
what to do. What am I going to do? I can't just tell him I'm in love with   
him! He would just think me a fool! Waiting all these years...just for him.   
Life is so cruel!  
Maybe I should have died that day. Things would work out much better and   
I wouldn't be hurting so much now! That day I should have died...  
  
~~  
  
I ran into the arcade, trying to escape from the bombs that were being   
shot down. I could hear children screaming, Mother's yelling for their   
loved ones and men shouting. Buildings crashed down before my eyes!   
Fire blazing!  
I hid in the employ's lounge in the back. Sitting up against a corner.   
I was scared and alone. I didn't know where the scouts were or Luna for   
that matter. I could still hear loud crashes and the deafening bombs   
hitting the ground. The floor shook beneath me, the sound of the impact   
ringing in my ears. I whimpered in the darkness. The arcade was deserted,   
Andrew wasn't there because he   
was out there... fighting for this country along side Darien and Dad.  
I was left alone.  
Mom had joined the several nurses out there, taking care of the wounded.   
And who knew where Sammy had gone. I couldn't find him anywhere!  
The floor bounced beneath me. I screamed and put my head between my legs!   
Then I felt it! I looked up to see the wall cracking. I knew it was going   
to fall!  
"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" I repeated.  
But the ceiling didn't listen; it fell right over me! I felt the weight of   
the wood, insulation and sheetrock fall on my back. Black out.  
  
I woke up to the muffled sounds of a siren. Opening my eyes, all was dark.  
I hadn't died! I breathed in the dust and coughed several times as it fought   
to fill my lunges! I tried to move a piece of wood but it wouldn't move! I   
began to cry. I was going to be stuck in here forever!  
Then I felt the boards lift; I felt like I could breath again!   
The first thing I saw was white satin.   
"Don't cry, you safe!" I immediately recognized him as Moonlight Knight.   
He picked me up into his arms and carried me home. I had no idea how he   
knew   
but he did! I lived...  
  
~~  
  
If that ceiling had killed me I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be here to   
realize Darien is alive and well, except for his arm, and to realize indeed   
I am a fool for loving him! He could never care for me! Never. Not how I want   
to him too. It would be too much! If he cared he would have called, sent me   
a note or something! Telling me he was alive! But he didn't, he forgot me   
until now. I knew he would, I don't know why it should come as a surprise.   
I sat up and wipe my red eyes. It's no use crying over this now! Just face   
your destiny as a loner. For you will forever be alone...   
Serena Tsukino. Remember that!  
I went into the bathroom and whipped my face with a wet towel. Feeling a 'little'   
better I grabbed the phone and decided to call Mina at work and see   
how things were going. I will not let Darien Chiba get to me!  
"Ring, ring, ring, rin-"  
"This Sailor V's Wedding Shop, can I help you?"  
"Mina, it's me, Serena!" I said, sounding as cheerful as I could.  
"Hey, you're supposed to be resting!"  
"I know! How's everything going?"  
"So, so. There's not very much business today. But it should pickup.   
What   
are you doing?"  
"Just resting like you said." I am not going to tell her about the   
incident at the park! It's too fresh right now! Besides, I rather be   
alone right now...  
"Good, and you get plenty of it! I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"  
"All right. Bye."  
"Click." I hung up the phone, not feeling any better. Andrew! I jumped   
off the bed and ran out the door. That's exactly who I need to see!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran all the way there and stood breathless in front of Andrew, who   
was patient enough to wait until I could talk.  
"Andrew! I need to talk you about something..."  
"Sure, what is, lay it on me!" He chirped.  
I stared at him. This was not the Andrew that I saw last week! This was   
the old Andrew that I knew! This...how? I shook my head.  
"I'm glad you're in a good mood!"  
"Here, I'll get you a shake while you sit down, then you can tell me all   
about it!" he turned and left. I couldn't help but smile! I sat down and   
waited for him to come back.  
"So, what do you need?" I drank down half of the shake before starting.  
"You saw Darien, didn't you?"  
"You met him?! That's great!"  
I nodded then went on, "What do you think of him?"  
"He's the same old Darien. Why? Did he do something to you?" his brow   
furrowed.  
"Oh, no! We're sort of friends now but he's the same Darien all right.   
You know he's leaving though, don't you?"  
"Ya, I wish he could stay but that would be selfish."  
"Selfish! He's the one that is selfish! He didn't even write, Andrew!   
Have you forgotten? He's been alive all this time and you think YOU'RE   
selfish! The jerk! I can't believe him and his...grrrr!" I vented my   
frustration out to Andrew.  
"Well, we don't know what he's been through."  
"But I thought you talk to him."  
"I did but Darien just doesn't talk all the bad things, all the hurtful   
things that happen to him. But as far as I know he doesn't have much of   
a choice to stay."  
"Ya, that government thing. Do you really believe that?"  
"Sure, he wouldn't lie to me, Serena. I know him too well for that."  
"You don't know him at all, Andrew! He's been gone for four years!" I   
yelled.  
"Serena," he said seriously, "Darien, IS my friend; just as much as you   
are. He may have his draw back but he wouldn't lie to me!"  
Giving in I sighed, "I'm sorry, Andrew! I just am so fête up with him! I   
just wish he had...wrote or something." I said for what? The third time.  
"It's okay. I'm sure things will work out between you...what ever that is."   
He smiled reassuringly.  
"Thanks, Andrew!" I smiled back, "Hey, how about another shake!"  
"Come'in right up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I lay in bed watching Luna snore. How can she sleep at this time of the   
night? It's only around nine-thirty. I flipped through the Women's Magazine.   
I didn't really find anything interesting. The lamp at the side of my bed   
let off a light glow that barely filled my room. I put down the magazine   
then pulled my legs up to my chest. Laying my head on my knees I wondered   
what Darien was doing right now.  
"He's probably out saving the world!" I joked. Luna rolled over on her   
back still snoring. I let out a light laugh; she looked so cute. I heard   
the front door shut, then heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He pasted   
my room then shut his own door. I don't even know where he takes off too   
any more. Should I ask him about it? I know Mom and Dad would. They would   
never let him in or out of the house without an interview on where he was   
going. I know I couldn't do any of that to him. We are too much of brother   
and sister it would be hard to act as a parent to him now. I wasn't tired   
and I didn't feel like talking to the scouts right now. Luna was not any   
help. I looked down at the cat and got a wicked idea. Should I? Naw, not   
unless I want to be cat clawed.  
I gigged then was shot with another idea. Why didn't I think of that before?   
I picked up the phone and dialed.  
"I hope she's awake!"  
The phone rang six times before someone picked up.  
"Hello, Gardener Residents!"  
"Hi. This is Serena, can I talk to-"  
"Molly! Serena's on the phone!" I heard her yell, than to me, "She'll be here   
in a minute."  
I waited for a few seconds then the sweet sound of Molly's voice filled   
the phone, "Hey, Serena. You haven't called in awhile!"  
"Guilty as charged but it's not like you've made any attempts!"  
She laughed, "All right, we're even! But I've been busy."  
"Ya, I know! With 'Melvin'!" Molly and Melvin are engaged. And it is about   
time too. Those two have been together for years! Melvin did go off to war   
but was let off because of getting really sick in the middle of it. Melvin   
said it was caused my something in the air, I don't remember what it's   
called.  
I could hear her giggling over the phone, "Sorry. So, what up?"  
"Or, what's down. Guess who I bumped into today."  
"Um, Ms. Haruna?"  
"No way! It was Darien, back from the grave!"  
"Right! That would be amazing!"   
"I'm not kidding! I really saw him!"  
"..."  
"Hey? Are you there?"  
"Serena that's not funny! He's dead!"  
"He's alive, I'm telling ya!"  
"..."   
"Molly? Hello, are you there?"  
"..."  
"Moll?"  
"..." Then I heard the sound of a thump.  
"MOLLY! Are you all right! Molly!" I heard someone grabbing the   
retriever.  
"Serena? What did you say? Molly just fainted!"  
"What!"  
"Can you call back? I can't get her to wake up."  
"Uh, sure...but will she be alright?"  
"I think so, goodnight, Serena."  
"Goodnight. Bye." I hung up the phone. Well, that was short. I hope   
Molly is okay. Maybe I should have broken it to her gently!  
"Serena, what are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked a  
half asleep Luna.  
"Yes, I do know what time it is and I think your crazy to be sleeping!"  
"I'm crazy! You just made Molly faint! I have better ears then you realize."  
"Well, I'm bored!" I complained.  
"So, Darien's alive?"  
Oh, no! She heard. I didn't want to go into this with her right now.  
"Ya, and Tuxedo Mask if you don't already know."  
"No. I didn't know. When were you going to tell me?"   
I giggled, "Hopefully never."  
Luna shook her head, "I'll talk to you when I'm more a wake!" She then   
snuggled into the blankets and fell back to sleep, "You have a lot of   
explaining to do."  
I stared out the window. Should I take a little midnight stroll? Luna would   
kill me if I did. Naw, I think I better stay inside tonight. Mmm, I'm hungry!   
I got out of bed and walked past my mirror. I was wearing pink satin Pj's   
with a button up top. Finding myself downstairs I went into the kitchen.   
Opening the fridge I scanned the contents. There was hardly anything in   
there!  
"Sammy!" I mumbled, "Great! He must have had his friends over. I just   
went shopping the other day!" Instead I looked in the cupboard to find a   
box of Graham crackers. I sat down, munching on them, the whole while   
staring out the window.   
Darien should be leaving tonight, I think. I would never see him again.   
It's probably just as well. I have lived with out him for fours years, I   
can last a lifetime, can't I? Yes, I could. But my heart was protesting   
against the thought.  
Nope, no more Tuxedo Mask and no more Darien. They come they leave and take   
your heart with them.  
"You need to stop thinking all these depressing thoughts!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why had Serena acted so cold? She just up and left as if I'd stung her.   
Serena must have gone through a lot during the war, enough to change her.   
She was so forgiving before.  
"Oh, Serena!" I'm leaving tomorrow night. I need to say goodbye to her. I   
picked up my bag and stuffed my clothes into it. I wish I had more time to   
talk to her. But she doesn't seem in the mood to listen. She didn't even   
believe me when I told her my reason for staying away. I wish K.T. hadn't   
made that call! Why couldn't the men handle it? Am I the only one who can   
do the job right? Robert is a joke! He doesn't even keep promises! He   
promised me two weeks! And he can't even handle the job for three days!   
What a joke!  
I turned on the TV to see Sailor Moon and the scouts. They were doing   
another report of the Furniture store attack. Looks like no body even saw   
Tuxedo Mask. I suppose that's a good sign. Sailor Moon, she seemed so hurt   
that I had just left her. Why? Had she grown that accustomed to me? Sailor   
Moon looks a lot like Serena; maybe that's why I care for her so much.   
Sailor Moon has the same, shinning image of light and love as Serena.   
Serena is so caring! She's not as klutzy as she used to be. I smiled at   
that. Very beautiful!  
I sighed and sat down on the bed. Would I always be alone? Will Serena   
never love me? Will I give her the chance to... 'Can' I give that chance?  
"Serena, please love me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sammy get up! You have school!" I yelled through the door. I heard a   
low groan.  
"Don't give me that! Get up! It's not my fault that you went to bed late!"   
I walked back to my room and put on my socks and shoes. Skipping down stairs   
I saw the television on. Great! So that's why he can't get up. After breakfast   
I drove to work.  
"Mina! Hello? Are you in here?" I yelled.  
"Serena! Isn't it great?! Have you seen Andrew yet?" Mina bounced in from   
the back room, shutting the door behind her.   
"Yes, I talked to him yesterday." I wondered why my friend was so excited.  
"Darien's home! Aren't you happy?!" Mina smiled then gave me a hug.  
"He's leaving today." I stated.  
Mina let go, "What do you mean?"  
"Didn't Andrew tell you? He's only here for a couple days. And now there up."  
"You talk to him already and you didn't tell me!? What is the matter with   
you girl?"  
"I talked to him the other day." I stated simply.  
"Well, what did he say? Did he swear that he was in love with you?"  
I lifted my eyebrow, "Mina, I don't think so. We're...friends."  
"Well, that's good! At least your not enemies anymore!"  
I nodded, "Any orders that we-"  
"A ton! Around three-o-clock lots of people called in."  
"Great! Lets get to work!" I really needed my mind off of other   
things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Work 'was' work today! We got a lot done and it kept my mind off   
everything else! But now I had nothing to do. It was around sunset   
and I was on my way home. I hope Sammy got something to eat because   
I'm too tired to go shopping.  
I past the park without a second thought; I didn't want to go there   
just yet.  
I parked the car in the garage. And went inside.  
"Hey, change the channel!" yelled someone from the living room.  
I walked in there to see four other guys in there including Sammy.  
"Do you have your school work done?" I asked casually.  
"Yep, these are my friends, Tony, Sean, and Kane." Sammy pointed   
them out.  
They all looked like they needed haircuts (they're even worst then   
Chad's!).  
I smiled, "Hmmm, nice to meet you." Then I turned to Sammy again,   
"Did you pick up anything from the grocery store?"  
"Uh, nope. Sorry!" he didn't look very apologetic.  
I glared at him, "Didn't you have your friends over last night?"  
"Ah, ya." He asked not sure where this was going.  
"Well, you ate EVERYTHING IN THE FRIDGE!" I yelled.  
"Oh, sorry!"  
"Sorry? Get out there and do some shopping and take your 'friends'   
with you!" I yelled once again. Sammy can be so lazy sometimes.   
Sammy glared at me obviously not liking the fact that I was bossing   
him around in front of his friends. But he knew that I was right so   
he got up mumbling something under his breath. I smiled sweetly as   
the guys pasted me; they were staying as far away from me as possible.  
"Mmm, now I need to find the phone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serena you need to come with us! It's their last night and they're   
having a dance at the Ticona Beach! Please!" begged Mina over the phone.  
"Mina I can't! I just don't feel like going out."  
"You never feel like going out. Just like you won't go out with anybody!   
It's just for tonight, I promise!" pleaded Mina. I just couldn't! Ever   
since Dad and Darien died (even though Darien didn't die!) I just didn't   
have the energy to get out and dance or make any effort to date anyone.   
Maybe I am afraid of coming out of my shell and then getting squashed.  
"Minaaaa! I already told you-"  
"Serena, I'm so sick of you acting like this! You're such a baby! Grow up!"  
Mina slammed the phone. Ouch! That hurt! I hate to disappoint Mina but I   
just couldn't go and enjoy myself. I need a walk to clear my mind! I got up   
and slipped on some shoes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark except for the streetlights. I brought a flashlight with me so   
I wouldn't step on anything slimy. Clouds were roaming over the sky making   
it even darker by covering up the moon. I had that feeling again. That   
something was going to happen, it wasn't good or bad. I didn't know what   
it was but the last time I had this feeling, Darien showed up. I then heard   
the sound of thunder! This is not good! Great! I began running through   
the trees, back to the car. I slipped and fell, my face landing on the   
grass. "Mmm, this is not my night!" I picked myself up but then realized   
that my flashlight was nowhere to be found. I got on my knees, searching   
for it. Bang, it began to pour! I was drenched in seconds! There was no way   
I could find my flashlight now! I got up and jogged in the direction that   
I thought the car was in. This is NOT happening! This week is just getting   
worse and worse! When was the last time something really good happened to   
you? Tears immediately wanted to spill out but I held back. I am not going   
to cry! I didn't want to think of my parents, not right now! Not when I feel   
so raw! Before I knew it I felt my feet slip out from under me. It seemed as   
if I was going in slow motion as I fell down a hill. My head hit a rock   
right before I came to a stop.  
  
"Mmmm, what happened?"  
My head throbbed as I sat up. My body felt banged up and bruised all over!   
I slowly got up and looked around to see where I had landed. It was too   
dark to see much, just trees and, grass, and really short trees. Wait!   
Those aren't trees! I looked harder at the two figures. They were at least   
fifty feet away in raincoats. What are they doing out here in this rain? I   
shook my head. I must be delirious! But yet they remained standing. Let's   
take a little look'si. I made my way, making sure not to be seen at the   
same time. At about ten feet away I could tell that they weren't just out   
for a stroll, they were arguing! I probably shouldn't be here. Sammy is   
probably looking for me already! I looked back to where I came from then   
back at the men. At least I think there're men. After about three minutes   
had gone by I couldn't just leave without knowing why   
these men were out here. Maybe it is the scout in me, or something. I   
could just hear Luna now, "Curiosity killed the Cat." I shook my head to   
get the image out. Luna was not what I wanted on my mind right now. I   
turned back to the two men. They seemed to be staring each other down or   
maybe they were talking I couldn't tell. Just a little closer: Just enough   
to hear what their saying. I slid around another tree that was a little   
closer than the last.  
"I don't trust you!" I heard the man in the, now what I could tell, gray   
coat.  
"You don't have much of a choice!" I heard the man in the green coat say.   
What was he going to do? The two men stood there for a long moment not   
saying anything to each other.  
"Give me some proof and I'll give it to you." The man in the gray coat   
finally said.  
"You really think I would be carrying something like that? The police   
would love me wouldn't they? You want me to give the plan all away?!"  
said the man in the green coat.  
"Answer a question and I'll give it to you." Stated the man in the gray.  
"I don't have to deal with you! Your wasting time! I have a lot more   
stops to make to get this where it belongs!" yelled the man in green. I   
didn't know what these men were talking about but they sure weren't good   
guys! Maybe I should transform. I usually don't help the police but in   
this case...  
"Listen, punk! Jerry would have your head on a platter by now but I'm   
nice enough to give you one...last...chance! Make it!" yelled the one   
in green.  
I stepped forward to take my stand but a twig broke under my foot. How   
they heard it over the thunderstorms I don't know, but they did. They   
both turned to me. I stood frozen, their faces covered from my sight.   
What to do? What to do? I then did the only thing a person would do in   
the instance. I RAN! I quickly waved goodbye and high-tailed it out of   
there. It wasn't long before I could hear voices behind me but I couldn't   
hear what they were saying. I didn't look back, just in case they WERE   
following me.  
My heart pounded, each breath more ragged than the first. I needed to rest!   
My head pounded from when I hit my head on that blasted rock! Just when   
I thought I would faint I felt something warm hit against me!   
"Aaaaaaaaaa-!"  
Then all was dark...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmommy..." I groaned. I slowly lifted my eyelids to see a white wall.   
Where am I? What happened? Men in coats on the street? No, that's not it.   
Rain...it was raining. Where was I? Men in the rain...in coats... yelling...  
But how did I get here? I lifted my head to get a better look around. It   
was a plain room with white walls. There was a big TV near the bottom of   
the bed. A couple pictures of nature adorned the wall. And there was a   
dresser near the wall on my left. On my right there was a hallway that   
I couldn't see past. Where was I? I blinked my eyes. My head hurt like   
crazy... a rock; I hit my head on a rock. Is that what happened? No, no,   
it wasn't... The men...who were the men?  
Slowly I sat up strait, putting my legs in an Indian Style. I was   
slightly damp...from the rain. I was outside. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I wanted   
to yell but nobody was in sight. It looks as if I'm alone. But where...?  
I looked to my side to see a phone. A PHONE! Yes! I reached for it-  
"Don't touch that!" demanded a deep stern voice. I turned to see...   
I gulped. Darien! I thought he left! What happened? Darien stood there   
with jeans and a dark blue t-shirt on. His one arm was still in a sling.   
His hair was slightly wet. Was he outside too? Or had he just taken a   
shower? I continued to stare at him wide eyed.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
I snapped out of it. "Where am I?"   
He didn't answer right away; instead he walked over to the window and   
pulled the certain back.   
"Darien?" I slipped off the bed.   
"You have to stay here." He stated.   
"What?" Why do I have to stay here? I can't, Sammy's at home..."Why?" I   
asked. He was being ridiculous!  
"Because...you saw something you weren't suppose to see. And I can't let   
you go." My heart sped up. What was he talking about? What did I see?  
"Wha...I don't know what your talking about...I didn't see anything. What   
are you talking about?" I looked down at the white carpet, trying to figure   
out what he was saying. What had I seen? The men? Is that it? What about   
the men...?  
"You saw us talking out in the park...don't you remember?"  
"I..." The men...all I can remember... men. What were they doing? "I   
remember seeing two men in rain coats but...that's...that's all. What were   
they doing?" I shook my head, trying to clear it.  
"You must of hit your head hard. It's probably good that you don't remember   
what we were talking about."  
"We?...You...you were one of them?" I asked, "Why? What were you doing   
out there?"  
"I should be asking you that question." He stated.  
"I was taking a walk. I just got in a little fight with Mina. I needed to   
clear my mind..." Why am I telling him this? He doesn't need to know.   
Mina!  
"Oh, Mina and Sammy! They're going to be worried sick about me!" I looked   
up panicked.  
"They're going to have to deal with it. You can't go back until this, all   
this, is solved." He stated calmly.  
"WHAT? I can't do that! I don't know what is the matter with you. Or if   
you think this is some kind of joke but I have work and friends... you   
can't just say I can't go back!"  
"I can and I will! If you value your life, you will stay here!"  
"What if I don't?!" I yelled all of sudden bitter and angry. His eyes   
widened a bit; he looked down. "You do, Serena, you do."  
I looked at him curiously. What did he mean 'I do.' He doesn't know what   
I've been through all these years! He says he's been out saving the   
world! Saving the world from what?! I'm the one risking my life every time   
a yomma decides to show up! Men are so insensitive! I crossed my arms and   
turned my back to him.  
"Serena," his voice soft, "I need you to trust me." I didn't turn around. I   
just stared at the wall. Trust him? He wants ME to trust HIM?  
"Serena, please...I don't want you to get hurt."  
I whirled around, "Get hurt from what, DARIEN?!"  
Looking up he stepped back, then looked down, "I can't tell you. It's for   
your own safety."  
"Right!" I shot back.  
"Serena!" his voice came out stern once again, "I have to do what I have to   
do but as for you...you have no choice in the matter!" I glared at him. He   
had NO right telling me what I can and cannot do! How dare he!  
"Where am I?" I asked, cold eyes on him.  
"In my hotel room." He stated coolly.  
"Fine. Thank you for bringing me out of the rain but I have to get home.   
Sammy is probably worried sick by now!" I then marched through the small   
hallway to the door.  
"Serena! I told you; you can't leave!" I heard him growl.  
"And I told you I don't care!" I shot back. I moved my hand to open the   
door only to find that it was locked. I unlatched it. Then surprising I   
felt something soft cover my nose and mouth. It smelled funny! I tried   
to struggle, to get away from him but his arms held firmly in place.  
What is going on? Darien...what...are...you...doing...to...  
"I'm sorry, Serena..."  
Blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she, Lita? I've called everywhere! Even Sammy is out looking   
for her!" I yelled (this is Mina side of the story).   
"Sammy skipped school?" Lita asked me.   
"Yes, I asked him to. I told you some thing must have happened to her.   
She wouldn't just disappear without telling someone! Oh, I was so mad at   
her last night, maybe she took it to heart!" I cried.  
"Mina, calm down. Serena, well, maybe she just went on a long walk   
or...  
something."  
"Lita! Sammy said she didn't even come home last night! Serena, NEVER does   
that! She would have called, said she was spending the night at Molly's or   
something!" Didn't Lita see that this was all my fault? Serena was missing,   
and probably because of me! Oh, how I wish I hadn't yelled at her! Maybe   
she would be here.  
"Well, who saw her last?" Lita asked. "Um, Sammy. She told him to go   
grocery shopping. But that doesn't help any. Sammy said that she   
hadn't mentioned going out or anything. Lita, please we have to do   
something! She's been gone ALL night and now it's ten in the MORNING!"  
"Uh, fine! But I think you're over reacting! You'll see; Serena will   
just show up out of nowhere like she always does. It's a Sailor Moon   
thing."  
Argggh! Lita could be so logical sometimes! Now, we have to start   
somewhere. So...  
"I think we better call the scouts. Have them search the city!" I smiled   
at my plan. Lita lifted her eyebrow at me, "Mina, shouldn't everyone be   
working?   
We do have normal lives...well, almost normal lives to live. We can't just   
drop everything."  
"But for Serena, you CAN! You've got to trust me on this. I just know   
she's missing! It's not like her to just vanish!" I felt like crying. If   
I had just kept her on the phone longer! Or not yelled at her! Maybe I   
should have come over instead of going to that party. I felt so guilty   
last night that I had to call her. Of course it was around midnight.   
Sammy had answered the phone, the first thing he said was, and "Do you   
know where Serena is?" I felt like someone had blown a whole in my   
stomach. Serena would never stay out that late unless she called! Molly,   
I have to call Molly. Maybe something happened and she crashed at Molly's!  
"I'm going to make a phone call!" I jumped off Lita's couch and headed   
toward the kitchen. She has to be at Molly's!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is she?"  
"Serena...Serena Tsukino. She lives in the City."  
"How do you know her?"  
"She's a...friend...who was at the wrong place at the wrong time..."  
"Oh, well, you know what were going to have to do with her."  
"..."  
"D.C. It's not your fault she got messed up in this."  
"I know...but I could have..."  
"Nothing. There's nothing that you could change. Does K.T. know about   
her?"  
"No, not yet."  
Who are those men? I tried to open my eyes but it was so hard! My head   
ached and I felt like a tracker had just rolled over me! I have been   
laying here for sometiime just listening to the two (or is there three)   
men.  
I am laying on something soft and warm. There is a faint smell of Pine   
in the air.  
"Darien...?" I mumbled.  
"Serena, it's a about time you woke up!" he sounded worried. Why would he   
be worried? He's the reason I'm conked out!  
"Mmm, jerk!" I mumbled again.  
"Serena, you need to wake up!" I opened my eyes...slowly...  
The first thing I saw was Darien leaning over me. His black hair had fallen   
over his forehead. His eyes held concern. Then behind him I saw another man.   
He was tall with broad shoulders. He had gray hair and kind light-blue   
eyes.  
"Who are you?" I asked him. He looked surprised then smiled, "You can call   
me K.C."  
I smiled, "That's an odd name but I like it." I like this man. He looked   
very friendly! Darien had leaned back so he sat up strait at the side of   
the bed. The bed was huge! A king size, I think; it had royal blue covers   
over it while the frame was a thick cherry-wood. Very expensive! As I   
looked around the room it looked equally so with it's cherry-wood dresser   
and big windows. The Blue drapes were shut so only the light in the room   
shone. I looked back at Darien and glared at him. He was the one that brought   
me here! For NO reason at that! I turned on my side away from him.  
"Serena, I had no choice!" he begged.  
"I am not listening to you, Darien!" I hissed.  
"Uhh, dang! I got to leave for a few minutes..."  
"Fine by me! Stay AWAY longer if you like!" I buried my head in the   
pillows.  
"Maybe you should leave her alone for a while. I'm sure she has lots to   
think about."  
"..."  
I started crying into the pillow. My life is turned upside down once   
again and because of the same man! Luna, Artemis, Mina, Lita, Ray, Amy,...  
Sammy! They must all be so worried! I'm sooo sorry I just didn't go back the  
way I came. Luna would be right; Curiosity does kill the Cat! Oh, Luna I   
hope you're not TOO worried. I'm fine... for now! I cried harder! I feel   
so alone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^Don't forget me when I'm gone. ^  
"I won't forget you when you're gone!" sang Luna.  
^You always in my heart, I will always be true. ^  
"Your in my heart too! I will always be true!"  
^Never forget me. Never forget me. Never forget me. ^  
"I'll never forget you! I'll never forget you! I'll nev-"  
"Shut-up Luna! I can't take it anymore!" I cried into Ray's pillow.  
Sniff, sniff, sniff! "Oh, where could Serena be?"  
"Oh, how I hate that music band!" sniffed Luna.  
"You're the one singing to it!" I snapped. Luna had been moping around   
ever since she found out Serena was, 'indeed' missing. Now we are all   
over at Ray's trying to figure out what to do.  
"What could have happened to Meatball head? Do you think she was kidnapped?"   
Ray asked.  
"Maybe." Lita looked to be in deep thought as she stuffed two peanut   
butter cookies in her mouth at once.  
"But would they or who ever they are want a ransom?" asked Ray. I looked   
up at her. Ray was standing in the doorway with a plate of cookies while   
Lita and I sat on the floor holding pillows in our laps. Amy was on the   
bed holding her minicomputer, eating a cookie with one hand and with the   
other typing franticly.  
"Here's my theory. Serena must have gone on a walk, like she usually does,   
but then was kidnapped by some really weird syco guy from a prison near by.   
Then taken to a big commercial building on the outside of Tokyo City, you   
know like tying her to a railroad or something." All the girls looked at me   
like I had gone nuts. "Or maybe not. At least I'm thinking of something!"  
Amy sighed then looked back down at her computer, "I think we should put a   
news paper out in missing persons. Then maybe if someone saw her they might   
call in."  
"Okay, that sounds good. How about going to the cops?" I asked.  
"I already thought of that. She hasn't been missing for twenty-four hours   
yet." Put in Amy.  
"Okay, so we're on our own. Now, what? I don't want to sit around   
doing nothing!"  
"Were scouts, we'll do something." Stated Lita.  
"Like what though?" We were getting nowhere! We all just sat there thinking.   
I knew this was one case that was not going to crack easily!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, are you okay?"  
"I guess so. But I'm so confused! What do I do?"  
"That is for you to decide. You make your own destiny, Serena."  
"That's what you always say! I need some help! Darien is being a jerk!   
He doesn't even care what I think about all this! I can't even remember   
what happened that I wasn't suppose to see!"  
"Serena, your strong. You have to find out for yourself where this all   
leads. Your not fourteen anymore you're a grown adult! You have to   
choose weather to trust Darien or not. You can't keep playing guessing   
games with yourself, you need to choose once and for all what you're   
going to do."  
"Will I see my friends again?"  
"I have to go, Serena. Remember what we talked about!"  
"Pluto, don't do this! You always leave like this! Stay just for a   
while, please!"  
"Bye, Serena!"  
"No! No! Pluto! You can't!"  
I sat up strait in bed. The room was dark and empty. "Dang it, Pluto   
you always leave on the answer that I really want to hear!" I moved my   
hand to my side to feel something soft against my skin. I looked down to  
see a half bloomed red rose, thorn less at that. I sighed.  
"What do I do...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Told you Darien didn't die! Well, I gott'a go!   
I hope you enjoyed the show!  
E-mail!  
Thanks for read'in! 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"   
Chapter: Three  
Author: Marie J.M.  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I lay on the bed too depressed to get up. This place is gloomy; it fits   
my mood perfectly. I don't feel any urge to get up or move. I just want to   
sleep away all this uncertainty. The scouts are going to wonder where I   
went. And Sammy! Oh, how I wish I could get out of here. But I don't feel   
like getting out, I just want to lay here. I wonder where Darien went. Why   
am I here? Why does he say he wants to protect me...? We were enemies up   
until now, still we're not very good friends either. How can I trust him   
when he keeps doing things to betray my trust?   
I feel so helpless and alone! I need someone to talk to. I wish Mina were   
here. Mina... oh, I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her or anything. I   
hope she's not mad at me. If I had just gone to that party instead... maybe   
this all wouldn't have happened. I heard a thump right out side the window.   
I tried to ignore it but it persisted. I folded back the covers and   
actually moved to get off the bed. Who is out there? I wonder if it's night   
or day.   
I walked across the seemingly mile long room to the royal blue curtains   
that draped over the window. "Thump!" I heard it again. I pulled back   
the curtains to see darkness. I've been in here all day?! I looked down to   
see an old truck making odd noises. That must be where the thumping is   
coming from. I turned back toward the bed. My feet were cold. Cold? Where   
are my shoes? I looked around in the dark. Where's the light? I found the   
door and turned on the light. This is so stupid; I haven't even eaten lunch!   
Who skips lunch? That is 'so' unlike me. I found my shoes slightly tucked   
under the bed. At least they didn't take them with them. Then I would have   
to run around barefoot. Not that I mind but I wouldn't want to go outside   
with no shoes on. As far as I could tell from looking out the window there   
was no grass.   
I sighed. I wonder if the door is locked. I went back over to the door   
and tried the handle. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" He locked the door! Where   
did he think I was going to go?! It's not like I know where I am!   
"HE'S A JERK, A BLASTED JERK!" I swore under my breath. I threw up my hands   
and jumped back into bed, pulling the covers back over me. I am going to die   
in here!   
"Thump!" Stupid truck, stupid house, stupid bed, and stupid...stupid...  
stuff! Oh, this is so not good! Next time I see him I am going to punch   
him in the nose or the eye or maybe the stomach or... or...  
I was cut off from my thoughts with the sound of glass breaking. I screamed   
and sat up in bed. The window was broken. It's not that windy out there,   
Is it?   
Just then I saw someone jump in through the window. It was the man in a   
gray raincoat, the same raincoat as the man I saw at the park!   
"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I screeched. The man approached me,   
"You will never live to tell your life story or...mine!" His voice was low   
and frightening.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked him. I then saw the knife at his   
side, clenched tightly in his hand. His face was a mask, cold and unforgiving.   
I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Banging on it I screamed. "Darien! Darien!"   
wait why am I calling for him? Because you don't know anyone   
else idiot! Yes, I do. What about that K.C guy?   
"K.C.! K.C.!" I yelled still pounding on the door. I turned to see the man   
only a few feet away from me. I moved away from the door just in time! His   
knife went into the door but he quickly pulled it out and continued to stalk   
me.  
I backed my self up against the bed pole. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! This   
is the end isn't it? I won't ever see my friends again. And they'll continue   
to look for me only to find me dead somewhere in the streets. Oh, Mina I'm   
sooo sorry I didn't come with you!   
Bang! The door flew open to reveal two wonderful, well maybe just   
one wonderful, man! Darien and K.C. came running in. Darien grabbed me as   
K.C. fought the man in gray.   
I didn't see what happened because Darien had pulled me out, into, and down   
the hall. We didn't stop running we just kept on going down this long,   
long, long hallway. Then I heard a shot! A gun shot.   
"Get her out of here!" yelled K.C. from down the hall. Darien didn't   
bother to respond he just kept running, taking me with him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, please forgive me! I will never yell at your sister again!" pleaded   
Mina while kneeling at Sammy's feet. "Uh, Mina. It's not your fault..."   
Sammy replied, feeling uncomfortable while one of Serena's best friends   
was making a scene on the sidewalk. Everyone was looking at them. It was   
nine-o-clock and he was trying to find someplace to eat when Mina came   
along.   
"Oh, but it is! If I hadn't yelled at her..." Mina didn't continue; she   
broke off crying.   
"Mina! Get off the sidewalk! You look like a dork! Do you think Serena   
would like you embarrassing her brother?" Sammy asked, knowing what Mina   
would say.   
Mina stopped crying and looked around at the spectators. She blushed   
madly. "Sorry." Mina got up and brushed off her yellow skirt.  
"Come on. Lets go over to that café' over there." Sammy pointed to the   
green and white restaurant.   
"Good idea." Stated Mina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is the last one. I hope everybody sees these." Said Lita   
after stapling the last poster with Serena's picture on it. Amy nodded,   
"I'm sure we'll find Serena in no time."   
"Well, I for one am convinced that she's somewhere around here spying on   
us. Laughing at the fools we're being. She's probably someplace eating a   
mouth full of food." Put in Ray while taping her foot nervously.   
"Right, Ray. But have you forgotten she doesn't eat as much as she used   
too." Replied Lita.  
Ray stuck her nose in the air and looked away, "Fine." Unknown to the   
girls Ray bit her lip as it began to quiver. Where are you Serena?   
A Tear trickled down her cheek.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally stopped after we exited the house/building. My arms hurt from   
where Darien had handled me. I rubbed my sore arms then looked down. My   
shoes! I forgot my shoes! Dang! I looked over to where Darien stood   
breathing heavily. His arm looked to be in pain. He shouldn't be saving   
me in his condition! Oh, now you're worried about him? Shut-up, we're friends!   
I yelled at myself.   
"Darien? Are you alright?"   
He looked up at me, "I'm fine." He looked around. What was he looking for   
and why are we out here? You'd think we would be safer inside. Just then   
we heard a loud sound just above us. I looked up to see a helicopter. Oh,   
no! We are not out here for that, are we? It landed and Darien moved   
toward it. No way was I getting in that thing!   
I turned around and headed back to the house but once again Darien grabbed   
me and pulled me toward the helicopter. "I am not getting in there!" I had   
to yell so he could hear me. "Get in there, now!" he yelled at me.   
"No!"   
Darien glared at me before bending down. At first I was confused and didn't   
know what he was doing but then I felt his shoulder up against my waist.   
He heaved me up over his shoulder. "Darien! Put me down!" I yelled.  
He put me down in the helicopter and shut the door. I looked out the window.   
It was too dark to see.   
I turned and glared at him. He looked worn out and tired. I wonder how   
much sleep he'd gotten today. I sighed and closed my eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Lita! A helicopter." Ray pointed up.  
"Yep, I wonder why anyone would be out here this time of night." Thought   
Lita aloud.  
"Huh, well let's go find Mina. I think she went down main-street." Stated   
Amy.  
"Do you think it's from the hospital?" asked Ray.   
"No. Hospital helicopters don't look like that. I would say it looks more   
like a army helicopter." Stated Amy.   
"Guys I'm feeling...strange..." stated Ray.   
"The nega-verse?" Asked Lita.  
"No, it's...its... I don't know." Added Ray.  
Amy shook her head, not sure what to make of it. "Let's find Mina and   
talk."  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if he was awake or   
not.   
"Mmm?"   
"Um, thanks for...ah...saving me and all." I said then moved closer to   
him.  
I could see a small smile appear on his lips.   
"But I wish you could tell me what's going on. And who was that guy?" I   
asked. His smile faded then he turned his head away from me. I felt crushed   
that he couldn't trust me. "Go to sleep, Serena. You're going to need it."   
I heard him say but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. I've had   
enough sleep to last a week! Where were we going anyway? I have so   
many questions and so few answers! Why won't anyone talk to me?! I'm going   
to go insane then slowly die if I didn't get some answers soon. I would   
really like to know what my grounds are! Like, how 'far can I go' type   
thing. Despite so many hours of sleep I got, my eyelids grew heavy and   
I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena, you can be so unnerving. How did that guy find out about her anyway.   
We had everything under control then; wham! You were screaming! I felt my   
heart stop. I was afraid of not getting there in time! What if that guy   
had gotten to her! What would I do? What would I live for?!   
I looked down at Serena. I laid her on a couch in a small living room.   
The musty air from outside dripped in. Serena. She thinks so much of   
her friends. But right now she needs to think about herself and how she's   
going to survive. I can't be watching her every minute; I have a mission.   
And I can't just abandon it! Tokyo is at stake!  
I heard her mumble something in her sleep then she fell silent once   
again.   
It's all, my fault! She shouldn't be here! She should be in her own bed with   
her brother watching over her.   
I wish I hadn't left her...so alone. I took care of Sailor Moon by   
placing Moonlight Knight but what of Serena? What has she gone through?   
I should have been there to protect her from any fears or unwanted enemies!   
I should have been there!   
I touched my arm, it felt sore from using it; from my shoulder to the tips   
of my fingers it felt I had worked out non-stop. I need a rest from all   
this, that's why I came here in the first place. Dang, those jerks! They   
had to come to Tokyo to make trouble!   
I walked to the window and ran my fingers through my hair. I need to   
find a safe place to put her without anyone finding her. Where? Where   
would she be safe from harm? I can't think of one place that this princess   
would be safe.   
I wonder if K.T. can help me. Maybe he knows where I can place her for a   
while so I can get this job done!  
I'll have to call him tomorrow. "I'll protect you Serena, that's my   
greatest mission...!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to the sound of a bell and opened my eyes to see an Old looking   
room. The sun streamed in casting rays of light across the floor. Now, where   
am I? I sat up and looked around to find no one in the room. Where is every-  
body? Darien?   
"Darien?" I got up. Man, I'm starving! I looked out the window only to   
see, water? Where am I, on a boat? "Darien?" I called; Still no answer.   
This is getting old! I looked down at my feet to find myself still   
barefoot. Mmm, I've got an idea. It was a crazy idea, something I usually   
didn't do; maybe that's why I wanted to so much.  
I opened the door and walked onto the porch. The house seemed to sway with   
the current. The water seemed to go on, never ending! I jumped off the side   
of the porch and into the water below. I swam up to the top and smiled.   
This water feels great! I swam back and fourth, away from the house and back.   
As I swam I noticed that the house was half way on land and half way out on   
the water. It was an old house with red paint pealing off it. Again I   
wondered where we were. We're still in Tokyo. I looked over to the sign   
just above the house, with the word 'Tokyo' faded out.   
I ducked under water and when I came up I saw Darien on the dock.   
"Hey, it's about time you got back!" I called. Darien turned around,   
relief evident on his features. "What's that matter? Think I was going   
to run off? Like I even know where I am, thanks to you!" I yelled.  
"Get out of the water, Serena!" He 'did not' look happy! Why should he?   
He probably thought-, "Oh, great! Now I'm going to have to go look for her   
or save her life; AGAIN!" or something. Darien can be so conceited!   
"I'm taking a swim and I am NOT getting out just because you freaked out!"   
I yelled at him.   
"Now! Serena. Someone might see you." He said.  
I ignored him and went under water again, swimming further away. When I came   
up he was standing closer to the side of the deck. "I'm warning you, Serena.   
Get back here." I heard him say. What was he going to do, jump in and get   
me? Ha! Right! "I'll be in, in a minute!" I yelled back and went under   
water again.   
This time when I came up I didn't see Darien anywhere. Where did he go?   
Did he actually leave me here? I looked around. He didn't jump in did he?   
There was no sight of him.   
Just then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he popped out from under   
the water. "I told you! You can't be out here!"   
"Darien!" I gasped. Wait a minute... "What about your arm?! You're going   
to make it worse! I can't believe how demanding and bossy you are!" I   
yelled going from worried to annoyed.  
"Serena," he started in a low voice, "You can not be out here. There are   
spies and I can't let you get hurt! I need you to do what ever I say. My   
arm his fine. It will heal." I stared at him opened mouthed for a while.   
Then glared at him. "You don't understand!" I yelled.   
"No! You don't understand!" he yelled back.   
"Then tell me! I want to understand but your not answering any of my   
questions! I'm not a toy Darien, I'm a living breathing-"  
Darien cut me off, "Women. I know...believe me I know." For some reason   
that statement made me feel weak all over. And very aware of how close we   
were. My heart speed up, warming my body. "Fine, I'll corporate but only if   
I can contact my friends and let them know that I'm alright. I'll even hold   
back on the questions for now."   
Darien looked at me unsure, "Serena, we can't-"  
"Then you have a very uncooperative girl on your hands!" I stated.   
He sighed, "Fine. We'll work something out. Now! Will you please get out of   
this water?"   
I smiled, "Thank you for saying, please!" I then broke away from him and   
swam back to the house on my own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Yawwh! I'm tired! Did you guys get any sleep last night?" asked Mina.   
She looked around then realized that the girls weren't up yet. They all   
lay spread out on Ray's floor. Lita's head lay on Amy's stomach while   
Ray's feet were on Lita's legs. Mina had actually gotten the bed.   
"Hey, guys! Wake up!" shouted Mina.   
"Wha...?" asked Lita as she sat up strait, "What time is it?"   
Mina looked at the clock, "Around eight a.m. why?"   
"Mmm, no reason. I'm hungry!" stated Lita.  
"Good, me to. What are you going to cook?" asked Mina while licking her   
lips.  
"Who said I was going to cook?" asked Lita while staring at her like she   
was insane.   
"You always cook. It's your nature." Stated Mina.  
"Right." Lita rolled her eyes and got up. Ray's feet hit the   
floor.  
"Ow!" Squealed Ray.  
"Is it morning?" mumbled Amy.  
"Yes, another day to find Serena! Now get up!" smiled Mina   
cheerfully.  
"How can you be this cheery in the morning?!" asked Ray  
"Everyday is a new day. Just think a whole day without any mistakes in it!"   
Mina pulled back the covers.  
"Yet." Stated Ray.  
"Yah, that's the down fall of it all, you always do." Mina then got off the   
bed and made her way to the kitchen.  
"Do you think we'll find Serena today?" asked Ray to Amy.  
Amy didn't reply but instead just stared out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I rang out my wet hair, it now smells like salt water. But at least I   
felt good!  
I also rang out my shirt. I looked over to see Darien put one hand on the   
dock, he was still in the water.   
He sat there breathing hard. "Looks like you need more exercise!" I   
laughed.  
"Very funny! But I get plenty. And even more since I met up with up with   
you again."   
"Ah, poor ba-"  
"Don't even say it!" he cut me off. I smirked at him. He tried pulling   
himself up with one hand. It wasn't going to happen.   
"Should I get someone to help you?" I asked looking around in mock   
concern.  
"Oh, shut-up and grab my hand."   
"Well, if you're going to talk to me like that!" I stepped back and   
headed back into the house.  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
I turned around. He was really having trouble getting up. I sighed and   
grabbed his hand and helped pull him over the side. He was heavy!   
"Thanks." He muttered. I smiled and sat down next to him, "So, do you   
have a piece of paper on you?"   
He stared at me for a second, "You are something, you know that?" I shook   
my head.   
He smiled, "Now I have to call and get us some clothes to wear. We can't   
walk around freezing to death."  
"I don't know what your talking about but it sounds good to me!" We   
walked inside and I sat on the floor so I wouldn't get the couch wet.   
Darien stood dripping wet while holding his left arm with his right hand.  
I have to admit I feel a little guilty about making him jump in. But   
I didn't make him jump in! He chose to, the idiot! I was perfectly fine   
out there. He is way too over protective.  
Darien picked up a black bag that read T.B.S. on the side in big bold   
white letters. I wondered what it meant. Darien opened it up and pulled   
out a cell phone, the phone had a phone cord hook to it. He then dialed   
some numbers that made little beeping noises. I watched as he put it to   
his ear and waited.   
"T.K. great, it's you! I need some clothes down here, now. Little Miss   
Mermaid decided to go for a little swim." ******** "How should I know   
why?" *********  
"Very funny, now listen to me, I need somee dry clothes for me and some for   
Miss fishy here." ********** "Um, she's about eighteen," ************************  
Darien looked at me as if to size me up.   
"She's slim, nice figure, long legs and tall." I felt my face go red   
and turned so Darien couldn't see. Wow, he thought that about me? I   
all of a sudden felt very self-conscience. He seemed to sum me up like...  
never mind what like. I tuned back into what he was saying. "That's not   
funny T.K. Just mind your own business. Have I.K. get her something if you   
can't handle it!" **************** "Haha, right! Just get it here and fast!   
I'm freezing!" **************** "Alright, bye!" Click.   
Darien gave me a rude smile, "Now, look what you got us into. We're   
soaking wet!"   
"You should have been more careful. I told you not to come in after me!"   
I said then turned my head in the other direction showing no further conversation   
was to be made. I heard him sigh and then stomp outside. I   
knew he wasn't really that mad, just annoyed. Men, they can be so hard   
to get along with! I turned to look at where he once stood; my eyes rested   
on the bag. Mmm, I wonder if there's any paper in there. I got up and   
walked over, I opened the bag; sure enough inside there was a note pad   
and several pens. I pulled them out and began to write a letter to the   
girls.   
Darien walked in just as I signed my name at the bottom. I looked up,   
"I'm finished!"  
Darien only nodded.  
"So, when do you think this will all be over? What ever it is..." I asked.   
It had to be soon right? I can't live like this forever! I want my bed back   
and my room and my friends. He can't keep me captive! Besides, it's not like   
I can't take care of myself. I am Sailor Moon after all. But Darien doesn't   
know that. I smiled. At least that's one thing he can't take away.   
"I don't know. It depends if we do it right the first time. If we have to  
make another attempt then it could take a couple of months."   
"Months!" I burst out. There is no way I am staying here for any longer   
than three days! Of course if I wanted to I could just change into Sailor   
Moon and be out of here in minutes and on my way back home. That's 'if' I   
knew where I was that is. I changed my mood and smiled at him, "Okay, so   
where are we right now?"   
He looked at me, "Your smart Serena, but not 'that' smart. I'm not telling   
you. Nor will anyone else here."   
I looked around. Anyone else?   
"Darien, are you okay? There's no one else here." I commented.  
"Of course there are people here. You don't think we would be where there is   
no protection. There are at least two dozen back up men surrounding this   
one area along with their two dozen guns ready to fire when ready." His   
voice cut through sharp with annoyance.   
I glared at him, "How was I suppose to know? I don't go around saving the   
world from unknown forces!" That was one of the biggest lie I've ever made!   
That is exactly what I do!   
"Of course you don't! You couldn't take it!" he glared at me then started   
to pace the floor.   
I folded my arms and blew my bangs away from my face. The stupid man has   
no idea who he's dealing with! I know what back up is! What do you think   
the scouts are when it gets tough?! Then it struck me. Is that what is happening?   
Is there something that bad going to happen? I was once   
again confused.   
  
"Darien, tell me what's going on!" I demanded as if I were talking to one   
of the scouts.   
"I can't tell you. I'm sworn not to tell anyone!" he stated. Sworn not to   
tell anyone my foot! What is he talking about? Who does he think I'm going   
to tell? The scouts? Andrew? My brother? Not very likely!  
"I need to know! I can't go on just watching this all happen. Being   
brought from one place to another with no meaning! You would demand the   
same thing if it was the other way around. You know you would and it would   
drive you crazy to be at the mercy of some girl wouldn't it? Well, that's   
how I feel! Now tell me!" I demanded once again. His eyes blazed. He came   
up to me in two quick steps. He put his hand under my chin bringing my face   
up to meet his. "You don't understand and you can't! It's better that you   
don't know. It's better that nobody knows! You are not in the position to   
demand anything, Serena! Nothing! You are under the government's supervision   
now and that's how it will stay till this is over and done with! I can only   
promise your safety if you do what your told and if you stop asking   
question!" he jerked my chin up higher as he stared into my eyes with   
such intensity. He then jerked his hand from my chin and walked outside   
once again. I stood there in shock. What had just happened? A tear rolled   
down my cheek, I quickly brushed it away and sniffed. I was not going to   
cry! I started to tremble so I just fell to the floor. Something is   
wrong; something is terrible wrong!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Molly, are you sure that was the last time Serena talked to you?" I asked.   
We didn't know where else to look; we've been searching everywhere! We   
even talked to Melvin for goodness sakes! We were at our last straw.  
"No, I just talked to her that one time when she told me about...Darien   
coming back from the dead! Can you believe it?" Molly gulped.  
"He wasn't dead in the first place." Stated Mina, "He just disappeared,   
that's all!"  
"Well, then he is the most stupid, conceited, unfeeling jerk that ever   
lived, to leave Serena like that! And the whole time she thought he was   
dead! Sobbing over his grave for nothing! Why, I ought' a tear his heart   
out! As soon as I get a hold of him he won't know 'what' hit him! He'll   
be so knocked out he won't know which way is north or south!" Molly was   
now standing up in an up rage, her fists clenched and her eyes going   
dark.   
Mina giggled nervously beside me, "Molly calm down. As far as we know   
Darien had it bad for the girl. Not that I'm making excuses for him and   
not that I don't want to give it to him myself but he was in love with   
Serena. Even Andrew knows, he confessed to it."   
Molly looked at me unsure but then decided to sit down. She breathed in   
and out, in and out, "Fine. We'll set the fact that Darien hurt Serena   
aside."   
I could hear the girls sigh.   
"Now, do you know where she could be?" asked Ray.   
"No, not unless she got locked in the mall or something." Molly joked   
lightly.  
"If she could have her choice I'd say she would be with Darien!" Amy   
smiled at the thought, "But then again Darien has already left."  
All the girls turned and stared at her.   
"What?" Amy asked.   
"What did you say?" I asked.   
"Lita, stop looking at me like that! I didn't say anything about school!"   
she protested.  
I smiled, "You're a genius Amy!"   
"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Ray asked me.  
"Of course! What better place to be than with Darien!" I couldn't   
believe we never thought of this in the first place. "Come on guys,   
we need to talk to Andrew. Maybe he knows where he's at!"   
"What are you talking about?" Amy asked as Mina pulled her to her   
feet.   
"We're on a search for the soul mates of the year!" Declared Mina.   
"But-"  
"Don't interrupt the Senshi of Love, Amy!" exclaimed Mina.  
"What are you talking about?" Molly came up next to her.   
"Um, you know! Hehe, Sailor Venus. In...the...movie." Tried Mina knowing   
she was on dangerous ground.  
"Oh, that's cute!" she laughed as we left for the arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid, stupid girl!" I repeated for the hundredth time! She doesn't   
realize how much danger she's in. Why? Because you won't tell her. But   
I can't tell her! She shouldn't have to know! She should be 'at home'   
and 'in bed' away from all   
this mess. This isn't right!! I stopped pacing on the deck to look over   
the water at the sunset. It was a brilliant orange-red with a bright   
yellow backdrop. The water was coming up and down in small waves as it   
seemingly tried to make it to the shore but never could. In a way I felt   
like that. Always moving forward but never quiet making it. Sure, I save   
a country but than what? Nothing. I have nowhere to go. Simple as that. I   
have an empty hotel room to come to every time I accomplish a mission.   
Where else would I go? Sure, there's Andrew but isn't there suppose to be   
more? I have no love life what so ever and I probably never will...  
Serena...she's eighteen...I wonder what...or how many men she's dated. Is   
she engaged? Why hadn't I thought of that before? Why would she be free?  
She's way to beautiful for any man to pass up. I then started to pace the   
deck again as my mind whirled with unwanted thoughts. I wouldn't have a   
chance! I tried to envision Serena with someone else. It wasn't working...  
it's like she is meant for me...but she well, I bet she hates me after what   
I just said and...I was a little ruff with her wasn't I? But she made   
me so...so,...scared...  
She can't know! I have to protect her from...what ever is going to   
happen. She's too precious, too wonderful, I just can't think of her   
ever leaving! Serena...that's what keeps me living through these   
murderous years, months, weeks, days, hours, even minutes to seconds.   
The thought of her; so innocent and protected. Oh, how many times have   
I dreamed of her? Dancing, smiling, running,  
oh...and her sweet kisses that I have never had the privilege to have.   
No, only in my dreams...but dreams aren't real...  
I stopped at the door and looked in. Serena had fallen asleep on the   
couch, still slightly damp, her hair stuck to her forehead while her arms   
easily became her pillow.   
So, so, beautiful! I sighed. I wonder where K.T. is. He should be here   
by now. Something must have gone wrong. I walked into the room and went for   
the cell phone ready to dial for help. But then I heard someone at the door.   
I cautiously went toward the door, I pulled my gun out of my jacket. I   
felt somewhat comforted by the familiar feeling.   
"D.C.?" I heard someone whisper. That sounded like K.T. I quickly  
moved in front of the door and opened it. I was relived to find that it   
was indeed K.T.   
"Where have you been? I was about to call!" I whispered so as not to   
wake  
Serena.   
"Sorry, but we had some chiggers on our tail! I got here as soon as   
possible!" K.T. then looked behind me.   
"It's the girl. You have the stuff?" I asked .K.T. nodded as he only saw   
her legs and shoulder peeking out from the couch.  
"Can we talk outside?" I asked. I was afraid of waking her up.  
"Sure." K.T. moved away from the door and stepped out into the middle of   
the deck. I shut the door behind me as I left the dark room.   
"Well?" I asked.  
"I have it. It's right there." He pointed toward two black bags.   
I nodded as soon as I saw them sitting by the door.  
"How old is she?" he asked. I found that an odd question since I already   
told him on the phone.   
"Eighteen, I told you that already." I stated a little annoyed by the way   
he kept glancing back at the house.   
"Eighteen," he repeated, "D.C. I think I'm going to have Phillip go along   
with you."   
I sighed. I knew what he was thinking. 'Eighteen-year-old girl with an   
older guy, who know what can happen'. "K.T. we're friends! I wouldn't   
do anything to harm her."   
"That's not what I-"  
I cut him off annoyed by his theory, "K.T. I know what you meant. And I   
would never do that to that Meatball head!"   
He sighed but then looked at me with determination, "D.C. I would feel   
a lot better if Phillip went along with you. Besides, don't you think she   
might be a little more comfortable if there was another women there,   
Phillip would understand her if she was having an emotional break down   
or something. I doubt you could handle that."   
Sometime I hated the way K.T.'s mind worked. In a way he was right. Serena   
is probably feeling a bit captured. Phillip could talk to her. I knew   
Serena still doesn't trust me and she probably won't until later. I sighed   
in consent and  
K.T. smiled in relief.   
"I trust you like no other, D.C. but even men have they're weaknesses." He   
then started back to where he came from. I never knew where he went or   
even where he came from in the first place. We all had our secrets and we   
kept them well. I knew K.T. had a family somewhere. He had told me once on   
one of our missions that he had left his kids at home. They were young   
and unsupervised. It made me wonder if he felt that some how by taking care   
of this girl it would fill the feeling of regret for not staying and   
watching his own kids. I felt my body drape and wondered how many hours of   
sleep did I get in the last two days.   
Tomorrow was going to be busy; we couldn't stay here forever. We had to get   
out in the open and get this deal, mission or what ever you call it in the   
bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to the feeling of the house being empty. I stared at the   
digital clock uninterested in what it read. The red lights were a blur as   
I just lay there thinking. Serena was gone, my only sister, to where I   
didn't know. Dad will be so worried when he finds out, and what about   
Mom? She'll freak out and go into depression. I know she'll blame herself   
for it. Oh, Serena. Where could she be? Hours passed and the sun shone   
bright through my window. What would Serena do if I were missing? Just   
then I realized I had been going about this all-wrong. Serena wouldn't   
stay in bed and wish the day away! She would be out doing everything   
possible to find me! You are such a fool! I pulled back the blankets and   
hopped out of bed. I ran into the bathroom to take my shower.   
I'llfind you Serena! You just wait! You'll be back home in no   
time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I lifted my eyelids to the sound of running water. Where is that coming   
from? I lifted my head up and scanned the room. It all looked the same   
except for two black bags that were sitting in the corner.  
"Ohhh, so it wasn't a dream! It was a 'nightmare'!" I groaned before my   
head hit the pillow. Or was it a pillow? I looked down at the familiar   
object. It was a jacket, a jacket that smelled strange with the mixture of   
roses and salt water. Not the greatest combination. I sat up once more and   
this time I stood up. I found where the sound of water was coming from,   
the bathroom. Darien must be in there. I was right. Just then Darien came   
out wearing black pants with a black t-shirt. His hair was slightly damp   
from his shower and falling over his forehead. I gulped. He looks hot!   
Darien smiled, "Good morning! There's a bag over there with some clothes   
in it. K.T. dropped it off last night."   
I nodded then found the bag, I picked it up and carried it to the bathroom.   
I was not going to try my voice just yet. So I shut the door and started   
the shower. This was going to be a long day!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Lita POV)  
  
"Andrew! There you are!" I yelled. I was by one of the video games asking   
some little kid if he's seen Andrew around.   
"Hey, long time no see! What's going on?" he asked as he walked out from   
behind the counter.   
"We need to talk to you about...something." Stated Mina as she stepped out   
from behind me. Mina could be so obvious sometime. Andrew of course could   
tell something was up so he took on a serious look and motioned for us to   
follow him   
to the back room. When we were all situated on a couch or stool he asked us   
what was going on.  
"Serena, is missing." Amy was direct and to the point. I planned to break   
it to him softly but I guess that was out of the question. We still hadn't   
told Andrew the bad news. We didn't want to upset him and get him all   
worried for nothing.   
"What do you mean- missing? She's got to be somewhere. Is this some kind   
of joke?" he asked. This was defiantly not a joke!   
"Do you know where Darien is?" I asked.  
"Why? You think Darien took her?" he asked me. "No, of course not. But   
Serena might have gone with him. You know how she feels about him."   
Andrew was quite for a while before he spoke, "Darien didn't tell me   
where he was going. He said it was best that I didn't know. He said that   
it was for my protection or something."   
I looked at Mina, Amy then Ray. We were in for a lot of trouble if Serena   
got messed up with Darien somehow. What if she was in danger?   
"Are you sure...?" Mina trailed off with a worried look in her eyes.  
"Darien may be my best friend but I wouldn't keep something like that a   
secret from you. That would be too cruel for words." Andrew assured us.  
I nodded in understanding. Andrew was our last hope. What were we going   
to do now? Just than the communicators went off.  
"Andrew we have to go! Thanks for the help!" we all got up and quickly   
left the building. As soon as we found an ally to hide in we turned on   
the communicator to see Luna's face appear.   
"Scouts! We have a red alert! Malachite just showed up with a power   
hungry yomma at his side! The yomma has already taken out a half a dozen   
people! I'm at the South Beach Hotel." The communicator went dead. We   
looked at each other and nodded. Then we changed into our respective   
scout uniforms.   
My heart beat wildly with the anticipation of a fight.   
But what about Sailor Moon? We were going to have to kill this thing   
without her! I hope no one gets hurt! This is not good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt that familiar dark energy. The nega-verse was on the   
lose! I quickly got out of the shower and changed into black pants and a   
shirt. There was even a black ponytail holder, I flipped my hair into   
one ponytail in the back not wanting to spend a lot of time on my hair   
at the moment. When I came out Darien wasn't there but instead there was a   
Woman with dark brown hair thrown into a ponytail, maroon eyes and a tan   
skin. She was a little taller than   
I was as she wore black pants and a black shirt with an army jacket. What   
was with the black thing?   
"Where did Dar-?" I was quickly cut off. "You will address him as D.C.   
from now on. We use code names."   
I nodded, "Um, well then where did...D.C. go?" This girl was weird! What   
was  
with her anyway? "He said he had urgent business. He'll be back shortly."   
She affirmed. "So, who are you?" I asked, expecting a code name. "Phillip."   
She stated.   
I looked at her confused, "Phillip? Isn't that a guys name?"   
"If you prefer you can call me Philly." This girl reminded me of Lita but   
of course Lita isn't as...formal. I felt a little uncomfortable as we   
just stood there staring at each other. I shifted from one foot to the   
other.   
"Um, so what do you like to do for fun?"  
Hurt crossed over her features. I knew I had struck a swore spot.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"   
"Let's not talk about it. I believe I should inform you on what is   
expected of you." She moved toward the couch and slouched down into   
it. She was apparently comfortable. I sighed and sat down next to her.   
And I thought I had   
escaped lectures.   
"First..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I went to town I saw lot of posters of Serena asking if any one   
had seen her. I knew Serena's friends must have posted them. At least   
they were doing something. It was lunchtime and I was starving so I   
grabbed something to eat out of the cupboard. I least I went shopping   
before all this happened other wise I don't think I would have thought   
of it. I knew I needed to tell Dad what was going on but I hated the   
idea of it. So far Serena and I had been safe, content, and happy.   
Well, almost...it was almost...like she wasn't here half the time. I   
don't mean physically either. I knew she missed Mom and Dad and this   
guy named Darien (I got the info out of Molly about him.). Goodness   
knows the time that I had been so close to telling her...the secret.   
I don't even know it all myself, only what Dad told me. Of course I   
haven't talked to him in years but we have written back and forth since   
I fourteen. I wish I knew exactly where he was. Then I could tell him in   
person. I sighed finely giving in. Mom and Dad had a   
right to know if their daughter was missing. It's about time they found   
out. I went into the study and pulled out a piece of paper. What was I   
going to say? Better let it to them gently. I quickly wrote a letter,   
explaining all that I knew at the moment about Serena missing. I even   
threw in that Serena's friends were helping with the search.   
  
"I hope that satisfies Dad. I know how he likes to have it down to the   
detail but that's the info I have right now. I'll have to call and ask   
Molly if they got any calls on Serena yet. This is going to be one long   
week!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder if the scouts are okay. They didn't even give any thought to   
call me! Thanks guys!   
"So, how do you know D.C. anyway. I don't nosey about other people's   
lives but you've got my curiosity at its peak. I've never seen D.C. so   
worked up over a girl before." Phillip wasn't smiling or anything. I guess   
she was just trying to make some kind of conversation.  
"We were enemies before the war." I stated. I knew that would sharpen   
her curiosity even more.   
"What? That doesn't register, babe."   
"I threw a test paper at him, I was only fourteen when I met him. It   
turned out that we had the same friend. Can I use their real names, or?"  
"No, go ahead and use their names. Finish the story." She was   
obviously interested.  
"Um, well...Andrew works at the arcade that I went to every day   
after school. I had a secret crush, I guess you could say."  
"On D.C.?"   
"No, Andrew. Well, it turned out that Andrew was D.C.'s best friend.   
I was so mad when I found out. You see D.C. had made fun of my test   
score that I had accidentally thrown at him. Since then we fought a lot   
since I kept bumping into him and meeting him at the arcade. He even had   
the nerve to make fun of my hair."  
"What did he say?"  
I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her. It was kind of a friend-to-friend   
joke.  
"He...ah...called me Meatball Head and it stuck. Of course my friends   
picked up on it too and soon every one that I knew...minus Andrew was   
calling me that at one time or another; D.C. most of all though. And he   
STILL calls me that."  
"I don't get it."   
I then realized that I had my hair in a regular ponytail instead of my   
usual buns. I reached behind my head and pulled the ponytail out. I   
then proceeded to put my hair into it's usually meatballs. When I was   
done she was looking at me amused.  
"I wouldn't blame him for it. That is the strangest hair style I've ever   
seen!" Philly smiled. "You know I just might like you yet."  
I didn't know what that meant. Did she not like me before? I wondered   
when Darien was going to get back. We had been sitting here for hours going   
over memories and rules. I wanted to do something, not just sit around   
doing nothing. I could help with what ever they were up to. Sailor Moon   
does come in handy sometime!   
Then I remembered the scouts. I sure hope their okay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amy, do you have a hold on him yet?" yelled Jupiter as she threw lightening   
in all different directions. None of us knew where the darn thing was! I   
threw my 'Venus Love Chain' hoping to hit it. No luck. I stopped momentarily   
to see Mercury working on her compact computer trying to get a lock on the   
so far invisible youmma, Jupiter was still shooting off lightening, Mars   
was watching her back and listening for any swift movements. I don't think   
she can hear   
anything with Jupiter shooting power off like that.   
"Would you please...stop for one minute Jupiter!" yelled Mars. Jupiter   
stopped and glared at her. "Well, at least I'm doing something!"   
"I'm trying to hear." Mars tried to whisper but failed. We thought   
Malachite had shown up by himself but Luna confirmed that there was   
something there. It wasn't until we starting getting kicked in the butt   
that we 'knew' that something was there! Every time we would turn around   
to see nothing. Malachite called it Norka, so I'm guessing it's a female.   
So now we were left alone with this unknown creature on our tail. The bad   
thing about it was that we were at a disadvantage with out being able to see   
it. Maybe if Serena were here she would trip over it, letting us know where   
it was. Serena...to bad she's missing out on the fun. I hope she's okay!  
"Wait! There!" Mars pointed to a bush. It didn't move an inch.   
"Or over there!" I mocked as I pointed in the other direction.  
Mars glared at me, "Watch it Venus."  
I gave her a innocent smile but then feeling a little paranoid I quickly   
turned around to see nothing. I sighed in relief just as I felt something   
hit me in the back! I fell to the ground, eating dirt. My back hurt like   
crazy as I got up; that was a pretty hard blow. The scouts quickly ran   
over to me.   
"What happened?" Jupiter asked. I groaned, "I think it was right behind   
me."  
The scouts looked up seeing nothing but feeling eyes on them. Mercury using   
her computer scanned the area, "I got it! It's ten feet to the left. It is   
made out of a liquidly substance. And her weakest point is her neck.   
"Great! And now how are we suppose to see her?" asked Mars. Mercury   
was thinking, "I'll walk you through it."  
I nodded then stood up, "Let's do it." I started walking in the direction   
Amy said. "Wait! It's not over there any more, she's over there." Amy   
pointed to the right. Mars moved to the right. "Wait, it's not there,   
it's more to the left."   
Mars looked confused so Jupiter headed to the left. "Wait!"   
"Would you make up your mind?!" we yelled together.   
Mercury looked up sheepishly, "Sorry, I pushed the wrong button." I sighed.   
This was going to take awhile.   
"Okay, I got it. Mars move a little to your right then back to steps and   
then do a back kick." Mars nodded and did as she was told. Thankfully we   
heard the sound of someone hitting the ground. "Now, Jupiter I want you to   
fire to your right near the ground."   
Jupiter got in her stance when she flew backwards, skidding on her   
behind.   
"Shoot! She moved..."  
"Noooo she didn't..." I drawled. I received a glare from Mercury. I   
then went over and helped my friend up.   
"Maybe you can give me a warning next time!" Jupiter shouted.  
Mercury nodded, "Okay, Venus. It's right by that tree with pink flowers.   
To the right." Why did I have to sinking feeling that this was not going   
to be good? Amy was smart when it comes to computer work but giving   
directions was another thing. With caution I made my way to the tree   
then stopping a good distance from it, waited for more instructions.   
"Now, move a little to your left and fire!"   
I moved, "Venus Crescent Beam...Smash!" It hit its target as the thing   
started to become visible, I could make out the shape of a women. I was   
right! Jupiter moved in and began shooting off more fireworks. The youmma   
became enraged and ran head first toward me.   
No...  
I stood frozen to my spot, just when I knew I was going to fall to the   
ground I felt someone pick me up. At first I thought it was Jupiter but   
when I looked up, it shocked me to see Tuxedo Mask. I started blushing.   
What a hunk! To bad Serena missed out on this! We landed at a safe distance   
from the yomma and he put me down. "Are you alright, Venus?" he asked me.   
I couldn't believe my luck!   
"Y...ye...yes. I'm... great! Thanks you!" I gave him a short hug.   
"Where's your leader?" he asked gruffly.   
Before I could answer I heard the familiar sound of a dieing yomma. I turned   
to see Jupiter dusting off her hands with a grin on her face. I was relived,   
at least I didn't have to go back and deal with that yomma! I turned back   
to Tuxedo Mask as he waited for me to answer.   
What was I gonna say? I looked at the girls for help but they were too   
busy congratulating themselves to notice.   
I sighed, "She's gone. We don't know where she is."  
"What do you mean she's gone?" he asked.  
"Look we got into a fight and then she disappeared." I looked over at   
the scouts, they were starting to leave, and "I have to go, thanks again!"   
I ran up to my friends. I told the truth as much as I could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No...no...you can't...please don't...don't shoot! I swear I'll tell no one!"   
I heard Serena's familiar voice come from the house. My blood ran cold.   
Someone had found her! I slipped to the side of the house near the door,   
trying to make as little noise as possible. My plan was to bust the door   
open and shot whoever was in there. I could hear Serena wail loud, wasn't  
she being a little   
dramatic?   
"I promise... I won't tell a soul, it will be just... you and me...   
here on out! Just pleasssseeee don't shoot me! We'll be partners!"   
I just couldn't take it any longer, using my good shoulder I rammed into   
the door, then losing my balance I fell on the floor. What I saw wasn't at   
all what I expected. Serena was kneeling in front of the couch with her   
hands clasped together. She wore a shocked look on her face as she stared   
down at me. I then noticed Phillip leaning over the couch with   
an amused...smile? Since when does Phillip smile? Will wonders never   
cease. I then remembered why I was on the floor in the first place. I   
got up while putting on a murderous look. "What on earth do you think   
you're doing?"  
Serena got over her shock and smiled, "It's called charades! You can go   
next if you want! I was playing Lilly Walters in Conspiracy! Did I do   
great or what? Even Philly couldn't figure it out!"   
"We are in the middle of a dilemma and your playing games?! Serena,   
this isn't some kind of game you can play around with! And Phillip I   
thought you were suppose to be helping not giving in to her little   
games!"   
Phillips face turned cold but she didn't say anything.  
"It's not HER fault! If you want to blame me that's FINE but you leave   
her out of this! I don't know what your problem is Darien Chiba but you   
need to lighten up! This may be the end of the world but some one here   
has to maintain some amount of light to brighten up the obsessive amount   
of darkness you cast!" Serena was fuming as she immediately stomped into   
the bathroom and shut the door. I then heard an ear-piercing scream   
of frustration. I felt once again...that emptiness that comes after   
fighting with Serena. What is wrong with me? I looked back at Phillip,   
she was giving me a look I couldn't place.   
"What?!" I asked. She didn't say anything. She got up from the couch   
and walked outside slamming the door. Alone...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Till next time!  
E-mail!  
Thanks for read' in! 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Four  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien is such a jerk! When was he ever nice to me or anybody else anyway?   
All he thinks about is his mission and his self! I could help but nooooo   
he doesn't want help! He has to do it all alone like always, being the   
loner. It's amazing how many people can stand being around him! With   
that thought I broke out crying.   
I've missed him so much these last years! The amazing thing about is that   
no matter what he does or says I still love him. I'm such a fool for it too!   
I wonder if any one in my situation has ever fallen OUT of love. It seems   
like it would be a very hard thing to do. Darien can be so immature some-  
times!  
I looked around the bathroom when I noticed the familiar sound of   
beeping.   
At first I was confused but then it dawned on me! The communicators!   
The   
scouts! I was so excited that I had trouble unzipping the black bag. When   
I finely got the pink device in my hand I pushed the button waiting for   
one of the scouts to appear. I was so relieved to see Ray's face that I   
started crying all over   
again!  
"Serena!" Ray exclaimed; she then turned to someone else in the room,   
"Guys, it worked! I found Serena! She's okay!" Ray then turned back to   
me with eyes brimming with tears, "Are you okay?"   
I nodded as I sniffled, "Oh, Ray I am so glad to see you! I've been so   
scared and confused. It's good to talk to someone normal for once!"   
"What happened?" came in Mina's voice from somewhere in the background.   
"Did you get my letter?" I asked. Ray looked confused. "Well, you should   
get it in a day or two."   
Ray nodded, "So where are you?"  
"I don't know exactly. Some place near the ocean. Um, guys I have to  
tell you... Darien's here. There's also this girl, Philly."  
"Darien? How did you get messed up with him anyway?" I heard Lita's   
voice.   
"It's a long story."  
"We have time. Spill it!" yelled Mina.  
I then told them the story from beginning to now.   
"So, right now I'm in the bath room! Darien's probably out there ready   
to tear off my head again! The nerve of that guy!"  
"So, he won't tell you what's going on?" Amy asked.  
"That's right. Not a thing. It's for my protection! I'm Sailor Moon   
for goodness sakes! I can handle it!" I was so frustrated.  
"Serena..." Ray began.  
"I know; I know... look just try to figure out where I am. How's Sammy   
holding up with out me?" I could a feel sob working it's way up my   
throat.   
"He's doing okay. He is really worried about you though." Ray checked   
her watch. "It's around lunch time. I'm going to see if we can fix up   
something to eat, in the meantime you do the same. You call back in an   
hour, okay? I don't think it's safe for the beeper to be going off   
around Dar and your other friend. One of us will always be there in case   
you need us!" Ray gave me a smile.   
I was so lucky to have such great friends! "Thanks guys! If I get anymore   
info on where I'm at or what's going on I'll tell you as soon as possible!"   
"Right, in the meantime though go eat! I bet you haven't eaten in a long   
time, you look faint!" Ray commented. I sighed, "Okay, over and out!" I   
pushed the button. Now that I had my friends to back me up I could live   
through this a million times if needed! Now, I need food, water, info,   
and more info! Feeling much better I got up while putting the communicator   
in my back pocket. I looked at myself in the mirror. Ray was right! I need   
something to eat but first lets wash your face. My eyes look red and puffy.   
After splashing some cool water on my face I opened the door and stepped   
out into an empty room. Where did everybody go? I walked across the room to   
the door and opened it, no one. Where is everybody? I thought of calling   
out but then again that wouldn't a very good idea. Darien just chewed me   
out about spy's being around every corner.   
Giving up for now I slouched down on the couch. My stomach growled at me.   
So I sat miserably waiting for someone to come back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena's okay, Luna! We found her!" yelled Mina as Luna jumped through   
the temple window. Luna's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"   
"Of course! Didn't you hear me? Luna, she's with Darien just like Amy said   
and she'll be back home in no time!" Mina was holding onto her communicator   
and jumping up and down while she pranced around.   
"Home..." A tear escaped, "Serena is coming home!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So do you think you've found her yet?" Mina asked for the third time in   
the last ten minutes.   
"I'm trying! I need time, Mina." I looked back down at my computer and   
started punching in codes, "There are several places she could be. I need   
more information on the surroundings." I shut my computer,   
"We need to talk to Serena."  
"Well, she has to call us first. So, we're going to have to wait. Hey,   
Lita is that food done yet?" Ray yelled.   
"Yep, just came out of the oven." Lita called back. The smell of   
pepperoni pizza filled the air. Why do we have to eat fattening food all   
the time? It's amazing we're all as thin as we are with Lita's cooking.   
I bet Serena is sure wishing she were here now. Lita's food is great...  
but fattening!   
The girls hurried to the kitchen.   
"Hey, Amy are you coming?" Lita yelled. I sighed and got up; we need to   
come up with some kind of plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat, and sat, and sat, and waited, and well waited some more! Where in   
the heck are they? They just decide to abandon me! Maybe Darien was a   
little too ticked off about our little argument! Maybe he just left me   
here to get killed but the unknown, maybe nonexistent bad guys! Do you   
think he was that mad? Naw, even I wouldn't get that mad. Or course this   
is Darien we're talking about. The Darien I haven't seen in years, the one   
that just left and never came back until four days ago...or was it a week   
ago? I stared at the walls and wondered how this place holds itself up.   
It doesn't look very stable. I then looked down at my black pants. When I   
first pulled them out of the backpack they smelled like lilacs in full bloom.   
It reminded me of my Mother. She wore that perfume all the time. She said it   
was Daddy's favorite and I don't blame him. Dad was never great with picking   
out perfume but he always knew what he liked.   
Mom...I miss her so much! It's been years since she left and now she's gone.   
I closed my eyes and tried to picture her in my mind but only pictures from   
around the house appeared. I'd been having the hardest time remembering   
every detail of my Mother. There's only the scent, the slight brushing of   
her hair or her velvet eyes that shone lovingly down at me. Everything   
else seems to disappear as every year rolls by.   
I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and not remember anything,   
there will only be that empty space where she once was. I vaguely recall   
that poem I read at one of the art fairs Ray made me go to, it touched my   
heart because it hit so close to home.   
  
Mother   
  
Mother so dear and close to my heart.   
I fear that we are growing apart.   
Since the years roll quickly by   
I'm filling old and lost...oh why?   
I long for your soft touch,   
the one that could scare every little worry   
away, I long for your voice to lore me to sleep   
and keep me dreaming...  
I am safe and secure as long as you're near.  
For you are my Mother so beautiful and dear.  
-Jeaneen M. Worthen  
  
I wonder what my life would be like if Mother were still alive. Maybe I   
wouldn't fill so insecure and I definitely wouldn't be here. I stopped   
thinking to hear the laps of water against the house. This place is   
beautiful in it's own way. Just then the door opened and Darien and   
Phillip walked in. I stood up and crossed the distance to the door.   
"Where have you been? I thought you had just left me here!"   
Darien put the paper bag he was holding onto the couch before answering,   
"We went and got something to eat. We weren't gone that long."   
That hit a spot, "No, you were gone much longer than that." I said referring   
to his disappearance. He looked at me and sighed, "Serena-"  
"I don't want to argue right now, lets just eat!" I went passed Darien to   
the couch and sat down by the bag. Philly came up and put the bag she   
was holding onto the couch as well. "Well, we better eat because D.C here   
says that we have to take off. He has to accomplish his mission before it   
gets out of hand." I bit my lip before I could say anything sarcastic   
about that. Darien was taking out bread, peanut butter, honey, jam and   
some fruit along with some milk. Minutes later we had the sandwiches made   
and we were all on the floor eating. Philly was the one sitting closest to   
me. "So, how long have you been doing this sort of thing?"   
Philly looked at me then at Darien, "Five years." Wow, five years? How can   
she survive that? I gulped, "Do you like it?" I asked. She gave me a look   
I didn't recognize, so I decided to drop it.   
"We have to leave in twenty minutes, K.T has a place all picked out in   
the middle of Tokyo. If we leave soon we will get there around three."   
Darien explained. "What is it...that you do exactly?" I asked hesitantly.   
Darien sighed in frustration. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Since when do   
you care if Darien's mad or not? Maybe because then, in a way, I knew he   
wasn't mad...just...oh I don't know! Darien gave Philly a look that I   
didn't understand. What was with those two? Some code language or some-  
thing? I am starting to really feel left out! That's one thing I really   
hate is being left in the dark about something. I feel lost and I can't   
control what goes on around me! Oh, how I would love to give him a good   
bonk on the head! Maybe then he would come to his senses. At least I   
getting a little defiant again; that make's me feel somewhat confident in   
my surroundings. Darien was still quiet but now he was looking at the paper   
bag that was now on the floor. "Dar-"  
"Serena, I can't tell you what this is all about. It's not safe, do you   
understand? IF someone got a hold of you..."  
I smirked, "Right, I wouldn't give in if it meant some ones life! Do you   
think I'm that shallow? If what ever happens to me happens that's the way   
it is but I want to know what exactly 'you' and now 'I' am up against!"  
"Serena..." this time his said it in a low growl. Philly, I guess knew that   
he was about to lose his cool because she shook her head at him, "I think   
we all need a little more sleep but that will have to come later. We have   
to leave, lets just pack up and get going." I don't know what was   
Darien's problem but he needs to fix it before I lose 'my' cool!! I am   
starting to get sick and tired of being treated like I am some helpless   
fool that got in the middle of all this. Thanks to my friends I know I   
can help; friends support always comes in handy!   
I got up, deciding to put off the conversation for now. There is always   
later...  
Darien, I guess took that as a giving up sign, he look relieved. Don't get   
too comfortable with the idea! Darien then got up and started packing things   
up. Soon we were all suited up with the black backpacks and shoes. I hope   
this ends soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we just wait? This is so boring!" complained Mina. I sighed, Mina   
could be such an annoying little blonde! Serena would call soon; she has   
to if we're going to find out where she is. We didn't get too much of her   
surroundings when we talked to her. She was too happy to see us to even   
think about giving us any help in 'finding' her. Darien had better take   
good care of her if he plans of taking her around on his little ride to...  
"Hey, that's mine!" Lita yelled. Mina had grabbed Lita's bag of chips and   
was now trying to stuff as many chips as she could into her mouth before   
Lita could take it away from her. The word 'immature' comes to mind. "Ray,   
do you think Serena is really going to be alright?" Luna asked. I nodded,   
"Sure, Serena can tough it...when she wants to..."   
that didn't sound too convincing. Well, lets just say that Serena could do it   
if she was...inspired. Luna didn't look cheered up by my little   
(very little) assurance. "Luna, trust me...Serena will be fine. She won't   
let Darien push her around if that's what your worried about. Of course if   
your worried if she's going to get hurt or not...well, Serena is Sailor   
Moon! She'll know what to do if danger does ever cross her path. Besides   
now that we remembered our communicators she can call whenever she needs   
help! Don't worry."   
"I hope your right." Luna then started to stare out the window. Poor   
kitty cat, she is so worried about Serena. We are all worried about Serena.   
Who knows what kind of trouble Darien is mixed up with.   
"Lita, that's MY bow! It's not even your color!" Mina yelled at Lita.   
"I think I need some air..." I walked outside to see Chad sitting on the   
steps with his head down, "You are such an idiot, just  
say...no........................that's not it either, something like...'  
you are as beautiful as the...burning fire, your eyes are like...  
shinning crystals in the dark! I want to relive every moment with you   
and more! Stay with me till the end of time...uh, gosh no way that   
will defiantly not work. It has to perfect!"   
I shook my head and sat down next to him. He jumped when he saw me   
beside him, "Ray! Uh...when did...I mean did you...?"  
I laughed. He can be so cute sometimes, "What were you trying to do?   
Write a new song?" He blushed madly. I didn't see what was so embarrassing   
about me listening in on a new creation.   
Chad cleared his throat, "Um, actually...uh...well sort of..." I smiled   
then frowned as I remembered Serena. "What's got you down Ray?" he asked   
me. He scooted closer and put his arms on top of his knees.   
"I'm just worried about Serena," I looked out into the distance. The sun   
was bright outside with its beautiful raise of light. A couple yellow moths   
flew by, they looked like dancing fairies, "She's out there...and she could   
get hurt."   
"Oh, Ray I'm so sorry! I didn't even think that you... or... I just   
that... that...you must be really worried about your friend! I'm sure   
she'll be all right! All your friends are real troopers; they can go   
through anything! Me, I'm a flake!"   
I looked at him, "Thanks, but you know, your not as a flake as you   
think you are! You survived Grandpa's training, now that had to take   
guts, especially when he went through that stage of swinging trees!" I   
laughed as I remembered the looked on Chad's face when he got up. He was   
stiff for weeks after that!   
Chad smiled. I love that smile! I smiled back then went back to looking at   
the surroundings of spring.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as we stepped outside I heard the distant sound of a chopper. I   
looked behind us to see a helicopter coming down at an angle. We waiting   
till it dropped a rope ladder then Philly caught on. She stepped up it   
with skill. I gulped, "Um," I was about to say something about it being   
to high up and dangerous to climb but then realized that is exactly what   
Darien was saying earlier. Well, you can just see how I can ruff it! I'm   
not some one that you have to pamper! I put my foot into the first hoop   
and started up. The backpack on my back felt heavier then it did a minute   
ago but I kept on pulling myself up. I was amazed at myself when I got to   
the top! I had done it! And without any help! I smiled then looked down;   
it was very far down! Darien was only a quarter way up so I went and took   
a spot on the floor near Philly and this tan looking guy.   
Darien came up a few minutes later. As soon as he had his feet in the   
doorway the helicopter took off at an alarming rate! It felt like when   
you're in an elevator then you all of a sudden stop, your head feels like   
there's a big weight in it for two seconds, but this was more so. One of   
the men started talking into his headphone then held three fingers up for   
us to see. Darien nodded and waved his hand. What is he doing? There was   
too much noise to ask so I just tried to relax and, as well as I could,   
and enjoy the ride. I had never been in a helicopter before, well, except   
for last night. Or was it the night before...  
I don't even know what time it is! This is such a pain! Philly handed me a   
piece of gum; I took it gratefully. I don't remember exactly how much time   
had pasted or what happened since I fell asleep. But when I woke up we were   
landing on the top of a big building. It was pitch dark outside and you   
could feel the soft cool night air as the chopper spun its wings.   
They let us down and we crawled out. They then took off into the air   
once again, I didn't see in what direction they went because Darien had   
grabbed my arm and started pulling me to a door. Philly opened it and we   
went inside. There were stairs in front of us and we walked down at a fast   
pace. Why were we in such a hurry? Darien was practically dragging me   
behind him.   
By time we got to the top floor I was worn out and so was Darien and   
Philly. But we kept on walking till we reached an elevator. We went down   
to ground landing. The doors opened to revile the lobby of a hotel, a very   
nice hotel! There were big white marble pillars that came down in several   
places in the room. It had a beautiful fireplace surrounded with red wood   
that shone from the lights. There was also a little water fountain in the   
middle of it all surrounded by soft colored rocks. Inside were lots of   
pennies and nickoles. Off to my right was a little restaurant with tables   
that had a white table cloth and a simple candle burning in the middle.   
The desk was a little to our left and that's where Darien headed, but before   
he did he handed me over to Philly.   
I moved a foot a way from Philly, I didn't see any need for her to watch   
over me while Darien was right over there. Darien talked with the man   
only second before coming back with two keys.   
We went back toward the elevator and got in. Darien pushed the button   
with the number six on it and up we went. We stopped. When we got out,   
there was a small family with three kids and a man that looked to be in his   
late twenties, he was tall, had light brown hair, and was dressed very   
neatly with a gray suit and tie but that wasn't what made me look closer at   
him, it was the scare on the side of his head that trailed down to his   
cheek bone. It almost wasn't noticeable but when the light hit it just   
right it could be plainly seen. They were all waiting to use the elevator   
so when we came out they all went in.   
Darien walked swiftly down the hall while Philly and I trailed behind him.   
He stopped at room number 752 and put a card in the door-lock. He walked   
inside making sure the door was open for us. We walked inside. The room had   
a couch, coffee table and TV on the right, a small dinning room table with   
two chairs, and a small kitchen with sink, microwave, and small fridge were   
all on the left. There was also a bathroom to the right, and another door   
strait across from the door; that I found out was the bedroom with a Queen   
size bed and TV. There were beautiful paintings on the walls and lovely wallpaper.   
This place must be expensive! It was a suite with maroon as its   
based color. Darien, after handing the key to Philly started for the door.   
"I'll be in room 753, right next door. Call if you need anything." Darien   
left, shutting the door. I turned to see Philly putting her black bag on one   
of the chairs. She sighed, "Well, you better gets some sleep because we're   
going to be up all night if that's what it takes!"   
"Why? Is there some kind of plan or something?" it was the first thing I   
had said since we got on the helicopter. "No, but I'm sure D.C. has some-  
thing already in that head of his. This is going to be our hide out for   
awhile so don't do anything stupid like trying to call your friends   
or anything." She warned.  
"No problem!" I smiled then slouched down on the couch. This place was   
great! The longer we get to stay here the better! At least it's   
comfortable! Philly went into the bathroom and I heard her turn on the   
shower. I sighed. I was alone, at least now I can talk to the girls! I   
pulled out my communicator and turned it on. Mina was the first to answer   
it this time.   
"Serena! WE have been waiting ALL day for you to call! Do you have any   
idea what time it is?" Mina asked. I smiled, "No, but I think I can find   
out where I am! I'm in some kind of suite in a hotel! It's great here, must   
have cost a mint to get this room!" Mina smiled, "Really, wow! That's great!   
Can you get room service?" .   
"Um, I don't know." I looked around the room for a menu or something.   
"Is that Serena?!" Luna's voice came over the communicator. "Ah, ya   
but-"  
Mina was gone and in its place was Luna. She looked really worried.   
"Serena, are you alright? Did Darien hurt you?" Luna asked   
immediately.  
"I'm fine! And no, Darien absolutely did not hurt me! You know he   
wouldn't do that! The only thing that jerk is doing is excluding me   
from...what ever he's doing! He won't let me help, Luna! He's so mean,   
and selfish! He should know better then to keep in the dark about this   
whole thing!" I complained.   
"You mean you have no idea why your there?" Luna asked me. I sniffed,   
"NO, and he won't tell me either. He's says 'it's too dangerous' and that   
'the bad guys might get me and force me to tell everything I know', Luna do   
you think I would tell a soul a secret plan or something?! Especially if   
there were people involved?! He has given no thought to how I might feel   
about this, the jerk! He is so inconsiderate, immature, and...and...well   
you know what I mean! I feel like I have hardly any control over the   
situation! This whole thing is his fault! If he didn't go and kidnap me   
in the first place I wouldn't be here and I would be home with my brother   
and you guys! I wouldn't have remembered what I saw or if I did I wouldn't   
know what it meant! Like I would go to the cops with some crazy story about   
guys in raincoats arguing! I'm not that dumb! What kind of girl does he think   
I am? He is just a...jerk!" Finely running out of breath I sighed and looked   
at Luna for some kind of assurance. Luna had been listening patiently the   
whole time; she knows me too well!   
"Well, at least I know you still don't trust him. Love him...but don't   
trust him. Well, if you two did get married there would defiantly be   
an imbalance!"   
"Luna! I can't believe your thinking about me getting married to that jerk   
at a time like this!" I cried. Luna shook her head, "I'm glad you're   
alright. I've been worried sick about you! Your brother is worried too."   
I gave a sympathetic smile, "Just try to comfort him, Luna. I know I would   
need it if Sammy were the one missing instead. Too bad we can't tell him   
about the communicators!"   
"Oh, that would go over well, telling him you Sailor Moon! Ha, I think   
not. He'll just have to suffer a little longer!"   
I bit my lip, "Luna, what if I said I didn't want to come home just yet?"  
Luna's turned shocked eyes on me, "What?! Are you crazy?"  
"No, Luna...uh, it's just that I want to help! If Darien needs me...or   
Sailor Moon I could help! I don't want him to go through this alone."   
"But you just said he doesn't WANT your help!" Luna protested.   
How could Luna understand? She hasn't been around Darien the last few   
days.  
"Luna, please! I know he doesn't but I want to give it anyway! He needs   
me even though he doesn't know it yet. Please, Luna!"   
Luna looked worried again but she sighed, "Okay, but I don't know how the   
scouts are going to take this! They're pretty emotional over your leaving   
and they're going to want you back! Are you sure you won't change your   
mind?"   
A gave myself a few seconds to answer that, "Positive!"   
"Well, we have to at least know where you are in case anything happens.   
Can you find anything?"   
"Just minute, they're should be a map of the city or something." I put   
the communticator down and got up. I found my way into the bedroom and   
soon found a map of the city, it showed where the restaurants were.   
I came back, "I found it. Find Amy so she can take down directions."   
Luna was gone, a few minutes later Amy appeared, "Serena, Luna says that   
your know where you are."   
"Yep, here take this down." Amy nodded then I heard some paper ruffle.   
I quickly told her where and she wrote it all down. The hotel was situated   
in the middle of Tokyo all right.   
"Great! Now, if you can keep your communicator on you we can keep tract   
of where you go. I made a link that will tell us exactly where you are!   
Like right now you're in room 752 on the same wall as the door."   
"Wow, that's great Amy!" I smiled and put my feet on the coffee table. This   
is great! Now, even I don't know where I am I can just ask Amy! I then heard   
the shower turn off and started to panic, "Amy, I have to go! Philly is   
getting out of the shower!"   
"I'll ask who that is later! Take care!" Amy was gone as the screen went   
blank. I put the communicator back in my pocket and sighed in relief. I   
picked up the remote and turned the TV on. There was a whole bunch of news   
on almost every channel and then one other really fake romance channel.   
Philly came out of the shower wearing black boxer shorts and a dark blue   
t-shirt. Her hair was down; it was long to her waist.   
"Hey, can I do your hair?" I asked all of sudden, even surprising   
myself.  
She looked startled then nodded slowly, "I guess..." she came over and   
sat down in front of me, she moved the coffee table out of the way and   
I gave her the remote in case she wanted to watch something. I quickly   
got up and found my bag; I pulled out some hair stuff and sat back down   
again. Who ever packed up that bag knew what they were doing!   
I brushed out her hair and then started French braiding it. It took me   
awhile since I messed up a few time but I finely got it.   
"Thanks..." she said with out looking at me. But I could see the side   
of her face and there was a small smile. I smiled and went to take a   
shower of my own. I don't think that helicopter was very clean! I gabbed   
some black boxers and a pink t-shirt and went into the bathroom. I came   
out a half hour later. Who ever packed that bag sure knew what I liked! I   
found myself thinking that a lot!   
I sat on the couch and began brushing my long hair. Philly looked at me   
and smiled, "You 'do' have beautiful hair!"   
"Thanks!" I smiled back.  
"Um, do you mind if... I...?" she asked. I nodded and we traded places.   
It took her twice as long for her to do my hair then it was for me to do   
her hair. When she was done I went and looked in the mirror. My hair was   
the same except the long hair that came out of my buns was braided with   
pink ribbon on the ends.   
"Wow!" I said when I came out, "Thanks!"  
She smiled, "Your welcome. Are you hungry?" Did she really have to ask?!   
I smiled and she went and found the menu.   
We ordered over the phone and then she went and got some ice in the ice   
bucket.   
I sat watching some boring news about a car crash on the highway. Two   
were injured and one was killed. It was sad...and depressing! I turned   
the channel.   
Philly came back in with the bucket so we chopped and sucked on ice   
until the food came. It was almost like a sleep over except the girls   
weren't here and we were in a hotel, minus the fact that we were on a  
mission.   
"There isn't anything to watch!" I complained. "Well, how about a game   
or something?" she asked. "Charades!" I quickly got up and stood in front   
of her, "I get to go first! This time you really have to think though!  
Okay?"   
She laughed, "You must have had more sleep on that Helicopter than I   
thought!"   
I smiled, "Well, one can never have too much sleep but in this case I'm   
ready to have some fun!" I was being to 'really' like Philly; she could   
be a lot of fun when she put her mind to it!   
I then started thinking of something to act out. What could she guess at?   
Let's do something simple first, like an animal or something. Oh, I know,   
how about a tiger! I nodded that I was ready and the game began!   
I got down on all fours and started walking around; then I kind of clawed   
at her! She watched me carefully as I moved back and fourth.   
"Dog!" she called.  
I shook my head.  
I tried the claw thing.  
"Cat tearing up curtains!"  
I shook my head again.  
"Just 'cat' then?" she asked hopeful.  
I shook my head 'again'.   
"Mmmm, you're making this hard! How about a robot?"  
I broke character, "Nope, you were closer the first time."  
"Oh, okay."  
I went back to acting like a tiger. I bared my teeth and clawed.  
"Vampire!"   
I shuddered. Vampires now reminded me of that Mr. Dracula that we fought a   
while ago. Tuxedo Mask was there to save me. The strange thing was; why   
didn't he save me when I was kidnapped by Darien? Maybe he could sense   
that I wasn't really in danger or maybe he can only tell when I'm in trouble   
if I'm in Sailor Moon form. He is so confusing! I wonder where he   
is now...probably in a nice house living   
like a king! Not that I'm complaining, this place is great! And I am   
totally going to help Darien...even though I haven't told him yet. But   
he'll be happy...sort of...well he will just have to get used to it,   
'cause I'm staying right here! Maybe somehow I can contact Tuxedo Mask   
and he can help too! And the scouts...as soon as we figure this all out   
we can get this show on the road! It might take some time to figure out   
what exactly we are suppose to do and what is going on but nothing has   
slowed us down for too long!   
"Serena? Serena, are you okay?" I focused my eyes to see Philly sitting   
in front of me on the floor; she looked worried.   
"Oh, sorry! I guess I spaced out a little there!" I quickly apologized.   
Hopefully she wouldn't ask me any questions! She didn't, instead she just  
nodded and got up, "I think you should go to bed. We have a big day   
tomorrow!"   
I quickly shook my head 'no' but Philly went into the bedroom, "I'm   
going to sleep on the couch tonight in case D.C. needs to talk."   
She came back with a blanket and pillow. "But Philly, I'm not tired,   
really!" I protested. I didn't want to go to sleep. Maybe it was the   
excitement but I wanted to do something! Anything! Philly just gave me   
a stern look; she didn't have to say anything. I knew she wanted me in   
bed and to get my rest and she wasn't going to argue about it. Usually   
I would still protest but for some reason I just did what I was told. I   
got up and went into the bedroom, before   
shutting the door I said "Goodnight".   
I got into the covers; they were cold. I hate getting into cold   
blankets! Usually Luna was there to warm them up before I got in...   
but Luna wasn't here, was she? I felt close to tears at the thought. I   
miss Luna! But I have to be strong! I need to stay together to help Darien  
............do what ever he is doing! I snuggled against the   
pillows trying to get warm but it wasn't working. So I lay on my bed   
awake waiting for the sun to rise. But before it could rise or even come   
close I heard a knock at the door. I knew it was Darien.   
Philly had said something about that. When I heard the door open Darien's   
voice filter into the room I got out of bed. Something was up!   
I dropped to the floor then crawled to the door. I opened it just a crack   
to peek out. I felt like a child who was doing something she shouldn't. But   
I wasn't breaking any laws...I'm just...ease dropping. I smiled then focused   
my attention to they're conversation. Darien was sitting on the coffee   
table while Philly was on the couch with a cup of hot...chocolate! My   
mouth watered and the idea of warm hot chocolate made me shiver all over.   
Something to warm me up would be great! But I had a mission and that was   
to see what 'is' going on! They were talking now, before they were quiet   
just staring into space, but now Darien's voice came out loud and clear.  
"You didn't tell her anything did you?" I heard him ask Philly.  
"No, and keep your voice down! She's sleeping! You don't want to wake her   
up do you?" Philly asked.  
"No. Thanks for not telling her. I don't want her to know a thing about   
this CASA! The guy is evil and who knows what he'll do!"  
"CASA..." I echoed, "Remember that!" Darien sighed and ran his fingers   
through his hair, "Phillip, I'm going to need help! This is going to   
get complicated especially since the first contact didn't go very well.   
First the guy didn't trust me then Serena... his guys are trained to   
trust no one! I don't know how I'm going to get under their skin if they   
don't let me in!"   
"I'm no expert in this field, you and K.T. are the ones that can take   
this down! Maybe that is what you should do...ask K.T. to get in with you.   
I know he's busy as it is but is what he's doing really going to help take   
these people to jail?" Philly asked then took another swallow of that   
wonderful hot chocolate!   
"K.T. is doing some pretty important work but I 'do' need all the help I   
can get! And if pulling K.T. out of his field...well, let's just say you   
have a point. I'll call him in the morning, he should be able to get here   
by eight tomorrow night." With that there was just silence, no one said a   
word for the next fifteen minutes and I was actually starting to get tired.   
"Well, I better get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, after I call K.T., I'll   
be heading out. I want you to stay here and watch Serena, make sure she   
doesn't get into any trouble. I'm going to try and get some info on that   
guy!" Darien got up and walked to the door.   
"Serena is really nice. I'm sure you know you're lucky to know a girl like   
her. I will take care of her." Philly then laid down full length on the   
couch.   
Darien nodded then opened the door and shut it tightly behind him. In a   
way I was insulted by Darien treating me like a two year old. I don't need   
a babysitter. But in another way it is really sweet that he cares! Darien   
'can' be nice, sweet and caring when he wants to but he can be mean, cruel   
and conceited too! Men! Girls will 'never' figure them out! The living room   
light clicked off and I was left in total darkness. I quietly shut the door   
and crawled back into bed. This whole trip has been weird but interesting.   
I tried to stay awake to figure out what Darien and Philly had said but   
sleep was over powering and I fell into unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pluto, where are you?" I asked. Mist was everywhere and I couldn't see   
two feet in front of me. "Pluto, I need to talk to you!" I yelled.  
"Calm down! I'm right here!" Pluto came into view and the mist lifted   
some. "What is going on? Darien is alone and he won't tell me what is going   
on! I want to help!" I tried to explain.   
Pluto held up a hand, "Serena, Sailor Moon, you know what to do. Just   
follow your heart. You can do anything your heart tells you to! No task Is   
too great when your heart demands it!" I didn't understand, or I didn't want   
to, things were all too complicated!   
"Pluto, you have to tell me what to do! I need your help!" I exclaimed   
again.  
Pluto was silent as she looked at me.   
"Please! I can't help anyone alone!" I begged. I felt like I was trapped   
in this fog and I had no way out! But I wanted to help...Darien...but...I   
can't unless he tells me what is happening! I need to know!   
"I know you can't do this alone!" Pluto smiled. Why was she smiling when   
the world was falling down all around me! This doesn't make any sense! But   
she knows I need help! That is at least a comfort! "Help me then! Please!"   
I asked.   
"I cannot help you but Tuxedo Mask can! Trust in him and he will be your guide."  
"But we don't know if he-"  
"Trust in him and he will trust in you!" she was sounding more like an echo   
now. I felt troubled and confused and I wanted out of this! I wanted   
control; I needed control of this situation! Pluto started to fade;   
she was getting farther and farther away! I started to run after her   
but I didn't seem to be getting anywhere, it was like I was moving in   
one place!   
"Pluto, no! Don't leave me! I need your help! Please!" I begged. Tears   
started to fall down my face; I didn't make a move to wipe them away.   
Instead I fell to the soft ground and cried while reaching out my hand   
to hopefully touch hers, "No! No! Don't...please don't...don't leave me!   
No! No!"  
  
  
I woke up with sweat running down my forehead and I was panting, I   
kept whispering over and over, "No...no...no...no..." till I finely   
realized I was doing it. I hadn't had a dream like that in a long, long,   
time! Most of my dreams with Pluto were nice and helpful. She helped me   
build confidence in myself and to become part of who I am. Why did she   
leave all of a sudden and what was she trying to tell me? I fell back   
onto my pillow and groaned, I felt hot and cold at the same time. I need   
to get some rest. But what if the dreams come back again! I don't want to   
have another dream like that again! I pulled back the covers and walked to   
the door, "Maybe if I took another bath." I   
whispered to myself. I went into the bathroom and started the water and shut   
the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up tangled in the sheets. I hate it when that happens! I pulled   
myself out and pulled my slightly damp hair away from my face. After   
looking at the clock I realized that Philly had let me sleep in. It was   
ten-thirty. I got off the bed and opened the door. The most wonderful smell   
came from the living room. I walked up to the coffee table, which had a   
tray full of bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes; and on another tray there   
was orange juice, apple juice, and milk. My stomach grumbled! I sat down   
in front of it then looked around. Where is Philly? She's not going to   
leave   
all this good food here is she?   
The door opened and Philly came in, "It's about time you woke up!"  
"You could have gotten me up, you know." I stated while looking at the   
food.   
"You didn't get much sleep last night." Alarm shot through me! Did she   
know I was ease dropping on their whole conversation? Oh, I'm really going   
to get it now!  
"You woke me up last night with all that yelling in your sleep!" Philly   
sat down next to me and I sighed in relief. "Sorry! I was having a...  
strange dream."  
"That's okay. I get them all the time. So, what do you want to do today?"   
she asked. I decided to play dumb, "What about Darien?"   
"Oh, he is going to be gone all day. So, it's just the two of us." She   
smiled and piled some food on her plate. She sure was in good spirits today!   
I wonder if we could go to the mall. "Shopping?" I asked hopefully.   
"Sorry, no can do. We have to stay here." She stated.  
"In the building." It was more of a question then a statement. She nodded,   
"Can we go to the gift shop?" The thought of chocolate bunnies comes to   
mind! And they have balloons and games! Maybe we could get something there   
and have a little fun in this 'dangerous' place!   
"I suppose so." She put some pancake in her mouth. The rest of the time we   
were quite while we ate breakfast. I couldn't believe how hungry I was!   
I practically shoved the whole meal in my mouth at one time and was   
finished before she was! Just like old days! It was nice to have a good   
meal once in awhile, even if I did have to be kidnapped to do it!   
Now, how about shopping!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amy, have you seen my brush?" Mina asked from the bathroom of the Temple.   
Amy looked up from her book. She was sitting in a big whicker chair with a   
heavy bound book in her lap.   
"I'm sorry I haven't. Maybe you should ask Lita." Amy then went back to   
her book. Girls are so hard to take care of. You have to wonder what Parents   
go through everyday! Of course not all the girls have parents, like Lita   
and Ray; Amy and Mina only have a Mother! Serena is the only one of the  
group that... 'had' parents. Now, Serena is just as parentless as Lita and   
Ray. Oh, how I wish Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino were alive! They were such caring   
and wonderful parents. Especially Mrs. Tsukino! She really knew how to   
shape Serena up when she got out of line! She just knew what her daughter   
needed, it must have been hard for her to leave and go to the war zone and   
take care of those poor wounded soldiers. But it was just like Serena to be   
so understanding. Serena cried a little but in the end she let her Mother   
go. It was hard on all of us! Even Sammy didn't seem so annoying; his   
mothers leaving really must have hit home on how important family is. Of   
course their Father was already in the heat of the battle when their   
Mother left. Poor boy was trying to keep things together by playing man   
of the house. But he was so very young. I guess that's what pulled   
them together, Serena and Sammy, they're Mother and Father were both gone   
and they both missed them very much!   
It's a wonder Serena wasn't begging the scouts to come and rescue her. But   
in a way I understand. Serena is also the strong warrior Sailor Moon! And   
scouts don't step down from any challenge! Serena and her big heart! She   
loves Darien a lot I suppose...  
I wonder what is going to happen when she has to come home; Darien will   
have to go his way without her. I'm sure they won't let her into that gang   
of theirs! Serena will be crushed! But she'll live through it; she lived   
through his death.   
Serena is so grown up but yet she still has her immature ways that make her   
so sweet and innocent! I hope she comes back safely!   
"Mina! Stay out of my dresser!" Ray yelled.   
"But, I can't find my brush!" Mina complained.  
"Well, it's NOT in my DRESSER!" Ray growled.  
"Artimis! Tell her to stop yelling in my ear!" Mina sounded like a child!   
It's amazing she hasn't had practice at this sister-sister thing before she   
met these girls!   
Artimis who was still sleeping jumped up at the sound of his   
name, "What...where...who called?"  
"Go back to sleep, Artimis! The girls were only fighting." I yawned   
and stretched out on the pillow. The day had been pretty lazy so far.   
"Oh, thanks Luna." He then closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth   
of the sheets that were thrown off the couch sometime last night.  
"I can't find my brush! My hair is a tattered mess, and it's going to   
take 'days' if I don't have my brush to get it perfectly silky again!"   
Mina complained. Girls...!   
"Oh, shut-up Mina!" Ray snapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I found a big box of chocolates, three CD's to play and lots of   
popcorn! I couldn't wait until tonight! We were going to stay up all   
night with food and several movies that I was going to convince Darien   
to get!   
"Are you sure you want to get 'all' that?" Philly asked. I was used to   
the girls saying the same thing so I smiled, "Of course!" We paid for the   
stuff and got into the elevator. We were on level two when the elevator   
stopped. It opened then the man that was waiting for the elevator last   
night stepped in. He wasn't wearing a suit this time, instead he was   
wearing off-white slacks and lose green silk shirt. He was hansom in   
his own sort of way, I guess. He looked up at the numbers above the door   
as we went up. I wonder why he hadn't asked us to push a   
number for him. Oh, well.   
He looked over at me; I guess he felt me looking at him. I blushed at   
being caught staring at someone. He smiled; it wasn't a very nice smile.   
It was almost a grin that said I am perfect and all-powerful! I don't like   
it when guys smile that way!   
"Hi!" he greeted me. At first I didn't answer him, it took me a moment   
to register that he even said anything to me. "Uh, hi!" I smiled back. His   
eyes lit up with interest. Not another one! I have seen that look too many   
times I men's faces!   
"Your room is on floor number 6?" he asked. It was obvious so I   
answered,   
"Yep, and yours?"  
"Same." He replied. That's why he hadn't asked.   
"I'm in room 778." He informed me. I had no idea why he told me his   
number, what use could I do with it? "That's nice." I replied.   
"Well?" he prodded. If he thought I was going to tell him my number...  
ohhh, men! Thankfully Philly, who had been listening to the whole thing,   
cut in!  
"Excuse me sir but I would appreciate if you kept your distance from   
my friend." Philly then ignored the man.  
When the elevator stopped the man got out before we did and disappeared   
down the hall. We got out and went to our room. I couldn't help but look   
over my shoulder to see if that man was watching us. No one was in site;   
I sighed in relief.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what about that place?" I asked. We were all looking for someplace   
to eat lunch and no body wanted to decide on anything.  
"Well, I liked that restaurant back there." Stated Amy.   
"Then why didn't you say anything?" I growled. At this rate we weren't   
going to find anything to eat!  
"There! We haven't been there before!" Mina pointed to a little restaurant   
with black bricks, door and windows. I've heard about the place, they say   
the place has blue lights everywhere and they serve weird food. But I doubt   
that was what Mina was really looking at. It...or rather them, two men   
were looking at the place, they started talking then went in. They both   
were wearing black pants,   
t-shirt, shoes and a backpack. One was blonde while the other had dark   
brown, both tall.   
"Mina! That place is hardly worthy of my presents!" I scolded.  
"Oh, please! I just want to take a peek!" She begged. I knew I would be in   
for a earful if I didn't let her so I gave in, "Fine, but if uneatable   
we're leaving!"   
Mina nodded vigorously.   
The other girls looked unsure as well but they didn't say anything. I   
think curiosity was getting to them. We walked across the street to the   
place Mina pointed out. When we stood in front of the doors all the girls   
except Mina looked at each other as if asking for permission. Still no   
one said anything. Mina already started to open the door and she quickly   
slipped in. I shrugged at the girls then turned and went in as well. The   
girls followed close behind me.  
It was dark all right! The only light that kept this place visible was   
blue light. Everyone looked like they had died hair, except for Amy. Mina   
was at the counter where you order. She was talking to a guy that looked   
twice her size. This place is a little creepy!   
Just then I spotted the guys Mina was obviously looking for. They were   
sitting at a big round table with just enough chairs for everyone if   
Mina decided to have us join in!   
Mina squealed when she spotted the guys, she then motioned for us to   
follow. This was not happening! We followed...into the unknown...!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? E-MAIL! The next chapter heats up with   
even more secrets! Who ARE K.T and I.T? And what does the guy at   
the elevator have to do with anything? And what is the story on   
Phillip's past? All this up next!   
Stay with me!  
Thanks! 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Chapter: Five  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina found the guys sitting at the round table. The blonde was looking   
through his backpack while the dark haired guy was staring at some girl   
across the room, and it wasn't Mina.   
Mina walked up to the guys; we followed at a distance. "Hello! Can we   
join you?" Mina smiled brightly at the two men. The blonde looked up at   
the sound of her voice. As soon as he saw her he seemed to lose his balance   
but quickly steadied himself.   
The blonde cleared his throat while the dark haired guy rolled his eyes at   
his friend. "Um, sure!" said the Blonde.  
"Oh, thanks!" Mina sat down and motioned for us to do like-wise, "Have you   
been here before?"   
"No, we're just passing through. But we are staying here for a while."   
Informed the blonde. The other guy didn't seem to want to talk to strangers,   
and that was fine-by-me! We all sat down, Mina was sitting by the blonde   
and   
Amy was by the dark haired guy. Ray and I sat in between the two, with me   
by Mina.   
"So, what is your name?" the blonde asked.   
Mina gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry! My names Mina! And these are my friends, Lita,   
Ray, and Amy." The blonde nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm J.T. and this here   
is L.L."   
Strange names! Sounds more like initials.   
"Wow, so are you brothers or something?" Mina asked.   
"No, co-workers." J.T. replied.   
"Oh! What do you do?" Mina smiled and scooted a little closer. J.T. backed   
away a little, a look of discomfort crossed his features. What's the matter   
with him? L.L glared at Mina and stiffened. Something is going on...  
"Um, well...we are um..." J.T stuttered.   
Mina giggled, "You can't remember? That's okay I often forget the   
smallest things! Like I miss placed my brush this morning! I couldn't   
find it anywhere but I guess I left in the kitchen because I found it on   
the table!"   
J.T. and L.L. sighed in relief. Something is going on. I turned toward   
L.L, "So, you're not saying much! Where do you come from?"   
"You learn more when you keep your mouth shut. And we don't come   
from anywhere." He finished then turned his head and ignored me. I don't   
think so! We are going to get to the bottom of this!  
"Must be a distant place to be called nowhere. I'd say two guys wearing   
all black and saying they're from nowhere looks pretty suspicious to me."   
I asked; so sue me, I had to be bold! The man looked annoyed, he sat   
completely still not saying a word. His jaw was clenched in an unnatural   
manor. J.T. looked nervous as he looked from his friend to me then back   
again. He was probably wondering   
what his friend was going to do.   
"Lita, what is the matter with you? These nice young men let us sit at   
their table and you get all paranoid!" Mina's voice sounded in my ear but   
I really wasn't listening. L.L. was glaring at me, telling me to back off.   
But there was something about this guy that looked familiar. Something   
Serena had said...something of small detail. These guys were wearing   
'all' black, from their shirt to they're shoes.   
Serena had said that they had dressed in black for camouflage or some  
thing. Now, the big question was, are these guys a part of Darien's service?   
Ray started to shake me, "Get a hold of yourself, Lita! Or I'll make you!"   
I realized that my fist was clenched as if getting ready to knock him out.   
I loosened my hand and finally looked away from him to Ray. Ray sighed in  
relief, "I thought we lost you there! What's the matter?" I could see concern   
in her eyes. What had I done to make her so worried?   
Mina cleared her throat and tried to make a joke of the tense   
situation,   
"She gets like that sometimes! Just ignore her." J.T. nodded slowly   
before looking at his friend. L.L. kept looking at me with cold eyes.   
I could tell that he knew I knew something, and that he knew that I   
knew that he knew that I knew something. Very complicated but it's true.   
He looked like he wanted to question me on what I knew about what he   
knew. Although I'm not sure what he knows nor am I sure what I know but   
I know that this was getting way to deep for me for the moment! I cleared   
my throat and excused myself. I went to the ladies-room and stared at   
myself in the mirror, "Something about that guy!" I glared at my image   
then took a deep breath and closed my eyes. All this pressure was getting   
to me! Maybe Mina was right. Maybe I am paranoid! Or maybe that guy does   
know something, something that I need to know. Something that could help   
Serena...this is all too confusing! I need to get some more rest!   
I left the restroom and found my friends still at the table. The conversation   
was more relaxed and they were talking about jewelry. As I sat down   
I could feel L.L's eye on me.   
Mina went on, "And they are so expense!"   
"Not compared to other diamonds! There are several different kinds that   
many have never heard of. There's the Holashas, Pinature, oh, and the   
Catromo!"   
"I've heard of the first two but I don't recall there being a Diamond   
called Catromo." Amy informed.  
I then realized upon looking at L.L. that he was tense and J.T. had   
gone totally white.   
"What's the matter?" I asked.   
But before J.T. could say a word L.L. practically jumped out of his chair   
and picked up his buddy by the collar. He pulled him out of his chair   
and dragged him out the front door. We sat there stunned! What had   
just happened?   
It had something to do with the diamond that he mentioned? I shook my   
head. These guys are way too confusing!   
"Um, maybe he's a little 'too' wound up!" Mina giggled to try to make   
light of the strange situation. No body bought it.   
"Is it just me or is Mr. And Mr. Black a little on edge?" Ray stared at   
the cup in front of her. She suddenly looked up, "I think we should go!"  
"What why?! We just got here!" Mina protested. Amy was already getting   
out of her chair and so was Ray. Ray had that look in her eyes...I knew   
when she said 'get out' she meant 'get out'! I grabbed Mina by her arm   
and we practically ran out of the building. It was just in time, for as   
soon as we stepped out of the restaurant the back of the place burst   
into flames!   
Mina gulped, "Wasn't that where we were sitting a second ago?"   
Exactly! I nodded and Mina looked like she was going to faint. Amy   
tightened her hold on her books and Ray looked around the streets for   
the two men. People were running out of the building and shouting   
'Fire...Fire...Fire!' to everyone. Several people pulled over to see what   
the commotion was all about.   
"I think that friend of L.L.'s was giving away information that they   
obviously didn't want us to know about!" I stated.   
"What are you talking about?" Ray asked.  
"We know something that they don't want us to know. Otherwise they wouldn't   
try to kill us."   
Mina swallowed hard, "Let's just get something to eat at your place,   
Lita."   
Something was going on! And they know all about it! We all turned   
around and headed to my place. Hopefully we wouldn't be followed!   
As we turned to go home I could hear the sound of fire-truck sirens   
behind us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked Philly. She looked at me but didn't   
say anything. We were eating lunch on the bed; it consisted of barbeque   
chicken and potatoes. If my Mother were alive she would kill us!   
"Do you want to talk about it?" I could tell that something must have   
happened or else she would just shrug it off. A time past before she   
said anything.  
"He died in the war." She stated. My heart immediately went out to her.   
I kind of knew what that felt like! "You really must of loved him! How did   
you meet?"   
She cleared her throat, "We met in a little restaurant. I went there every   
week for lunch. I saw him there all the time but we just never spoke to   
each other. Then one day he just came over and asked if he could have lunch   
with me. After that we went on dates and got to know each other. He was   
sweet and caring, he had lots of friends! He was working to be a police   
officer; he was always going through some kind of training!  
"Two weeks before the war started he asked me to marry him. We had the   
wedding all planned out. But then he was called off to war. I cried and he   
tried to comfort me but in a way I knew he wasn't going to come back!"  
"We shared one last kiss before he left. It was so beautiful out! The   
stars were so bright; you could see every single one of them! He promised   
that he would come back and that we would get married! He was so sweet he   
stayed there standing beside me as long as he could but then he had to go.   
The last moment I saw him was waving goodbye before he boarded the plane.   
He smiled and waved but I saw one tear slide down his cheek! I couldn't   
stand it anymore and ran after the plane!   
I wanted to go with him! But he left...he left...forever!" Philly was then   
very quiet. She had fresh tears streaming down her face as she stared at   
her hands. A tear fell onto my arm; I didn't even know I had been crying!   
I slid over to her and gathered her in my arms. She cried, sobbing onto   
my shoulder! I cried silent tears as well.   
After quite a few minutes passed she sat back away from me, "I'm sorry to   
break down like that! I just have never told anyone else that   
story before...and... I just..."   
"I know...don't worry about it! I had to have a shoulder to cry on as   
well. You're no different. We all need to let it out sometime." I wiped   
the tears from my face. She just looked at me, "You must have been   
through a lot. Did something happen to..." She drifted off.   
"My parents died and...I thought Darien died..."  
"I'm so sorry about your parents, mine died in the war as well!" She   
sniffed. I gave her a sad smile, "It's okay I've already cried it all   
out and I'm sorry that you had to lose both!"  
"What do you mean about thinking D.C. dying? Didn't anyone tell you he   
was alive?" she asked.   
"No, they told me he was dead! They even had a burial service for him."   
I frowned and shook my head, "And the whole time I was visiting him!"   
"You must care for him a lot...?" Philly asked, I could tell she wasn't   
sure how to ask it I loved him or not.   
"Ya, I do care for him," I wasn't going to tell her all so I just smiled,   
"but don't tell him that!"   
She laughed but then she turned quiet then serious once again, "Thanks but  
I need to get back to work."   
I nodded and picked up the lunch, "I'll see you in a little while. I think   
I'm going to take a nap."   
She nodded and started pulling papers together. I went into the living   
room making sure to shut the door firmly behind me. I put the stuff on   
the coffee table and sat down on the couch. I pulled my communicator out   
but then I heard the doorknob turn. I quickly slipped it back into my   
pocket, just in time before Darien walked in. He looked surprised to see   
me there. I don't know why, where would I go?   
"Hi. Where's Phillip?" He asked. "She's in the bedroom studying some   
papers." I put on a look of disgust. I hated to study!   
He smiled but didn't say anything; instead he went into the small kitchen   
and filled himself a glass of water.   
I was tired so I layed across the couch and pulled a throw blanket over me.   
Using my arms for a pillow I closed my eyes. I heard Darien shuffle around   
a bit before I slowly fell into darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Didn't you notice how they were acting?" Lita asked me with annoyance.   
What was she talking about? I don't remember anything strange about them   
till they almost killed us!   
"I have no idea what your talking about, Lita!" I said frustrated. We had   
gone over this subject too many times!   
"Mina, you're NOT listening to me! Those guys said something...about   
crystals and...and something else!" Lita yelled. I covered my ears.   
"So, what do you suppose we do with the so called 'information'!?" I   
asked.   
Lita sighed then smiled, "Amy is going to take care of that!"   
"Huh?" Amy asked. She had been studying a book when Lita said her   
name.   
"What do you want me to do?" asked Amy after she had put the book down.   
Lita put her face in her hands and mumbled, "This is going to be a   
looong day!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sammy,   
  
What do you mean you lost your sister?! You had better search high and   
low for her or XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (the rest of the...threat   
was scribbled out with red lipstick.)  
Sammy, just find your sister! There is trouble and I don't want her in   
the middle of it! I would tell you more about it but it's just too important   
to tell! Your Mother is worried and she practically fainted when I told   
her, I'll try to keep her hopes up! But I need you out there looking for   
your sister! You can't let anything happen to her!!   
We love you and know you can do anything!   
  
Love Your,   
Father  
  
I looked at the letter twice. Dad was worried and mad at the same time!   
Mother was probably sick to the bone. I wish they would just come home   
then maybe we could all find Serena.   
Serena's friends are having a meeting. There still haven't been any   
calls on the flyers but we're still hoping! Oh, and that's another thing!   
The girls, Serena's friends, are acting a little weird! They're not as   
worried as they used to be! I saw them yesterday at the temple; they were   
all snacking and joking around. How can they just do that when they're   
best friend is missing. I didn't say anything about it but it worries me   
a lot! That's not natural, is it?  
I picked up my sleeping bag and started for the door. I am spending the   
night at Joe's house, it gets too creepy in this house when your by yourself!   
And it just reminds me more-and-more of how much the house 'is' empty!   
I shut the door behind me. Please, Serena be okay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold and I was shivering! I couldn't tell if I was awake or not, it   
felt almost in between! I went to pull the blanket closer around me but   
it wasn't there. My eyes opened wide to see Darien standing in front of   
the bedroom door. He was saying something. I looked down and picked up   
the blanket. Why is it so cold in here?! I stood up and went over to stand beside Darien.   
"-need to get out. And I'm sure your starting to feel trap in! What do   
you think, Phillip?"   
I had no idea what he was talking about! Go where? "Darien, what's going   
on?" My voice was a little sleepy still.   
Darien smiled, "How about going out for dinner tonight?" My eyes   
widened, "Really? You mean we can go out? Where?" the questions popped   
out. "To the restaurant down stairs! You'll have to change though." He   
looked me up and down. I blushed. Philly was standing in the bedroom with   
some files in her hand. Mmm, I wonder if I could-  
Philly crossed the room and put the files in a metal brief case and   
quickly locked in shut! -Nope, I guess not! When am I ever going to figure   
this all out! I need to talk to Amy and see if she's got anything!   
"So, what do you say, Meatball head?" he teased. I glared at him and   
shrugged, "Sounds good to me! But...um...where do we get a dress?"   
He laughed, "I'll have I.T. come up with something!"   
"Who is I.T. anyway?" I asked. "She's K.T.'s wife. She just makes sure   
the operation goes smoothly and that we don't run into too many problems!"   
he informed.  
"Have you met her before?" I asked. "Once, she's really nice. She can be   
bossy through!"   
I smiled, satisfied. Darien walked over to the phone and made a phone call   
with is free hand. I walked back into the living room with Philly. "How   
come it's   
so cold?"   
"Oh, sorry! I turned up the air conditioning!" she went over and turned it   
down.   
"Philly, what does a girl do when she doesn't know how to dance?"   
I asked.   
She looked at me confused.   
"There is dancing there, isn't there?" I asked. She nodded,   
"Sure, are you planning on dancing?"   
"Sure, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me! I don't know to   
dance   
either!" We both laughed and sat down on the couch.   
"All set! I.T. is going to make sure we having everything we need for   
tonight!" Darien came in and leaned against the wall. I smiled at him.   
Like I said, 'He can be nice.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think Serena will mind if we just say 'hi'?" I asked Lita. We were   
all sitting in Lita's living room while Amy was typing stuff into her   
computer. I had my communicator in my hand. I was very tempted to push   
the button!   
"Mina, that's not the greatest idea! What if Serena is with someone?"   
Lita asked me. "But what if she's not? I want to tell her about our near   
death experience!"   
"Mina!"   
"Fine." I put the communicator down. Lita got up and left the room to   
bake something. Ray disappeared down the hall and Amy was too busy in   
her computer to notice. Hehe, just to say 'hi' that's all! I picked up   
the communicator once again and pushed the button-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien! I was not going to eat that all myself! I was going to share it   
with Mina!" I protested. Darien was making false accusations. "Right,   
Meatball head, keep telling your self that!" he teased. "Ohhh!" I was   
getting annoyed with how immature he was being!   
Meanwhile, Philly was watching this whole thing with amusement. She had   
never seen Darien worked up about a girl enough to tease her. It was very   
funny!   
"Darien, can't you go do something worth while?!" I growled. He shook his   
head, "Hey, it's been years since I teased you! I got to make up for all   
the time lost!"   
I looked at Philly for help but she only smiled and shrugged her   
shoulders.   
"Fine! But two can play that game!" I smiled and was about to say   
something as a come back but-  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" that sound came from my back pocket. It was   
my communicator! Oh, no! Not now!   
Darien and Philly looked at me. "What is that sound?" Philly asked.   
"How...ho...how should I know?" I stuttered. "Because it's coming from   
your pocket." She stated. I thought I was going to die! This was not   
happening!   
"Hehe, well um...it's just a...ah, beeper!" I pushed myself back up   
against the couch.   
"Give it to me, Serena." I looked up at Darien. He didn't look happy;   
his face was hard while he held out his right hand for the device. I   
gulped hard. I knew I wasn't getting out of this! I pulled it out and   
gave the pink thing to Darien. He looked at the back then the front. I'm   
sure he was wondering what all those buttons were for. The communicator   
was still going off. I wish who ever that is would stop it!   
"This doesn't look like a beeper." Darien stated; then he said under his breath,   
"It looks familiar..."   
I didn't see how it would look familiar because I had never shown it to   
him or had taken it out around him. The only other 'guy' that had maybe   
seen it was Tuxedo Mask.   
"Where did you get this?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "A friend   
gave it to me. I have no idea where it came from." Well, it wasn't a   
lie.   
He didn't seem satisfied.   
"What friend?" he asked.   
"I don't see how that matters!" This was getting stupid. Why was he getting   
all tense about a little device?   
"D.C., does this have something to do with-" Darien shot Philly a look that   
obviously stopped her dead in her tracks.   
"Something, yes. Serena, you know about the Sailor Scouts, don't you?"   
Darien looked strait at me. What does he know? And why is he staring at me   
like that?   
I cleared my throat, "Sure. Why?"  
The beeper 'finally' went off and if was quiet once again.  
"Have you ever seen them carry anything like this around?"   
"Maybe, why? You think that they carry around beepers?" It was a dumb   
question but I meant it to be that way.  
"No, I mean..." Darien sighed, "Never mind."  
"Can I have it back?" I asked. He looked at me then the communicator in   
his hand.   
"No, I think I'm going to keep this. I wouldn't want you to be tempted   
to call someone."  
"But-"  
Darien put the communicator in his shirt pocket. This was 'not' good;   
this was defiantly 'not' good! How are the scouts going to know that I   
can't answer it?!  
"Darien, I 'really' need that!" Even I could hear the nervousness in my   
voice.   
He cocked his eyebrow up, "Why? You're not calling anyone."   
"I know, but I 'really' need it! Please..." I knew he wasn't going to give   
it back and soon felt a load crash down on my shoulders! Looks like if I'm   
going to get it back I'm going to have to get it the hard way. By being   
sneaky!  
I sighed, "Fine. Keep it but I get it back when this is all over?   
Kay?"   
"Sure thing. Now, you two stay here while I go get the formal wear."   
Darien walked to the door and left. My life was definately going down the   
tube!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita, this stupid thing doesn't work!" Mina yelled at me. What was she   
talking about? I put a little more seasoning into the spaghetti...then   
wamb! Realization hit me! I ended up pouring the whole bottle of seasoning   
into the sauce.   
"Mina!" I ran into the living room to find Mina hitting her orange   
communicator on the carpet floor, "You didn't call Serena, did you?"   
"Well, sort of. It didn't work! It rang and it rang and it rang..."  
"Mina are you nuts! It works! I bet you anything Darien or something else   
took it from her!" I sank to the floor, "There goes our communication,   
there goes our identity; there goes the whole plan right down the   
drain!"   
Mina looked guiltily down at the device! "Ouch, that hurt!"   
"-and there goes our dinner!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting depressed on the couch with the blanket still around me   
when a knock came at the door. Philly was in the restroom so I didn't know   
if I should answer it. I got up and looked through the little peep hole   
in the door and saw two men in black. Both were tall, one blonde while the   
other had dark hair (sound familiar?). They looked like they were apart of   
what ever Darien was doing so I opened the door. They looked surprised to   
see me! "Hi! Can I help   
you?"   
"Um, I think we got the wrong number." Said the blonde. I shook my head,   
"Ah, your with D.C. and Phillip right?" I decided to use their code names.   
"Ya, is one of them here?" The blonde asked. "Yep, but she's occupied right   
now. But you can come in." I opened the door wider for them.   
They walked in and stood in front of the doorway. I went back over by the   
couch but didn't sit down. "So, what's your code names?" the men looked at   
each other.   
"J.T. and this is L.L." J.T. introduced his partner.   
I smiled, "I'm Serena."   
J.T. looked at me confused, "You don't have a code name?"   
"I'm not a part of this scheme, I was kidnapped! Want some hot cocoa?" I   
started walking toward the kitchen. Both men had a look of shock on their   
faces. It was very funny!   
"Uh, no thanks but, um...don't get me wrong but you look happy about   
this!" J.T. said referring to me being kidnapped.   
"Well, I'm a friend of Dar...D.C's, sort of..." I poured myself some hot   
cocoa, "I'm originally from a small part of Tokyo in Juuban."  
J.T. smiled, "We just came from there! We meet some girls about your age   
there two. Strange group!"   
"Oh, really! Maybe I know them!" L.L. looked over the suite, "I doubt   
that."   
"Try me!" I asked.  
J.T. looked willing to give some info, "I don't remember all they're names.   
But one was reading the whole time, another was glaring at L.L here, it was   
kind of a weird situation, then there was some girl with black hair. Then   
there was this beautiiful blonde girl! But I can't remember   
they're names...something like Sina, Nina, oh...I don't know."   
It sounded a lot like the scouts! Could it really be them? No, way! This   
is so cool!   
"Let me guess!" I smiled brightly, "Amy, Lita, Ray, and Mina. That last   
ones your blonde!"   
L.L. glared at me, "How do you know them?"  
"They're my best friends! They know I'm gone...I bet they're out there   
looking all over for me!"   
"Well, they don't have to worry about you anymore, they're terminated!"   
he sat down on the couch. Killed? I had to laugh! "No way!"  
"You doubt me?" L.L. asked.  
I lifted my eyebrow, "How did you do it?"  
"We blew up the back of the restaurant, they were getting too close to   
our secret."  
I smiled, "That's Lita for ya, but that was mean to try to kill them.   
And I can't believe you think they're dead." I knew the scouts too well!   
They wouldn't just die on me like that! They could have gotten out of   
there before it happened. They had to have!   
"Try to convince yourself that girly!" L.L. glared at me, then looked at   
his friend, "Even J.T. here saw it."  
J.T. nodded, "Sure did. Awfully sorry they got killed. If there was any   
other way..."   
I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "It's okay." Just   
then Philly came out, "What's going on?"   
"These guys came to see you!" I smiled and backed away. Philly nodded.   
The door opened once again and Darien came through with the formal wear   
in his hand, "Good you're here." They all went into the bedroom. "Well!   
That was nice! They just leave me out here to be bored!" I walked over to   
the door and pressed my ear to it.   
"watching...peace...little do they know...(some swearing)...leave her...  
not yet...full attack...need help..." I couldn't tell what was happening   
but they were talking about something important. I really wish I had   
my communicator! The scouts and I could be having a meeting of our   
own! Unless...I gulped...something did happen to them. Think   
positive!  
I went and sat back onto the couch and turned the TV on. This is   
boring...!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were all following Amy through the library as she picked out books.   
It has been nearly an hour already and SILL Amy hasn't found what she   
wants.   
"Ray, are you even listening to me?" Mina whispered fiercely into my   
ear. I looked at her surprised, "Sorry, I had my mind on...other things.   
Was it important?"   
Mina glared at me, "No. But at least I would have felt wanted if you   
were listening!"   
I gave Mina an apologetic smile, "Sorry..."  
"This should have it!" Amy smiled then walked toward the nearest table.   
We all sat down and waited as she flew through the pages.   
"Do you think this is going to help any?" Mina whispered. We all just   
shrugged our shoulders while still watching Amy. Amy can take forever to   
find something; but at least she can find it! If it were I, I wouldn't   
have the slightest clue on where to look. Amy is very good on looking   
up historic stuff like Diamonds.   
I straitened my skirt and looked back at Amy who was too involved in   
her book to notice. Amy sure has dedication!   
"- came from Czechoslovakia, Carpathian Mountains near Slovakia. St.   
Stephen, who was crowned by the Pope, and his men were looking for some   
soldiers that were stationed at Carpathian lookout. It was then that they   
found a diamond as big as a fist but in the shape of a whale at one of   
they're resting points. The King took care of his soldiers.  
When he arrived at his castle he immediately had men place his new found   
treasure, the Catromo Diamond; as he now named it, in his safe that was   
stationed far under the castle." Amy finished with a sigh.   
"Wow! So...um, where is Czec...olvo-ockona or whatever you said?" Mina   
asked.   
"It's Czechoslovakia and its between Europe and Asia." Amy smiled.   
"Does this 'help' us though? Because I don't see-"  
"Of course it helps! The Catromo is a 'very' valuable diamond! It's   
worth billions; if anyone got a hold of it they would be well off. But   
the only thing I would want to know is 'why' would anyone want to buy or   
sale it." Amy shut the book and piled it on two others.   
"It would have to be for greed or power or money!" Mina twisted her   
hair between her fingers.   
"Yes, but we're talking about Serena and this 'unknown' source that's   
up against them. What would 'they' want with the Diamond? It can't 'just'   
be for money, there has to be something much bigger involved." Amy started   
to get up, "We better go to the Temple."  
I nodded and got up myself.   
"Can we check out that book?" Lita asked Amy as we started for the door.  
"It's reference; they won't let you check out those!" Mina replied.   
"How do you know?" Lita asked.  
Mina blushed, "Because I tried to check out ten reference books for my   
history exam."   
Lita laughed just as the librarian came around the corner. "Shhhhhhhh!"   
the librarian shook her head.   
Lita just smiled and pushed us all, quickly, out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder if I'm coming here at a bad time. I looked at my watch; it   
was around six. I walked up the many steps that lead to the Temple. I   
was sure the girls were here; Serena is always saying she needs to meet   
her friends at the 'Temple'.  
After what seemed like forever I made it up the steps. The yard was   
beautiful as it was full of green grass and cherry trees.   
When I got to the door I wondered if I should knock or what... I better   
knock.   
It took awhile for anyone to answer the door so I just stood there, for a   
long time! Finally the door swung open.   
"Please don't hurt me, Lita! I promise never to mess with your cook-" Chad   
went out the door before it even opened all the way. I quickly moved out of   
the way.  
Chad had run across the yard and down the steps before I could even   
say anything. I looked back at the open door, "Um, hello?"   
"Chad, you left the door open!" Ray yelled at the door. Ray appeared and   
looked surprised to see me here.   
"Hi! Come in. You want something to eat?" Ray motioned for me to follow   
so I just nodded and stepped in. I followed her into the dinner room where   
all the girls were sitting.   
"Look who I found." Ray smiled at her friends as they looked up. "Hey,   
Sammy! What's up?" Lita asked.   
"Um, just thought I would come by and ask if there's been any phone calls."   
I half smiled. They looked at each other with guilty looks.   
"Are you guys not telling me something?" I asked.  
"Well, there hasn't been any calls... but we're still hoping! I'm sure   
Serena will show up sometime." Lita tried to affirm. Something was going   
on...I couldn't put my finger on it but-  
"We're having Fried Rice and Chicken! Want some?" Mina asked as she stuffed   
a big piece of chicken in her mouth. "Sure." I sat down as Ray served me a   
plate.   
"I'm sure your worried about Serena and everything. But try not to worry   
too much! Serena said she would be back in no time!" Mina chirped. Did I   
hear her right? Did she just say...?  
"So, you talked to her!" I pounced. Mina turned white while the other  
girls glared at her. I knew something was going on!   
"Where is she?!" I practically screamed.  
"What are you talking about? We just said we didn't know!" Mina tried to   
cover. "You said you talked to her! Now, I don't know what's going on   
but if I have   
to-!"   
"Calm down, Sam! We get your point!" Ray snapped.   
I looked at Mina, Lita, Amy then Ray. They were all looking at each other   
as if asking for permission.   
Amy sighed, "We might as well tell him as much as we 'can'."   
Ray nodded, "Okay."   
I started to calm down and to start breathing again.  
"Serena is staying at a hotel...with some...friends." Ray smiled,  
"Well?"  
I didn't know what to say. My sister is staying at a hotel with   
friends...? That's ridiculous! She would have called me!  
"If...what you're saying is true...then why-didn't-she-call?" I   
was hurt and mad at the same time. My own sister hadn't called!  
"Sammy, she can't call you. You see; her friends are messed up in   
some kind of business. And they won't let her call." Lita fumbled   
with her fork.  
"Then how did she contact you?" I asked. Silence.  
I was inpatient with all this beating around the bush!!! "HOW, WHEN   
AND WHERE?!"  
They all were shocked by my outrage!  
"Sammy...we...just can't tell...you!" Mina looked like she was about to   
cry!  
My heart softened a little. I knew Serena must be in deep trouble, exactly   
how deep though?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I heard a click as the door opened. "I told you Lanson, No! This isn't   
about your title! It's about saving lives!"   
"You keep thinking that way, D.C. and your not going to get anywhere!   
There's a reason for bad guys and that's to prove there are 'better' guys   
out there. And I'm going to prove I'm one of them!"   
The door opened all the way so I could see Darien holding the doorknob.   
He didn't look happy!   
"I don't care how you see things but as long as you get things done! I   
want that code!" Darien turned and walked out of the room to see me   
sitting there, staring at him. At first he looked at me like he didn't   
know what to say then he walked right past me taking his suit with him.   
"Get dressed. We'll eat in an half an hour." He shut the door firmly   
behind him.  
I looked back to see L.L. now known as Lanson, then J.T. and Philly   
who were coming out of the room. The two men didn't so much as glance   
at me as they went to the door, opened it and shut it behind them.   
A different feeling hung thick in the air.  
"Philly, what was that all about?"   
"None of your business, pretty lady. It's just an old fight between   
D.C. and L.L. that's all." Philly picked up one of the dresses and   
held it out for me to take, "You better get dressed."  
"What about you?"   
"I'm not going. I have a new assignment." I took the dress and Philly   
left the hotel room without another word.   
I swallowed; I needed a drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami's POV  
  
"-Your what?"   
"The scouts."   
Sammy raised an eyebrow, "You went to girls scouts?"   
"No, not girl scouts; we're the Sailor Scouts! How deaf are you?" Ray's   
annoyed voice replied.   
Sammy broke out laughing, "Sailor Scouts?! That's even more unbelievable!   
I know you like to get attention but this is ridiculous!"  
"Sammy, please stop laughing and listen. We're very serious! You asked   
how we talked to Serena. We haven't even begun to explain!" I said   
most seriously.   
"Amy, you can't say it like that you have to hit him over the head! Men   
are too dull headed to get it, it takes a 'little' more pressure to the   
head!" Ray smirked when she saw the look on Sammy's face as he stopped   
laughing.   
"Listen...girls, I can understand if your just trying to keep my sister   
safe but I promise I won't tell a soul!" Sammy smiled.  
We all exchanged looks. Sammy just didn't understand. Maybe Ray 'was'   
right about the broomstick thing.  
I took a deep intake of breath, "Sammy, I would hate to put Ray after you   
so could you just sit, be quite and listen, for just one minute? I'm sure   
the other girls would really appreciate it!"   
Sammy looked surprised at how serious I was being. Being calm does have   
its advantages!   
"Okay, but when your done I want the 'real' story!"   
I shook my head, "Think whatever you want but try to be open minded."  
"Sure."   
"I get to start!" Mina jumped up, "It all started when I was thirteen! I   
was such a small, young girl! Then one day a pretty white cat came to   
my doorstep! I had pity on him 'immediately' and took him in. We became   
'fast' friends! When he told me his name was Artemis, I had to admit I   
was shocked that he could talk!   
Well, then I was even more shocked when he told me I was Sailor Venus!   
Of course I was already one as an actor in real life! Wow, talk about   
amazing, dangerous, and a LOT of responsibility! Well, at first I was   
kind of bad at being a Sailor Scout but with Artemis's help I became the   
best Scout ever! Then I met the other Sailor Scouts! They were totally   
blown away by my beauty, swift thinking, cute outfit, and beautiful   
hair, wonderful out going personality! I inspired them to-"  
"Mina! This isn't about you!" Ray interrupted Mina's unusual   
story,   
"He wants to know about his sister and what she has to do with all this!"   
Ray then smiled at Sammy was who looking extremely amused, "Wipe that   
expression off your face! Good, now where should I begin? Oh,   
(clearing throat)it all started when I happened to sort of hit Serena   
with one of my charms. It was all just a mistake, that of course anyone   
could have made, right? Well, so anyway...we had a argument after that   
but 'I' quickly apologized-"  
I cleared my throat.  
"Okay, maybe not 'quickly'! But I did eventually!" Ray persuaded.  
"Fine so I didn't apologize to the ditz! But she wasn't asking for it!"   
Ray's voice started to rise.  
"Ray calm down, this isn't a confession it's history," Lita scowled. Ray   
took a deep breath before beginning again, "Well, now where was I? Oh yes.   
Soon after we met I became Sailor Mars through the pressure of a battle. I   
saved Sailor Moon from a terrible DEATH!  
Being Sailor Mars was difficult at my young age! A lot of the   
responsibility was placed upon me because of Serena's...immature   
ways!"   
"That will be enough, Ray. We're not telling this to tear down Serena."   
I looked disapprovingly at Ray. Ray sat down looking disappointed.  
"Great, my turn!" Lita jumped up this time, "I unlike 'Ray' am not going   
to tear Serena down! It all started on the second time I met Serena. She   
came up to me at lunch, unlike everybody else, and befriended me! I knew   
she had to be special because of how sincere and how friendly she was. She   
took me in to her circle of friends and taught me how to live! I became   
Sailor Jupiter around   
that time. When I found out, it was amazing! I felt like I had a reason to   
live! It was amazing!" Lita sat down with a humbled expression.  
"Now, to wrap it up." I continued, "I became Sailor Mercury, the first   
to become befriended by Serena. Yes, Serena, Sailor Moon was rescued by all   
of us: at one time or another, especially by Tuxedo Mask. But Serena has a   
beautiful heart, loyalty to her friends, and dedication to the world!  
I hope you know, Sammy, what a wonderful sister you have! She has gone out   
many times to fight evil and has come out with too many near death   
experiences!" I stopped there and looked Sammy in the eye.   
"Thanks for the...entertaining story but as you could tell I haven't   
bought one bit of it!" Sammy stood up, "When your ready to tell me what   
'really' happened, call me."   
"Wait! Sammy, what do we have to do to make you believe us?!" Mina had   
jumped up.   
"Bring my sister back." Sammy said simply, "If you 'are' a Sailor Scout   
that is the least you can to do!"  
"But we told you! She doesn't want to leave!" Mina protested.  
"I'll see you guys around." Sammy left. He didn't look very happy. Maybe   
he felt that we hadn't trusted him. When really we were putting all our   
trust in him by confiding our secret!   
Ray was right; we should have used the broomstick!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood in front of the full-length mirror that hung against the wall.   
I had to admit I looked pretty good! The dress was white and full length   
as it touched the floor. My hair was pulled up into its usual style with   
tiny diamond looking clip berets clipped to my buns. I felt elegant!   
I turned around three times before I was satisfied.   
Someone, who I'm guessing was Darien, knocked on the door. I skipped to   
the door and opened it. Darien was standing there dressed in a black tuxedo   
and with a black sling holding his left arm up; he had one single red rose   
in his pocket that created a majestic air. I smiled, "Lets eat!"   
"Wha-oh, right!" his face flushed pink as if he had been caught at something.   
He held out his arm and I took it graciously. I shut the door   
behind us as we walked to the elevator. This was so weird! I am going   
on a date with Darien! Well, not exactly a date but...still!   
The doors flew open to the elevator and we glided in. Then, just before   
the doors shut a man slipped in. At first I couldn't see who it was but   
after getting a better look at him I realized it was the guy I met   
earlier in the elevator! He turned and looked at me. He smiled, "Well,   
hello to you again! We just keep meeting in the same place, don't we?"   
I managed a smile, "Hello. Mmm, yes we do." I could feel Darien tense   
up when he realized that I'd met the man before.   
The man looked up at Darien, "And who might you be, another one   
of her...protective friends?"   
I wasn't facing Darien so I couldn't tell how he took that.   
"I'm sure it doesn't matter to you. And if you would mind, we would like   
to keep to ourselves." There was an edge to Darien's voice. I gulped.   
This was not going well! Just then the elevator doors opened! We were   
saved!   
Darien led us over to the small fountain then turned me to face him,   
"How do you know him?!"   
"You don't have to get all excited! We met in the elevator. Philly was   
there, my goodness, what is the matter with you?"   
"I don't want you talking to anyone. We are on a mission here so don't   
blow our cover!"   
"I wasn't planning to! I was just being polite! I know what the stakes   
are! I'm not just some little girl you're carrying around with you! I can   
fight on my own if I have to! You don't have to defend me all the time!"   
I whispered fiercely.   
"I'm not worried about defending you! I'm worried about-oh, never mind!   
You can be so stubborn!" Darien sighed them straitened himself,   
"Let's go eat and we'll talk about this later." He took my arm and   
started leading us to the resturant.   
Darien could be such a jerk! Who does he think he is, telling me who to   
talk to and who not to! I wish the situation could be turned around! He   
wouldn't be in the least bit happy! Of course he probably wouldn't hang   
around like I am. No, he would leave as soon as he could. Well, I'm   
sticking around whether he likes it or not! Now, if I just had   
my communicator...I bet Amy's got something...this is just so   
unfair!   
"Chiba? Oh, yes, of course! Right this way sir!" the man had a tux   
on with a light blue flower in his pocket. He looked very eager to   
please!   
We followed him to a dark corner in the room. There sat a small round   
table with two chairs. On top of the table was one single red rose and   
two candles. The waiter pulled a chair out for me and I gratefully sat   
down. When I gave him a smile he looked taken a back.   
The waiter cleared his throat and gave his attention to Darien, "What   
would you like to drink?"   
"Um, two virgin Strawberry Dakories and ice water." Darien picked up   
the menu that the waiter had placed in front of him.   
"Very good, sir. I will return shortly for your orders!" the waiter   
left leaving us alone.   
"Have you been here before?" I asked him. I kind of wanted to know if   
he had been to Tokyo more then once.   
"No, but I've been to simuliar restaurants." He was still busy looking   
at the menu.   
I looked at the menu as well but didn't see anything that looked eatable.   
I guess I'm going to let him order for me.   
I looked around the room. There were several tables that circled around   
the room, leaving space for a dancing floor. Many people were already   
out dancing to a tune that I didn't recognize. The music was soft and   
soothing.  
"Did you come to these...restaurants alone?" The thought of Darien   
dating several women was disturbing.   
"No."   
Now I felt crushed, "Why?" Oh, my gosh! Did I just say that?! Now what   
is he going to think?   
"We meet at restaurants to talk about our plans." He set his menu down,   
"Did you find anything?"  
He's getting married?! Of course he is! With his looks, why not? Goodness,   
I can't believe you thought he was single! You are such an airhead,   
Serena!   
I let my heart sink even lower. This whole time...I   
thought...  
"Serena?" Darien waved his hand in front of my face.   
"Huh?"   
"I asked if you found what you wanted, yet. Are you okay?"   
"Um, ya...I mean... I'm okay. But no, I didn't order." I looked   
down at my menu, trying to hide my embarrassment, "None of this   
looks eatable or familiar!"  
He chuckled, "Well, number 17 is good, why don't you try that?"   
I tried to read the title but there was no way I could figure out   
what that said, "I guess I'm going to have to trust you on this...  
because I have no idea what that is!"   
"It's chicken and rice with lots of spice!" he took both menus and   
placed them at the side of the table. A few minutes later the waiter   
came back, "Have you decided?"  
"One 17 and one 47, and could we have some rolls before that?" Darien   
asked.  
"Of course, sir." The waiter left again only to come back two minutes   
later with sweet rolls!  
While I ate the bread I took a closer look at the room. Everyone   
seemed to either be in couples or in large groups. The couples were in   
small corners, cuddled up together looking very romantic! The rest of   
them were on the dance floor, dancing to an upbeat song.   
There were also several waiters severing food, drinks or taking orders.   
Just then I saw that man again, the one that was in the elevator with us.   
He was on the far side of the room talking to a waiter. He was alone.   
That's funny, wonder why he's alone. Maybe he's meeting someone here. Then   
sure enough two men came in and were seated with him. One was tall and   
sickly looking with light blonde hair; he looked almost bald, the other   
was short and fat with unnatural olive skin and thick black hair. They   
both looked quite out of place with the elevator mans strong build, thick   
dark brown-hair and healthy tan skin.  
The two men started looking at the menus while still talking to the   
elevator man. It looked like a business meeting.   
"-getting here late tonight. Maybe around twelve so try to stay out of the   
way. We're probably going to be up all night. You might want to get   
some sleep...Serena are you listening to me?"   
I snapped out of it, "Sorry. You said something about sleeping?"   
"Serena..."  
"I said I was sorry. I promise to stay out of the way but I still   
want to listen to your plan!" I said seriously. I wasn't going to be   
left out...again!  
"Serena, we already talked about this! You have to stay out of the way...  
this isn't a Sailor V game!" Darien's voice was full of sarcasm.  
My mouth dropped open, "You think...that I think...this is a...a game?!"   
I whispered harshly as I leaned in over the table.   
"Sere-"  
"Look I don't know what is going on...but I want to help! Even Philly agrees   
you can't do this on your own!"   
"What has she been saying to you? I can do this-"  
"I don't want to argue right now! I just want you to understand me. Is that   
too much to ask?" I glared at him. He sighed then pulled his fingers through   
his hair, "You can be so tiring."   
"If you let me-" I broke off when the waiter came back with a tray full   
of wonderful looking food.   
"Your plate, milady." He smiled as he placed it in front of me, "And you,   
sir!" he placed the other plate in front of Darien, "Will there be   
anything else?"   
"No thank you, that will be all for now." Darien managed to smile.   
The man bowed and left us.   
"Darien, I can help-"   
"Serena, this isn't the time or place to discuss this!" he stated clearly   
that that was that! I sighed and looked down at my dinner for the first   
time.   
It was chicken with a sort of spicy gravy on top and on the side was a   
pile of white rice with chopped up carrots, mushrooms, celery, and broccoli   
and collie flower. Mmm, this does look good! I picked up my fork and took   
a bite. The food could have melted in my mouth. I have to admit, Darien   
does have good tastes!  
  
When we finished eating dinner Darien ordered some desert, another thing   
I couldn't read.   
I stared at the people dancing. I wish I could dance..."What are you   
thinking about, Serena?" I turned to Darien and he smiled.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing."  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I swallowed, "Well, maybe I was   
thinking about something..."  
"What?"   
"I can't dance." I stated. This was so humiliating! Why does Darien have   
to know that? He is going to annoy me about this for-  
"Is that all?" Darien smiled, "Come on, it's not hard." He held out a   
hand for me to take. The last thing I thought before I took it was that   
I was going to regret this!   
He stopped us at the edge of the crowd, "We're going to do this a   
little differently."   
I smiled. He could only use one arm. I put both hands on his shoulders while   
he put his one arm around my waist.   
Darien leaned down to whisper in my ear. He smelled like roses...he   
always smells like roses! I felt my heart flutter as he came closer.   
"Now, right foot forward...good...then left foot to the side...  
no...  
like this...good!" Darien instructed me. I felt like all eyes were on me   
but when I looked up no one was even paying attention. They were all in   
their own world. I looked back down trying to concentrate on my steps.   
I didn't want to step on Darien's feet.   
"It's better if you're 'not' staring at your feet." I looked up and saw   
him smiling. "Oh, right." I kept my head op for the rest of the song but   
I was so worried about stepping on his feet I didn't even hear the song.   
Everyone started clapping when the song ended. And I was eager to sit   
down. Maybe our desert is there! However, Darien seemed to have other   
ideas.   
"One more song then we'll go eat." He announced. I nodded then stepped   
close to him again, placing my hands on his shoulders. This time I could   
hear the music, it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Where have I   
heard this? The melody ended and the words began...  
  
Ev - 'ry night in my dreams...  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on...  
Far across the distance and   
Spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on...  
  
Near..., far..., wher- ever you are,   
I believe that the heart does go on...  
Once... more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart, and   
My heart will go on and on...  
  
Love can touch us one time and   
Last for a life time and   
Nev-er let go till we're gone...  
Love was when I loved you;  
One true time I hold... to.  
In my life we'll al-ways go on...  
  
The words swirled around me and I remembered where I heard it. I was   
talking to Darien outside the night before him and Andrew was to go to   
war. Andrew invited us in for some hot cocoa or a shake...I was sitting   
in one of the booths by myself while staring at Darien's back. He was sitting   
on a stool at the counter talking to Andrew. I remember Darien saying   
something about...missing Tokyo.   
This same song was playing on the radio from an America. I was   
crying...  
silently for...the first time...  
  
You're... here..., there's noth - ing I fear...  
And I know that my heart will go on...  
We'll... stay... for ev-er this way.  
You are safe in my heart, and  
My heart will go on... and...on.  
  
I couldn't help feeling a little depressed at the memory. We had   
made it into the middle of the dance floor. People surrounded us on   
all sides. The song ended slowly as if giving me time...just a little   
more time to be this near to his heart.  
The song ended and we slowly pulled apart. I felt like I was in some   
kind of dream that ended too soon.   
Darien, keeping his arm around my waist led me back to the table. I   
sat down than looked around. There are even more people then there was   
a few minutes ago. Must be getting late.   
I wonder what Phil-  
I took an intake of breath when I saw the elevator man watching me. I   
quickly looked away to find myself staring at a plate of Strawberry Cheese   
Cake, topped with whip cream. I licked my lips. Mmm, and I thought that   
dinner looked good! I took a bite and looked up to see Darien staring at   
me. I blushed, "What?"   
He cleared his throat, "Nothing, is it good?"   
I nodded, "You should try it." I said indicating his own plate of   
Strawberry Cheese Cake.   
We ate in silence after that. Meanwhile, I kept glancing at the   
elevator man from the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me.   
Gosh, the things guys do! When I was finished I sat back and sighed,   
"Thanks, Darien! That was really...really good!"   
He smiled, "Sounds like you've never been here before."   
"Why would I? I live here. I don't need to spend the night at a hotel."   
I stated.  
"People still come here even though they don't use the hotel services.   
If he hasn't taken you here, where else does he?" he asked.   
"He? You mean a boyfriend? I don't even date!" Oh, please shoot me now   
and get it over with! Did I just say that! Why couldn't you have just   
said you don't have a boyfriend...?! You are such a...a...-  
Where there was a look of surprise there was hope. Was I seeing this   
right?   
"Here is your bill, sir." The waiter had come back. He smiled happily   
when he saw what must be his tip in the bill, "Have a goodnight, sir."   
The man bowed and walked away.  
Darien must have spent a lot of money for this dinner. I wonder how much   
money he's made a year so far. Probably a lot since it's so secret!  
"Let's go." Darien put his wallet back in his suit pocket. I wonder where   
he put my communicator. I bet you its just laying around in his room somewhere  
...no consideration at all!  
We stopped in front of the elevator and waited. I still feel like I'm   
being watched! I looked around but didn't see anyone. This is sooo weird!   
I can't wait to get back to the room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Six  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luna, have you seen my book?" Amy asked me as she came into Lita's   
living room. "No, is that the book about 'Diamonds, Crystals, and the   
Discoveries of Latin pearls?' that you've been caring around for the last   
hour?" I asked. Amy nodded and surveyed the room. "I thought I left it in   
the kitchen but it's not there. I was wondering if you saw Mina or someone   
pick it up."   
"No, sorry. But if I see I'll be sure to tell you. Where are the girls   
anyway?" They had been gone for sometime. They left to get something for   
dinner and left Amy here with me.  
Amy shrugged, "You know how they can be. Especially Lita, since she is the   
one cooking it."   
"Of course."   
Just then the door bust open. Three girls walked into the room smiling, "We   
got it! We're having Lita's special surprise!" Mina ran into the kitchen.   
"Great! Like that helps." I lay down on Lita's leather couch.   
"Luna! Have you seen my brush?" Mina yelled from the bathroom.  
I groaned, "Not again!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We made it to the door without anyone behind us. Tonight had been   
interesting and Darien was being unusually quite. He opened the door for   
me, "We'll probably meet in your suite so stay in the room. You're going   
to need a lot of sleep before tomorrow."   
"Darien-"   
"No arguing. I'll see you tomorrow."   
I went inside and he shut the door behind me. I heard water running in   
the bathroom, the door was open. "Philly?" I walked to the door.  
"Get out of that dress and we'll-talk." She replied. I looked inside to   
see Philly at the sink washing her arms. She had cuts and scraps all down   
the inside of her left arm and a big burns on her right. I gasped,   
"What happened?!" I felt dizzy just looking at it. What had she done? She   
gazed at me with concern,   
"Are you okay?"   
I shook my head to clear it, "Am I...? You're the one that's hurt! Philly,  
what happened?"  
"Go get something comfortable on then we'll talk. Go ahead!" She nodded   
toward the bedroom door. Still concerned, I did as I was told. Did Darien   
know that Philly would get hurt? Did he send her out there knowing...  
knowing that she would get...hurt? I didn't want to answer my own question   
for I was afraid of the answer. I just didn't want to know.   
This whole time we've been eating dinner while she's been out there   
doing goodness knows what! Oh, this...I fell so guilty! We should have   
been helping her! 'I' could have bee helping her! I pulled on some black   
boxers and a pink t shirt. I looked in the mirror feeling awful. I looked  
awful! I pulled my hair down so it trailed down my back, almost touching   
the floor, then put it into a   
low ponytail.  
"Did D.C. already talk to you?" Philly came in with a tired smile.  
"You mean about staying in here and out of the way'? Ya, he did."   
I sat down on the edge of the bed and frowned, "I can help! I'm not weak   
and defenseless! I can take care of myself and other people too! Just let   
me in on what's going on!"  
Philly frowned, looking doubtful, "Serena, I really like you and all but   
I just can't disobey orders. Hopefully you'll be back home and everything   
will be alright again."   
"I won't be able to sleep knowing someone's in danger! You can't keep   
pushing me away!" I looked at her arms that were now wrapped up, "I could   
have helped you. You shouldn't be doing this alone."   
Philly straitened, "Things have to be this way, and if you can't except it   
then helping isn't going to get you anywhere."   
She turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.   
I got up and started pacing the floor! I can deal with it! My friends get   
hurt all the time! But I still care about them, and I would never insist   
that they fight alone! Darien, Philly that man at the what-cha-call-it,   
they're all just so cruel, undeniable cruel!   
Just then I heard someone knocking on the door, then shortly the sound   
of Philly opening it. I quickly pressed my ear to the door to listen.   
"-she is the bed room. I told her to get some sleep." I heard Philly   
say.   
"Good, she'll need it." Darien's replied.   
That man has some nerve! Treating me like a little girl! I licked my lips   
and continued to listen. This time the voice was unfamiliar, "I hope   
your treating that girl right. You always regret it when you do something   
wrong. You never know when she just might disappear! You can never tell   
when you'll lose some one you love! It just happens!"  
"Sorry, he's just had a bad week. We've both had a bad week. But we didn't   
come here to talk about us. What do you want us to do?" this time it was   
a women's voice. Her voice was familiar, as if something from the past.   
I swallowed the lump that was rising in my throat. She sounds like...like...  
my Mother...  
Darien's voice broke through my disturbed thoughts, "I have to meet code   
14CASA at site 12. I'm picking up the Catromo Diamond. As for you K.T. I   
need you to be back up along with Phillip in case something goes wrong."  
He's having Philly come with him?! She needs rest! "Then I going to have   
your wife stand on section 27B and give a report. I'll make sure you get   
walky-talky's when we get there." Darien informed them.  
There was silence for a while then.  
"We'll have to wait till its dark, that's when CASA will make they're   
next shift." Darien sighed, "You all know what you've got to do?"   
There was silence but I knew everyone nodded.   
He's leaving me out of this! Well not this time! I've had it with you!   
Whether he likes it or not I'm part of this team! Fury rose within me and   
I had to get it out! He said before that that wasn't that time! Well, now   
is as good as a time as any! I took an intake of breath and stood back   
and opened the   
door.   
I stopped dead! My head was spinning! "Mom...?!" She sat stunned on the   
couch. The room was spinning faster and faster...! Mom was dead! What's   
going on?! I suddenly felt like I was falling down a cliff. Then, black   
out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"...do you think she will be alright?...what do you mean she's your...?...  
you don't have to get all excited...!...how long...how long...how long...?  
..."  
Voices seemed to be coming from all around me. I groaned as I tried to lift   
my head. I felt dizzy and unstable. What happened...?  
  
"Don't get up. Lay still." I heard some one above me say. I slowly opened   
my eye to see nothing but lights and blur. What happened...? I felt confused   
and lost. Is something wrong? Did the yomma beat us...? Am I...am I...dead?   
The scouts! Are they all right? I felt sick to my stomach at all   
the possibilities!   
But why can't I remember putting up a struggle...or fighting? What   
happened...?!   
"Serena, are you okay?" Darien? What is Darien doing here? My eyes   
started to focus, three people stood over me. Darien, Philly and some man   
with a week old beard. I focused on him the most. He looked young but not   
that young, probably somewhere in his early forties. He has brown hair,   
tinted with gray and soft blue eyes. Where had I seen him before...? The   
man's eyes grew watery. Was something wrong?   
The man spoke, "Are you...alright?" I shook my head while trying to clear   
it, "Let me up." I started to get up but Darien tried to push me down   
again. "Darien, I'm fine!" I managed to pull away from him and then sit up.   
The room spun for several seconds...  
"What happened?" I asked as I looked around the room. I was on the couch   
and there were two other figures in the room.   
"You fainted!" Philly burst out.  
"Huh...?" I looked over at the tall women standing half way behind Darien.   
She looked worried, her cheeks were wet from crying, and her eyes were...   
hopeful? I locked eyes with her and I knew! I knew who she was! I knew   
where I was, and I remembered what happened! My Mother was standing right   
there! Right where I could reach her! But this can't be! She's...she's dead!   
But she was there! I wanted to touch her, to feel her, I wanted to be loved   
by her! My Mother eyes were soft and loving and worried...  
What was she worried about? She looked like she was about to cry again...  
-oh, don't cry! Please don't cry! I just couldn't take it any more I got   
up, ignoring the dizzy feeling and ran up to her. We embraced! I hugged her   
so hard that I was almost afraid I'd hurt her! She cried into my shoulder...  
some how I remember her being much taller! And then I found myself crying as   
I realized how much time had gone by! I was a woman now but at the moment   
felt like a child!   
"Your okay...your okay...your alright...my baby's alright...!" she   
kept murmuring in my ear. I cried till I had no tears left. If this was a   
dream I don't ever what to forget it!!  
She pulled back away from me to get a good look at my face, "I never thought...  
oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry this happened..."   
"Are you real?" I couldn't think of any else to say! But I needed to know   
if this was a dream! I wanted to know!   
"Of course I am! I'm here now and nothings going to hurt you, every-  
thing's going to be all right!" my Mother cried.   
'Everything's going to be all right!' that's what I needed to hear! That's   
what I've needed to hear ever since she left! I started to cry even though   
I thought I didn't have any more tears!  
"Don't cry! Please...I'm here!" She hugged me again and I felt an over   
whelming gratitude toward my Mother. I loved her so much! And some how   
she wasn't dead! She wasn't dead!  
I sighed in content...then slowly I pulled away from her. I turned and found   
my Father staring at us. He looked so left out. Before I didn't even think   
that it could be him. But now I knew why he looked familiar! I rushed over   
to him and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back with his   
strong arms! Safe...that's what I felt.   
I could feel his chest rising and falling with sobs! I had never heard my   
Dad cry like that! We didn't need to say a thing, we just cried. Soon I   
felt my Mother come up to us and we had a group hug! For the first time   
in a long time I felt my family was complete!   
Someone cleared their throat and we turned around to see Darien and   
Philly looking slightly uncomfortable.   
"Um, I really hate to interrupt this but can some explain what...is going   
on?" Darien asked. He was just as confused as I was!   
We all looked at each other. I turned back to Darien and Philly.  
"It's a long story and I don't even know the half of it...!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sooo...what is it?" Mina asked me. Everyone was staring at my Portlavage   
like it was some liked of despised alien! "You have no respect for art!   
This is my Special surprise!" Everyone bent in close to get a good look.   
"It smells funny! What is it made out of?"   
I quickly counted off what I put in it and they all stared at me blankly. "Well,  
if you don't 'want' to eat it...fine!" I moved to take it away but   
Ray quickly pulled me back. "Sorry, Lita. It's just that we haven't seen anything   
like it before. We're willing to try something new though, right   
guys?"   
Everyone nodded and I sighed, "Good, well go a head."   
Everyone smiled and dished up their food. Mina was the first to take a bit,   
she chewed for a while before smiling and nodding, and "This is great!"   
After that everyone else...with out hesitation...dug in. I smiled, "See   
aren't you sorry you even doubted my expertise?!"   
"Defiantly!" Mina shouted. I threw my hands over my ears to block out the   
noise as everyone started shouting how sorry they were.   
"Okay! I get the point!" I quickly cut them off. The stared at me then   
smiled.  
"I have an idea. It's not a very good one, mind you but it is something."   
Amy whipped her mouth with a pick napkin, "We need to get a hold of   
Serena, right? Well, I know you said that someone else might have it but...  
we don't really know that. But if some else did get it...like Darien. He   
just might give it back if he doesn't know how to work it."   
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"He might get annoyed by it and give it back." Amy explained.   
"I don't know if that would work, Amy." Mina frowned. "Hey, who knows! We   
might as well try it though. If Darien or whoever doesn't give it back, no   
harm done but if he does...well then, Amy has a point." Ray smiled, "I think   
we should do it."   
I nodded after a short conversation with myself. Ray was right. Darien   
just might give it back.   
Mina nodded slowly and so did Luna.   
"Good. Should we try it now while we're all here?" Amy asked. Everyone   
nodded.   
Amy pulled out her blue communicator and pushed the button. Then we all   
sat back to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"-and that's what happened, Honey. I'm sorry but you had to think that   
we were dead." Ilene Tsukino (short for I.T.) finished.  
I nodded, "I really hate the people you work for!"   
"Don't go making snap judgments young lady! I work with those people!"   
Ken Tsukino (short for K.T.) snapped.  
"Sorry, but you just left and I just felt so alone." I hung my head then   
a thought came to me, "Sammy! Does he know?!"  
Dad looked slightly guilty, "Um, now Serena you know I love you and I   
just want the best for you-"  
"Sammy knew all this time?! Sammy KNEW...?!" I felt so betrayed! Every   
time that I told him how much I missed Mom and Dad he never told me!   
"You told him but not me?! How could you do that?"  
I couldn't look at my Mother, I knew that she was trying to get me   
to understand. But...it just wasn't fair!  
"How?" I snapped.  
"We wrote letter to each other. It was the only way of finding out what   
was happening." Dad replied, "We didn't want to lose all contact with you.   
But we needed to stay away for your safety."  
"I...don't...need...to...be...protected...!" I said slowly, "I've told   
block head here that a hundred times! I can take care of myself! I'm   
NOT defencless! Why does everyone think that I'm three years old?"   
"No one thinks that, honey." Mom gave me a tired smile. I sighed and looked   
at the clock. It was late.   
"I'm sorry, I know everyone's trying...well except him." I said giving Darien   
a sideways glance.  
"Hey, would you stop picking on me! If you've forgotten we have a mission that   
we're suppose to be accomplishing!" Darien stood up from his sitting prostitution.  
"That's what I'm talking about! So tell me what to do!"   
"You are not coming on this mission! You'll get hur-"  
"Don't even say it! I've heard it a thousand times from you! I am coming! I   
CAN help! I'll go with Mom on the look out, your going to need as much help   
as you can get!"   
"What do you know about the look out?!"   
"I've been listening! And I don't care if you know! I am just or more   
stubborn then you are and I will not be pushed around by Darien Chib-"   
Darien put a hand over my mouth, "This is a mission, a secret mission...  
we're not suppose to call each other by names." He let go and glared at   
me.  
"Why? You already know who my parents are! Should I assume that you think   
they can't be trusted or is it that you can't trust your self?!" I was   
yelling now and I knew it.  
Darien shouted back, "Think, Serena! Think really hard! Your eighteen-  
year-old girl! You klutz out, you don't think before you say or act! You'll   
be a sitting duck out there! You have no idea how to defend yourself!"   
That hurt! That really hurt but I'm not going to cry! I won't give him   
the satisfaction! I am stronger than his is! I am Sailor Moon, the champion   
of Love and 'Justice'! And I can defend myself along with others! I glared   
into his eyes and refused to look away, "I 'am' going!"   
He looked confused then mad. He grinded his teeth together, "You WILL   
stay here!"  
"I will not!"  
"You will!"  
"Will not!"   
"Serena!"  
"Darien!"   
"Blast you!"  
I glared at him. I was going to win this battle!  
"Guys!"   
"What?!" Darien and I shouted at the same time! Philly looked taken   
back, "Sorry, but this isn't getting us anywhere!"  
Philly was right. Mom was watching us with amusement while Dad looked   
ready to yell at us for being so immature.   
I cleared my throat, "Sorry."   
Darien ran his figures through his hair in frustration. "Thanks Philly."   
Darien turned to my Dad who was looking slightly calmer then before, "We   
can't go until it's dark so for now we need to find a computer/internet to   
find out as much as we can about CASA. Maybe they have-oh, I don't know! I   
lost my concentration!" Darien glared at me. "Well, don't blame me! You're   
the one being hard to get a long with!"   
Darien choose to ignore that, "We need to get everything we need at Port   
72 then-"   
A loud beeping sound went off. My communicator! He has it on him! Darien   
pulled out the devise from his black jacket. I could see the blue light   
flashing meaning Amy was trying to get in contact with me!   
I knew that jerk L.L. didn't know what he was talking about!   
"Why is it flashing?" Darien asked me.  
Oh, great! He wants to know that?! "You jerk! I just means that it's...  
it's..." think Serena! Think! "running out of batteries!"   
Darien lifted an eyebrow.   
"So, can I have it back now!" I tied to keep the hope out of my voice.   
"Why would you need it if it doesn't work?"   
"It's mine, I just want it back. Besides I know how to turn it off." I   
added.   
Darien looked unsure about it.   
"I promise you if it did work I wouldn't call anybody!" I put in, "What's   
the matter? You don't trust me with a devise that doesn't work?"   
Darien glared at me, "Fine, you can have it but shut the thing up!"   
"My pleasure!" I took it from him then made sure that he couldn't see the   
screen before I pushed the blue button. As soon as Amy's face appeared I   
put it behind my back casually. The beeping had stopped.   
"SOOO, DARIEN. WHAT'S THIS PLAN OF YOURS?" I said loud and clear so Amy   
could hear me. She needed to know that I couldn't talk right now.   
Everyone looked at me strange.   
I smiled stupidly.  
Dad cleared his throat, "Let her go, D.C."   
Darien looked shocked, "But we can't, she just might-"  
"She's my daughter and I want her to know what's going on. She deserves   
to know." Dad gave Darien a look that said there was no discussion in   
the matter. I felt relieved! Finely some one who understands!  
"Fine." Darien didn't look very happy.   
"Come and sit over here, Serena." Dad patted a space next to him on the   
coffee table. I went over and sat down while Darien and Philly moved to   
a more comfortable position. I put the communicator face down on my lap   
so Amy could hear and not be seen.  
"This started three weeks ago. We had just finished our last mission when  
this one came up. D.C. was suppose to take some vacation time to heal his   
arm but things got out of hand and we needed his help again. The whole of   
Tokyo is threatened by a man named Nicholas Yatsen."  
"Who's he?" I asked.  
"We're not sure. As far as we know is that he lives somewhere in China supposedly   
under a different name since we can't find a Nicholas Yaten   
anywhere in China." Dad went on, "The man is power hungry and greedy! So   
far he has stopped at nothing to get what he wants. We have been doing our   
best to track him down and get evidence but so far we're nowhere near   
that goal!"   
I still didn't get it. So what was the guy trying to do this time?   
Nothing to bad or too hard to take care of...right? "Dad you're not making   
this clear. What his Mr. Yaten trying to do that's so horrible?"   
Dad and Darien exchanged looks.   
"What?"   
Darien spoke, "He wants Japan. And he wants it bad enough to destroy it.   
But first he starting with half of..."   
"Tokyo." I stated simply. So of all the places he starts...he starts at   
the capital! Good choice...this is not good! This is what Darien wouldn't   
tell me? This is what he was hiding?! "Are you nuts?!" I jumped up and   
pointed a finger at Darien's chest, "You-wouldn't-tell-me-that-Tokyo-could-  
blow-up-any second?! That this world as we know it would come to and end?   
That my friends, my family, my home would be in danger? This is what   
you wouldn't tell me?!" My voice rose.   
Darien's eyes were wide, "Serena..." he started to focus, "Now you know and   
you can't do anything about it!" Darien eyes became intense, "This is what   
rests on my shoulders."   
"On our shoulders." My voice was soft and final but Darien was stubborn.  
"Your Dad may let you go but that doesn't mean that you're going risk your   
life. You're staying with...your Mother away from harm."   
I glared at him, "You don't understand...!"  
"I do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Dad!" I turned around on my Dad, "I can help!"  
Dad smiled, "This is between you and D.C."   
"Do you know how to use a gun?" Darien asked. I turned back to   
him,   
"No. But I don't need one."  
"How's that?"   
I knew he was taunting me, trying to get me scrambled up and mad but I   
wasn't going to give him the satisfaction!   
"Sorry, I have secrets of my own!" I smiled when his knowing look turned I  
nto a scowl.   
"Honey, Phillip, it's been a long night. Let's all go to bed then talk in   
the morning, in full, about the plan." Mom smiled. Her eyes droopy and her   
body slumped. I wonder how many nights she's stayed up for these things.   
I nodded.  
"I'll take the couch, I.T. so you can stay with Serena." Philly smiled   
warmly, then as she passed me to get some blankets whispered, "Welcome   
to the team."  
I smiled and whispered back, "Thanks."  
Dad gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek then left with an unhappy but   
very sleepy Darien.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom...?" I whispered into the dark. I could hear here rustle.   
"Mom, are you awake?"   
"Mmm..."   
I sighed. It felt good to know that she was still there. That is wasn't a   
dream anymore. It was real... "Good. Goodnight Mom!"   
"Goodnight..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Moon...? Sailor Moon...? Are you there?" A soft familiar voice   
came to me through a dense fog. Why is it so misty in here? I asked myself.   
I hardly could see three feet in front of me.   
"Pluto, where are you?"   
Soon I could see dark hair swinging back and forth as she walked. Her   
full figure came into place. She was still, as always, wearing her Sailor   
fuku.   
"That was really rude leaving me like that! What did you mean-Tuxedo Mask?"   
"Sailor Moon, this is your life. You decide your fate." Sailor Pluto   
smiled, "Now, it looks like you will be helping Mr. Chiba after all. I   
advise you not to give your identity away. Rely on your skills, your   
balance, you're memory. Use what you've learned in the past. And remember   
always be on your guard and don't ever get too confident! You must remember   
what Luna, I, and the scouts have trained you to be. You must be that   
special and unique Serena that we know that you are."   
"Thanks! I know I can always count on you and Luna to give me the prep   
before a big game! Except Luna is more negative than positive!" I added   
the last part.   
Pluto laughed, "Yes, well she could be a little more trusting."  
"Defiantly!"   
"Sailor Moon, I must warn you of something of great importance. You can't...  
get too close to Tuxedo Mask."  
"Wha-?"   
Pluto hurried on, cutting me off, "He is there to help you not romance   
you."  
I nodded, "Trust me, that is not about to happen! Tuxedo Mask...is a   
stranger. Gone forever." I looked away from Pluto.   
When I looked back...she was gone!   
"Pluto! Hey, no! You can't do this to me!" Why are our meetings   
getting shorter?! "This is sooo unfair! Pluto!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think this means?" Mina asked me at breakfast. "It means   
we're going to die!" I snapped. "You don't have to be so mean, Lita!"   
Mina shouted at me. "Will you two settle down, I'm trying to concentrate!"   
Amy went back to her computer.  
"I don't want to die!"  
Amy shot Mina a glare across the table.  
Mina quickly stuffed a paper napkin into her mouth.   
"Listen guys. This is serious! What happens if this guy-"  
"Yaten." Amy offered with her eye still on the computer.  
"Yaten does...does manage to get half of Tokyo killed?" I asked.   
This not going to be good! What if we die? What if-  
"I wonder which side of Tokyo he's trying to blow up." Mina wondered out   
load.  
"Mina!" Ray reprimands.  
"Well, someone has to ask." Mina stuffed a spoon full of Apple Jacks in   
her mouth. I shook my head then looked at Amy. She looks so calm. I just   
hope she knows what we're going to do about this.  
"What if we go in as Sailor Scouts and blow the guys up!" Ray smiled.  
We all looked at her like she was insane, including Amy.  
"Or maybe not." Ray slumped into an empty chair.  
"What I would like to know is...how do they plan on getting to Yaten when   
they don't even know where he is." Amy looked at us.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Looks like that's a question for Serena to   
ask."  
"I doubt she would think of that on her own!" Ray smiled crookedly.  
"Oh, for goodness sake give her some credit! She's not fourteen any more,   
Ray!" I scooted my chair out and stood up.  
Ray scowled, "Fine."   
"I bet two bucks she doesn't though!" Mina's hand shot up.  
Ray smiled, "Five buck and your on!"   
Both girls shook hands.   
"Ray! Mina!" What do they think they're doing! Those two! Wait until   
Serena hears about this! They're going to regret it! Serena better not   
wreak her perfect opportunity!   
"Hey, guys. I have a question." Mina looked thoughtful.  
"What?" asked Ray.  
"Who were all those other voices? Like the guy telling her the story. His   
voice sounds familiar!"  
Mina was right. There was something we were leaving out. Serena was talking   
to the guy but...she called him-oh, my gosh!   
I turned my eyes on Mina, "Dad!"   
"Wha-? Lita, I know you miss your Father and everything but we already   
talked about-" I stopped Mina before she could go on. "No! Serena called   
the guy her Dad! And the guy! The guy...he called her his daughter! Don't   
you see?" This was too weird! It can't be but it's...it's true!   
"So you're saying that Serena got adopted." Mina looked at me   
confused.   
"No!"  
"Huh?"  
"It's her Dad!"   
"And her Mom!" Ray jumped up now just as excited as I was.  
"What?" Mina and I asked at the same time.  
"Her Mother was there too! Remember the other voice! I remember that   
voice!" Ray walked around the table to me.   
"So they're both there! But how can this...?" I trailed off. But that   
would mean that Serena's parents are alive! Alive!  
"What are you two talking about? Who adopted Serena?!" Mina stood up.  
"Nobody." Amy spoke up.   
"What?" We all asked at once.  
Amy looked up from her computer looking extremely guilty, "Serena's   
parents have been alive from the very beginning."  
What? What is Amy trying to say?   
"Amy?" Ray prodded.  
Tears came to Amy's eyes, "I've known...I've known for a long, long,   
long time! Serena's parents have been working for the J.S.S."   
"But Amy! How did you...?" I couldn't understand, "Why didn't you   
tell us...or...you never told Serena?"   
Amy shook her head then lowered it, "I'm so sorry guys! But I promised!   
I gave my word I wouldn't tell."  
I slowly walked over to Amy. Then putting a hand on her shoulder sat down   
next to her, "I think you better start from the beginning."   
A loud crunch broke the air. I shot a quick look a Mina. She smiled   
sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't want it to get soggy!"   
We all gave our attention to Amy, "Well?"  
Amy bit her lip then took a long breath of air, "It started two years ago.   
I was in my Mothers Lab looking for a file on a sick friend of mine.   
But I found something else in the process..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! Done with chapter three! AAAhhhhh, that feels good! (Long intake   
of breath!) Great place to end it huh? Well, stay tuned for the next   
chapter!   
E-mail!  
Thanks! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Chapter: Seven  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ray POV -  
  
"...it was a file labeled Tsukino, Ken and Tsukino, Ilene. I thought   
it was strange since Serena's parents weren't patents of my Mothers. I   
pulled it, curiosity getting the better of me, and took a good look at   
it. It surprised me because all the dates read only to a few months   
back.   
My Mother happened to come in the office at the exact moment. I knew I   
wasn't supposed to be in there. Mother only allowed me in there during   
certain exams but even then she was always there.   
To make a long story short she was very upset at me for being in there   
alone but when she saw what file I held she became very concerned. She   
took the file from me and told me I couldn't tell anyone what I saw!   
Never!   
I knew she meant especially Serena." Amy ended with several tears coursing   
down her cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry that you had to bare that alone, Amy." I put a hand on   
her shoulder.   
"It's wasn't just me, Mother had to keep the secret as well." Amy   
sniffed.  
Just then a loud crashing sound shook the house following something the   
sounded remotely like a swearing.  
"Wha wa tha?" Mina asked through her mouth full of cereal.  
I quickly ran toward the back door. My small back-yard stood in front of   
us empty. But I wasn't satisfied. That noise had come from the side of the   
house not the back. With the girls following, we went to the side to see   
a ladder on the ground with Chad laying down next to it. He wasn't   
unconscious but he was holding his head.  
"Man, that hurt!"  
"That's not all that's gonna hurt!" I marched past Lita to Chad.  
Chad scrabbled to his feet, "Ray!"  
"What were you doing?!"   
Chad turned red. I looked around. The laddered was right under that   
window. That's the kitchen window! He was listening to our   
conversation!   
"Ray, wait!"   
I whirled around, "What?"  
"Let's all go inside and talking about this more calmly." Lita said. It  
was more of a demand then an offer.  
I nodded then grabbed Chad by the ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No matter how many times I go over this I still can't believe it!   
Serena's parents are I.T. and K.T.? This whole time Serena's parents have   
been alive?   
Every time K.T. had talked about his daughter he was talking about Serena!   
If I'd known that I would have paid more attention! He talked about his kids   
all the time! Yet, he had never mentioned their names once! Cleaver man.   
I hope he doesn't get all Fatherly about Serena being with me the whole time   
he thought his Daughter was kidnapped. Well, technically she was kidnapped   
but not the way he thought she was. I'm an old friend...or enemy in   
Serena's terms. Count on her to tell her Father this big over exaggerated   
story on how she got here in the first place. Then I'm in big trouble!   
Rule number one: Never get the Father of the girl you're in-love with   
mad! Results never turn out good that way. Rule number two: keep on the   
girl, you're in love with, on her good side! And last but not least Rule   
numbers three: always keep the girl you're in love with in sight in times   
of danger! Or at least know where she is!   
I don't want her going but it looks like I don't have a choice! Dang that   
girl! She is so suborn! I don't want to lose her permanently! I don't know   
what I'd do...if I lost her!   
I stared up at the ceiling, not really looking at it. The word 'Void' comes   
to mind; a big black whole. Hmmm.  
I hope I don't have to change into my alter-ego tomorrow. I better not get   
that desperate! Of course if I did my arm will heal faster but all the same   
I don't want anything to get out of hand. It should go pretty smoothly. Ask   
the guy for the diamond, take the diamond, ask for the information on where   
to go next, receive the information, get the heck out of there. And bang   
we're on a lead!   
Simple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I packed my backpack and went into the living room to find Philly all   
ready to go. It was early in the morning. I'd say around five thirty. I   
still didn't know what was going to happen. And it is bugging the heck   
out of me! Why are people so vague!   
"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Mom came up behind me.   
"Yep, but where are we going?" I asked her has she passed me.  
"Your Father will know."   
"You mean you have no idea where we're going?" I asked.   
"No, he gets all the information. I just follow him where ever he goes."   
Mom sat down next to Philly. They started talking but I wasn't listening.   
Mom must really trust Dad a lot to do something like that. I would want to   
know where, when, and why! That would be really hard to have that kind of   
faith in people! Is that how I should be with Darien? Should I trust him?   
Pluto said I should but...that could be so hard!   
But he didn't trust me! Why should I trust him! He spent all this time   
trying to keep the Japan Secret Services a secret...from me! He didn't   
even give me a chance! The only way I know now is because of Dad.   
I wish Dad had told me more. I still have a load of questions. Like   
what's next. What are we doing? How are going to stop that awful man?   
I wonder if Amy got anything out of what Dad said.   
This is still all so confusing!   
I thought back to the other night at dinner. Darien was being nice...  
well he could have been a little better. But all the same...  
I wonder if he really meant that he was married or getting married.   
I hope not but could he? I clutched my backpack tighter. Why does my   
life have to be so confusing?! Why can't things just appear as they   
are?   
"Honey? Are you alright?" Mom's worried face appeared in front of   
me.  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I throw my bag over my shoulder,   
"Mom, is Darien married?" I tried to just throw the question out.  
"Darien...? Oh, D.C.! No, I don't think so." Mom smiled at me, "Why   
do you ask?"  
"Oh, no reason!" I walked in front of the TV, relieved.   
"Hey, don't I remember you saying something about a boy named Darien?"   
Mom pulled her hair back into a pony tail.   
"No!"   
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
I laughed nervously. If Mom found out that Darien was D.C. she would bug   
the heck out of me! "Yes, Mom!"   
Mom gave me a doubtful look but let it go.   
I sighed.  
The guys knocked on the door so Philly opened it.   
"You all ready?" Dad asked at the door.  
"Ready as we'll ever be!" Mom smiled.   
How can she be so happy when Tokyo could blow up any day now?   
"Hey, princess. Are you going to stand there all day?" Dad broke through   
my thoughts. I smiled and shock my head.   
  
We left the room toward the elevator. At least we weren't going out the   
same way we went in. We all piled into the elevator. None of us said any-  
thing.   
The elevator stopped on the second floor. A man stepped in...the same   
man as before! This is just getting ridicules! Each time we meet we're   
in an elevator!   
The man looked at us all in curiosity. His gaze stopped at me; he smiled.   
I smiled back. I bet we looked pretty weird all wearing black. I stood next   
to Dad wondering if he was thinking the same thing. If we were going to be   
in public we should at least look normal!   
The elevator stopped and we all got out. The Man got out and went strait   
to a phone while we went to the information desk.   
Darien went and talked to the person at the desk then gave them the key.   
We went out the front door. The air felt good! It was a little windy but   
for being shut up for a while I was sure glad to feel it! I followed Dad   
and Darien through the parking lot. Philly and Mom lagged behind me.   
I wonder where we're going? We don't have a car. I watched us pass most of   
the parking lot. Finely we ended up at the road on a sidewalk.   
I remained quiet, knowing that asking questions wasn't going to do any good   
at the moment.  
A big van pulled over on the curve a few feet away. Dad immediately   
went toward it. The van door opened and a Women in black stepped out.   
"Did you get in contact with Roger?" Dad asked the women.  
"Yes, he plans to meet you at point 102 at nine thirty." The women replied.   
Dad nodded and got into the car. Darien went in next then I. The women looked   
at me with curiosity. Mom followed with Philly. The women got in and shut   
the door.   
I wonder what her job is?   
The van moved.   
"Who's the girl?" the women asked.  
"She's going along for the ride." Darien who was sitting beside me replied.   
I stiffened. Did he have to say it that way! It wasn't true! I am going to   
help! I'm not going to be extra luggage.   
The women looked at me with some annoyance. I looked right back at her   
with determination. She looked away.   
The rest of the ride was quiet. I kept looking out the window, trying to   
figure out where we were going.   
We had all day until we started anything dangerous...  
Let's just hope it's not too dangerous!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina POV -  
  
"I swear I didn't hear a thing!" Chad protested.   
Ray glared at him, "So, you didn't hear anything about, Serena?"   
"I didn't hear anything about Amy finding a file or that it had anything   
to do with her parents! I swear!" Chad pleaded.  
The girls looked at each other.  
"Chad do you know that you just confessed?" Lita asked.  
"No, I didn't! I just said-" Chad's face turned red, "Oh, no!"  
"Oh, yes!" Ray smirked, "What are you doing here?"   
Chad looked nervous, "I just want to know..."  
"Know what?" I asked. Chad can be such a dummy sometimes!   
Chad turned even redder as he looked nervously at Ray. Ohhhhh! Hhe  
hehe...  
I had to smile. Chad was spying on us because he wanted to be near Ray! He  
was starting to turn white.   
"Chad answer!" Ray shouted.  
"Ray, leave him alone!"   
"What?" Ray turned on me.  
"I said just leave him alone. He doesn't want to answer." I smiled knowingly   
at him. He gulped.  
"And how would you know that?" Ray asked sarcastically.  
"BECAUSE, I AM the Senshi of LOVE!" I smirked at Ray's dumfounded   
expression.   
She recovered, "What's that suppose to mean?"   
Lita snickered. Ray glared at her.  
"I think we should calm down." Amy sighed, "We need to know exactly   
what he heard so we can solve this little problem."  
"Right!" I turned back to Chad, "Sooo?"  
He sighed when he realized that we weren't going to kill him.  
"I only heard something about Amy finding a file on Serena's parents.   
And also something about Serena's parents working for J.S.S. whatever   
that is." Chad looked around Lita's table with interest. He spotted a   
box of cheerios.   
"Well, I don't think he knows too much. It could be worse!" I smiled.  
"Right."   
Lita glared at Chad, "Leave my food alone!"   
Chad backed up against his chair and smile, "I was just looking."  
Lita shook her head.  
"What are we going to do with him?" Ray asked.  
"Chad, why don't you just go home." I told him.  
"You would just let me leave?"  
"What else are we going to do?!" I pulled him out of the chair and   
started pushing him toward the door.   
"Wow, you guys are great! I thought I was done for!"   
I pushed him out the door, "Don't mention it!" I quickly shut the door   
behind him.  
I turned back to Lita and Ray, "Now what?"  
Amy came up behind them, "We find out where Serena's at then we follow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I crossed the street to the park, "Serena could always think here. Why   
can't I?"   
The trees were in full bloom and a soft fragrance filled the air. I sat   
down on a bench near the lake and closed my eyes. My sisters face   
appeared before me. Smiling, calling me Sammy. My heart swelled! I miss-  
her-so-much! I just wish she would come home!   
The girls said that she was at a hotel...with a friend but how can that   
be true! I know Serena would have called me! Why would she stay at a   
hotel when...she has a home right here? It doesn't make sense. Unless she   
was helping a friend, but still she would have called! I grounded my teeth   
in frustration.   
Just then loud motors could be heard, "What the?" I turned around to   
see several bikers taking they're bike through the park! They can't do   
that! I looked around to see several other people watching them too. Some   
looked scared while others looked at them unnerved.   
The men didn't stay very long and they didn't do any harm other then dig   
up the grass with their bikes. I will never understand people like   
them!   
I turned back around, my thoughts back on Serena.  
Hotel. Why? HOTEL! Of course! If the girls said that she's at a hotel   
then she must be somewhere around Tokyo! I just have to go to each hotel   
and ask for Serena! This shouldn't be hard at all! I got up and ran back   
to my car. Hotel, of course!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you know what happens to people when they're in a car for long periods   
of time? The get uncomfortable and irritated, I felt like I just want out!   
My legs want to move, my arms want to stretch! My whole body just wants to   
move around! I have this really bad urge to go for a long, long run though   
the park! I looked at Darien to Dad to Mom to Philly. They were all quiet   
and calm. How could they stand it!   
I tried to stretch my legs but the bench in front of me wouldn't allow it.   
I fought down the urge to scream. We had been driving non-stop in this van   
for over four hours! I want out! Doesn't this car run out of gas?!   
I turned to Darien when I felt him move. He was trying to stretch his legs   
as well. At least I wasn't alone in the feeling.   
I looked out the window to see lots of trees. We are in the middle of   
the country with no hope of a gas station anywhere! Please let the car   
just brake down! I'd rather walk there!   
But I had no such luck. The van kept going and going and going...   
-energizer battery van! Hhhhaaaaaa!  
I folded my arms to keep from hitting someone up there with them.   
I looked at the women in the front. She wasn't driving, another man was.   
The women had long blue hair up in a pony-tail with beautiful pink eyes   
and a perfect figure. She wore tight black pants and shirt. Maybe that's   
why I didn't like her so much. I see her as a threat. A threat to who   
though, Me? Of course. She's beautiful; Darien would be bound to notice.   
What guy wouldn't? I sighed, "This is stupid." I muttered under my breath.   
I shouldn't be jealous! What's the matter with me? I usually like people   
right away, why didn't I like her? Maybe it was because she looked at   
me differently. She seemed annoyed by my presents. Maybe if she got to know   
me a little better...and if I got to now her, I'm sure we'd find that we   
were just making snap assumptions. Ya! That's it!   
"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." The women informed.  
I sighed. Thank goodness!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how do we follow her?" Lita asked me.  
"We can locate her with the map on my computer." I left the room.   
When I came back I had my computer with me, "See." I lifted it up so   
the girls could see it. A small pink button indicated where Serena   
was.   
"So, she's somewhere outside of Tokyo!" Mina laughed, "This is great,   
Amy!"  
"Who's driving?" Lita asked.  
"I am!" Ray smiled and headed for the front door.  
"Great!" Mina grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran into the tenth hotel I'd been to.   
"Hi. I'm wondering if a friend of mine is staying here." I informed the   
man at the desk.   
"What's the name?" he typed something down in his computer.  
"Tsukino, Serena."   
"Sorry, there's no one staying here by that name."   
"Thanks." I left. So far that had been the same answer I'd gotten all   
morning! Where are you Serena?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got out of the van as soon as I could! I stretched out then took a   
quick look around. We were out in the country all right. Trees surrounded   
us on all sides. Before us stood a big log cabin with large windows: it   
was amazing!  
Darien came up behind me, "Come on."   
We all went up to the house. Dad just walked in like he lived there.   
The cabin was beautiful! The first thing you saw was the living room. It   
was big with two big white leather couches and a coffee table. The big   
window to the right had no curtains and you could see the beautiful scenery   
of trees, rocks and flowers. I looked over to our left to see an entry way   
that lead into the open kitchen, it was big as well. On the other side of   
the house you could see a wood banister that lead up to the second floor.  
"I thought you said he would meet us here, Marlo." Dad said to the women.   
Well, at least now I knew her name.   
"He's probably in the back." Marlo lead the way to the back of the house.   
We went through two doors before we came to a glass siding door that   
lead outside. We stepped out into the late morning sun. We were on a huge   
deck that stood low to the ground. A small swimming pool could be seen   
just beyond it.   
"Marlo, is that you?" I heard a man's voice ask. I looked to my left to   
see a man sitting at a table with an umbrella adjusted to it. The man held   
a glass of lemonade in his left hand.   
"Roger, it's been a while." Darien's voice was gruff and unpleasant. I   
followed them to Roger.   
After getting a closer look at the man I could tell he was in his fifties.   
He was thin with long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of   
his neck and his hair was tinted in gray. He had dark brown eyes and tan skin   
to match. He wasn't bad looking for his age. I guess staying out in the   
county helped him keep his youth.   
Roger shook hands with all the men then turned to Philly, "It's amazing   
how long it's been." He looked Philly up and down.   
Philly looked coolly at him.  
"I see you're still giving the cold shoulder." He smirked then turned to   
me. I could tell he hadn't noticed me before for some surprise was evident.   
"And who might this shy thing be?" he asked no one in particular.  
I was standing halfway behind Darien.  
"None of your business Roger." Darien state.   
Roger kept his eye on me none the less.   
Dad's cold voice erupted, "She's MY daughter, Roger."   
"Oh...well, welcome to the club!" he gave me his hand. I looked at   
him. Something was wrong with this guy! I didn't like the way he was   
looking at Philly nor the way he's looking at me.   
Deciding not to be too friendly I kept my hand to my side, "Thanks."   
He seemed disappointed but quickly covered it up with a smile.  
"We need to talk, Roger. Enough of this chit-chat! Is there somewhere   
we can go?" Darien asked.  
Rogers friendly voice turned to formalities, "Follow me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are they really this far out?" Lita asked me as we drove onto the   
dirt road.   
"Ask Amy, not me!"   
Lita smiled then turned to Amy.  
"Yes, they are. According to this they're somewhere near Tiani point."   
Amy pushed a few more buttons  
Lita nodded, "So, how long will this take?"  
Amy sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We ended up in a room with a pool table. The lights were down low creating   
a hide out filling. I sat on a chair on the side of the wall near the   
door. While Dad, Darien, and Philly stood near Roger by the pool table.   
Mom and Marlo stood up against the wall on my right.   
"You're going to need guns, ammunition, and plenty of back up." Roger   
took a shot at a solid blue five ball.   
"We have back up, we just need the guns and ammunition." Dad informed.   
"Back up, huh? You mean just the five of you? Hah, that will be the day!   
You have to be prepared for anything. You're going to need more guys than   
that." Roger laughed, "I'll call K.C. for more men."  
"I don't want more men! We've done this before with less, we don't need a   
bunch of men with no gut. I've seen K.C.'s men! They're not trained for   
this." Dad crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
"What about your daughter? She, I'm sure, doesn't have any training."   
Roger shot a look at me before smiling crookedly at Dad.  
Dad tensed. I could tell he didn't know what to say to that.   
I spoke up, "I may not know how to use a gun but I know how to fight.   
That at least has to count for something."   
Roger lifted an eyebrow, "Really? You wouldn't think to look at cha."   
I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.  
"Alright, no more men...but don't say I didn't warn Ya." Roger looked at   
Darien now, "How are you holding up, Tux-Man?"   
Tux-Man? Why would he call him that?   
"Fine." Darien must have some grudge against Roger either that or he   
just doesn't like us for the reasons the rest of us do.   
"What about that arm of yours?"   
"I said it was fine. But what I would like to know is why you couldn't   
handle this on your own? You too busy getting a tan?" Darien smirked.  
Roger frowned, "Disparate times come with desperate measures."  
"I bet."   
Marlo walked over to stand next to Darien, "Maybe, Roger, you should let   
us talk over some strategies."  
Roger looked from Darien to Dad then back to Marlo, "Sure, I think you   
should do that."  
Roger left the room in long strides.   
Now what? Marlo seemed to have a place in Rogers life, enough to have a   
say in what he should do. I wonder what's going on between them...  
"Now, guys. I assume this is all happening tonight." Marlo moved closer   
to Darien.  
"Who says you're going?" Philly asked. She didn't look happy about   
Marlo coming along.  
"I did. You don't think that I'm staying around here when all the   
actions out there!" Marlo threw back her hair.  
Philly stood stiff, "Let's just say I don't trust you to cover my   
back."   
"I wouldn't trust you either 'but' since we have no choice..." Marlo   
smiled, "We'll just have to get along, won't we?"   
Philly made a growling sound in her throat.  
Darien cut in, "Phillip."  
"Fine." Philly made her way over to stand next to me by the door.  
Dad sighed then looked around, he pulled up a chair and sat down, "We   
already got part of this set up. It should be easy if everybody stays   
quiet."   
Everybody nodded.  
Dad continued, "I.T. you will be on point 27B with Serena. D.C. will be   
taking care of his business with 14CASA and while I and Phillip will be   
in section 4 in site 12. All of us with walky-talky's to keep in   
contact."   
"Except me." Darien reminded.  
"Oh, right." Dad looked at Marlo, "What about you?"  
"I'll stay around section 6. to watch D.C.'s back." Marlo smiled.  
"I didn't know there was a section 6." Dad looked thoughtful.  
"Oh, there is." Marlo smiled then walked over to me, "What's your name   
blonde?"  
She was looking down at me. I could tell she was glad I was sitting down   
so she could look intimidating. What was that about trying to be nice? I   
smiled determined, "Serena or if you insist you can call me S.T. since   
some of us are using code names."  
"We are 'all' using code names. Marlo isn't my real name and Phillip   
is certainly not hers." Marlo's eyes went to Philly who was standing   
next to me.  
Philly glared at her.  
Marlo looked back at me and smiled, "Nice to meet you." She stepped back   
and turned back to the guys.   
I will never let her look down to me like that again. I will be nice but   
I also will be treated as an equal.  
I stood up and walked up to the end of the pool table. Leaning myself   
against it I asked, "Where is site 12 anyway?"   
Dad answered, "It's ten miles out of Tokyo. There's only one building   
out there and that's for building boats. We plan to meet them between the   
pond and the building.   
I nodded, "So where would that put Mom and me?"   
"On top of the building. You two will be able to see everything from there."   
Dad looked at Marlo, "No shooting unless I call, you hear me Marlo?"   
"Fine." She smiled.  
Did she have a history of shooting when she wasn't suppose to? Gosh, this   
girl is just full of surprises. But than again I wouldn't be surprised.   
"I assume we have to be there around ten so we should be taking leave   
around nine thirty to make curtain that we get there before they do."   
Marlo started for the door.  
"Right. Where are you going?" Dad asked.  
"I'm starving! How about you?"   
Food! I haven't even eaten breakfast! My stomach silently growled.  
Dad nodded, "Let's eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to turn right at the next turn..." Amy looked up from her map   
to see us turn left, "Ray, I said 'right'."   
"But we're turning left. There's a gas station a mile from here! I'm   
starving!" Ray drove on.  
Amy sighed.   
"Come on Amy, you know you're hungry!" I cheered.  
"Mina..."  
I sighed, "Amy, you can be so hard to get along with some times." I   
crossed my arms in front of my chest. Amy was tired and just wanted   
to get there, but so did I! But I'd rather be full when we're late   
then be starving when we're early.  
Amy obviously didn't think the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dinning room was beautiful as it also had two big windows. The   
scenery outside was breathtaking.   
"Let's just have something simple; I'm not in the mood to cook." Marlo   
said as she pulled out some bread and sandwich meat. I smiled. I least we   
get to eat! This isn't too bad!   
Mom went and helped Marlo with the sandwiches leaving me with Dad and   
Darien at the table. Philly left to use the restroom.   
"Dad?" I started. He gave me his attention. "Dad, how did all this   
really happen? I know Mom said that you started this new career after   
the war but...tell me in detail." Dad told great stories! He never told   
them very often though; he was always just a little too busy. But on   
rare occasions like Christmas, New Years or Thanksgiving he told   
wonderful stories!   
Dad cleared his throat, "Well, let's see. Two years ago I was sitting   
in Leanos Café. I had just gotten off my shift and I was tired, hungry   
and wasted from the night's trip (AN: As in gun battle.). You could hardly   
hear the music that was playing in the background because of all the   
shooting going on fifteen miles away. I got something to eat then talked   
with an old buddy of mine, his name was Kert R. Rodney.   
In fact Kert and I were talking about you and your brother. Kert had a   
few kids of his own so-"  
I cut in, "You mean...what do you mean, 'had'?"  
Dad bowed his head, "He had a son in the army, died of a blow to the head.   
He also had a daughter, she was only six years old when they're house fell   
on her, killed instantly."   
Dad lifted his head. His face held sorrow and pain for his friend. Dad's   
eyes took on a distant look as he went on, "He loved hearing stories about   
you kids. He would come up to me and ask 'How are ya doing Ken? Kids are   
still at home I assume.' He was kind and turned out to be the best friend   
I ever had! We went through a lot together. Ilene wasn't with me at the   
time. Although I had seen her enough times in the medical ward. I always   
managed to bang up my hand, arm or head getting me strait to her."  
I gasped, "You don't mean you actually...hurt your self?"   
Dad came out of his dream state and laughed at my expression, "No, no I   
didn't do it on purpose. But if I had thought about it then I'm sure I   
would have." Dad smiled warmly at Mom.   
"So, is that when it happened?" I asked. He was starting to go a little   
slow for me.   
Dad looked back at me, "Hold on, not yet. Kert and I left the Café to go   
to our Baric (AN: ~I don't know if that is spelled right~ a metal or tin   
roof building where the army men stayed.) but half way there we both   
stopped at the sound of a high pitched whistling sound."  
No... I whispered to myself. I knew that sound, I could hear it with out   
Dad describing it. That sound always came before-  
"A bomb, coming right for us. We both started running for cover without   
telling the other. We both knew that sound all to well. Kurt was twenty   
years older than me and had trouble with his left leg, we both knew that   
he was slowing us down but I didn't care. We're going to get out of there   
before that bomb landed.  
Then just behind us a loud explosion erupted! I turned back to see   
the Café...in flames, along with all the people."  
Here Dad took a great big swallow of water.   
How could that happen? All those people died! I swallowed the lump in my   
throat. It isn't fair! I looked over to see Darien looking out the window   
with pain on his face. Had he gone through similar experiences? My heart   
cried out 'No' he couldn't have! He's not suppose to! And Dad... they had   
all gone through so much!  
"Time was not on our side that day," Dad started once again. "No, it was   
not. Another whistle was heard behind us. Running was all I had on my mind.   
I could see the Baric but it was still to far away. Kert stumbled and   
fell taking me down with him. He quickly grabbed me 'Leave me!' He   
screamed 'just go!' I told him no, that I couldn't! But he insisted and   
pushed me away 'Leave! Your kids still need you! Don't...don't let them   
lose a father!'"   
Dad, by now was having trouble speaking, "He wouldn't let me stay. 'I'   
couldn't let me stay! It took up all my will power, stood and ran...with   
out looking back...  
A few seconds later I heard the bomb explode behind me. I couldn't look   
back! I couldn't! Because some how I knew...I knew that he was gone."   
"Dad you...you don't have to go on." I stated. I didn't want to cause   
him anymore pain.   
"No, no it's okay." Dad looked out the window as well, "Around one in the morning a messenger came with the news that the war was over. I couldn't sleep so I took a truck and went for your Mother. But I didn't get past the main building for the sector.   
A man by the name of Jerry Wilding for the US stopped me. He asked that   
I step in the office and wait for the Commander. I told him the war was over.  
He said he knew that but asked that I stay anyway. I was torn between going   
for your Mother and staying. But for some reason I felt I still had a mission   
to fulfill so I stayed.   
I waited in the office for hours. Finely at around five in the morning   
the Commander came in. I will never forget the look on the Mans face. You   
would think that he would be happy but he still looked like the war was   
still on. I asked if there was something the matter. He nodded 'Yes, there   
is Mr. Tsukino. And I'm afraid we need your help. I was informed that you   
are known for making excellent strategies in tough situations. We could use   
a man like you...'if' you're willing.'"  
"You mean they took you out of the army and strait into something just like   
it! Didn't they know you have a family?" My heart was beating so fast! My   
head spinning! They had no right to ask him to do that!   
Thinking to himself, Dad nodded slowly, "Yes, they did. When I hesitated   
he informed me that my wife was being asked the same question as well. I   
knew Ilene would say yes even though she wanted to be with her children. I   
told him to give me a night to think about it. So I was released.   
I found Ilene and we talked it over and finely came to the conclusion   
that J.S.S needed us most at the moment. I had been getting letters from both   
of you and so far things in Tokyo weren't too disturbed, thank goodness!   
After consenting, the Commander turned us over to J.S.S for interviews   
and examinations. After finding us fit and worthy of keeping this top secret,   
they let us in.  
So that is how we became part of the J.S.S." Dad ended.   
"What about you friend?" I asked, "Did...he really die?" Dad nodded,   
"When the dead soldiers names came out...his was among them."   
I nodded. Why does life have to be this way? I thought...nothing can   
ever be the same. Darien! "Nothing will ever be all right in the world..."   
I looked directly at Darien. He looked back at me, shock evident on   
his features.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mina, do you think you could move over a little? You have plenty of   
room near the window!" I barked. I was starting to get extremely irritated!   
Mina has been leaning on me, while I am driving, just so she can get out of   
the sun! While Lita, who by the way is eating 'all' the chips, is bugging   
the life out of Amy!  
"Please! Everyone just settle down! We'll be there in less then   
thirty minutes!" I begged.   
"But Ray! It's HOT!" Mina complained.  
"Well, it wouldn't be if you would roll the window back up and turn on   
the air conditioning!"   
"You have air conditioning?!" Mina squealed, "Why didn't you tell me   
before?!"  
"Doesn't every car have air conditioning?" I rolled my eyes.  
Mina blushed, "Well, I just though...since it looks kind of old  
..."   
"Mina!" I yelled, "MY CAR IS 'NOT' OLD!"  
"Right!" Mina giggled while rolling up the window.  
"Hey, Amy. What does that button do?" Lita asked as she was in the back   
with Amy.  
"Stop asking me! I'm trying to get a lock on Serena!"   
"You mean you lost her?!" I yelled while going to a skid stop.   
The girls started screaming as they got yanked forward then back against   
their seats.   
"Wha...wha...was that for?!" Lita breathed.  
I turned around, "Amy, have you lost Serena?!"  
Amy turned red, "That's...that's not what I meant Ray! Don't ever do that   
again! I mean it!" Amy's eyes were wide while her breathing was heavy,   
"You scared the heck out of me!"  
I settled down a little, "Sorry but what 'did' you mean?"  
"I only meant that my lock on Serena is being fuzzed out by lutronic inter-  
links created by security systems that are located around the area near   
Serena." Amy took a death breath, "I'm trying to fix it so that they   
can't bother my link to Serena's communicator."  
"Ohhhhh..." I sighed, "So she hasn't left?"  
"No, she's exactly where she was four hours ago." Amy shook her head,   
"Can we please just go?"  
I realized that I had been sitting here asking questions when I should   
have been driving. I turned around and drove off again.   
"Jezz, maybe you should take Zoloft (AN: it's a medicine that makes   
you calmer.)!" Mina laughed.  
"And where did you get that idea?" I asked annoyed.  
"Amy!" Mina smiled. I groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why can't I find her?! I've looked everywhere!" I bet the girls know   
exactly where she is! And they didn't tell me! I have been looking for   
hours and still no luck! Those girls are really going to get it if they've   
put me on a while goose chase!   
That's what I'll do! I'm going strait to Ray's! And I'm going to get what   
I need out of them! I turned back on the freeway toward the Temple.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to the sound of people yelling. "You're not going! We already   
have a plan and we don't need you here to screw it up!" Darien was   
yelling.   
"And who made you the king of the crop? I'm here to get my fair share in   
and it's only fair that I get the goods." L.L? It sounded like it. I had   
fallen asleep on the couch after lunch. I pushed myself into a sitting   
position. Darien and L.L. were arguing near the kitchen doorway. Darien   
looked frustrated while L.L. was enraged.   
"It's not 'about' getting a title Lanson! It's about saving lives. And   
until you can get that strait you'll never get anywhere!"   
"That may be the way you see it but guys like me get higher titles then   
guys like you all the time. And that's because we do whatever it takes to   
get there!" L.L. smirked, "You're too soft."  
Darien growled, "Just stay out of my way L.L!"  
"Ooohhhh, I'm sooo scared! What are you going to do D.C, hit me with   
your stick?" L.L laughed.  
Darien glared at him but then caught sight of me, "Serena...how long   
have you been listening?" He sounded like he had been caught doing some-  
thing.  
I smiled, "Oh, to the part where you insisting L.L. don't go." I looked   
behind me to see Dad asleep on the armchair. He slept through all that?!   
Gosh, take about sleeping through a war zone! Well, I guess he's used to   
it.   
"So, the pretty lady's up! How nice." L.L. sneered, "It's amazing she's   
still around. I would have thought you would scare her off."  
I looked at Darien and L.L.  
Darien was watching me. He gaze held a question that I didn't want to answer.   
I looked away. I focused on the big grandfather clock. It's one-thirty?! Wow,   
I slept a long time!  
"Well, I'll see you all around. I'm going to take this through Roger if   
you won't give in D.C." L.L. smiled then went up stairs.   
Darien ignored him and started walking toward me. He wasn't going to ask   
me what I think he's going to, was he?  
The look his eyes said 'yes'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't figure out of the life of me why she stayed. Sure, she stated   
the fact that she wanted to help, but why? Why would she choose to stay   
with us and help when she could stay somewhere safe?   
Did she want to die? Didn't she once say or indicate that she didn't value   
her life? No, she couldn't have meant that. Serena's the girl that values   
life! Serena wouldn't just let her life become meaningless!   
There must be another reason. Could she actually...care...or...  
I shook my head mentally, I wasn't going to make assumptions. She's going   
to tell me. I walked toward Serena. I could tell she already knew my question.   
I sat next her or rather five feet away from her, on the couch, "Serena, why   
did you stay?"   
She looked at me, "I already told you."  
"I know you want to help, but why?" I revised the question.  
She didn't answer. Did I dare hope...?  
"Serena, please answer me. I know we've never really gotten along   
together but...I guess what I'm saying is-" I cut off my sentence as I   
'thought' I saw a flash of blonde hair fly past the window. What the? I   
went on alert. Someone must be out there! I grabbed my gun off its holder   
on my pants and slowly got up.  
"Darien...?"  
"Shh." I stalked toward the window. Serena slowly got up and walked behind   
me.   
I went up to the window and looked out. The trees were swaying slightly with   
the breeze outside. Everything looked normal. We stood and listened for   
any disturbing sounds. Silence, except for K.T.'s soft snoring. I sighed.   
I put my gun back in its holder, "False alarm."   
"What was the matter?" she asked.  
"Oh, I just thought I saw something. Never mind." I rubbed my right   
shoulder with my right hand. It will be real nice when I get this sling   
off! I went back to the couch and sat down once again. Serena kept   
standing, "Um, I think I'm going to get a drink of water." She started for   
the kitchen. I knew she was trying to stall, although I have no idea why. I   
wish she would just tell me and get this over with! Does the girl love me   
or not?!  
I followed her into the kitchen fully planning on getting an answer out of   
her.   
I was walking up to her, when once again I saw a flash of hair, this time   
black, fly past the window. It seems that whenever I see it, I barely get   
a glimpse of it as it disappears past the window! Some one is deffinatly   
out there! I grabbed my gun again. Serena turned around and gasped, "What   
are you doing?" I ignored her as I walked slowly to the kitchen window.   
"Darien, I thought you said..." she stopped talking. I turned to see her   
with her mouth wide open. She took a quick look at me and shut her   
mouth, "Darien, there's nothing out there!" Serena laughed nervously. There   
were two window's in the kitchen and I was only looking at one.   
But Serena...Serena could have been looking out the other window. Ha!   
"Serena? Did you see some one in the window?" I asked while cocking an   
eyebrow.  
She quickly shook her head 'no'. "I think you're getting a little   
paranoid, Darien." She laughed.   
I looked from her to the window, still seeing nothing. Sighing I put   
the gun back again and relaxed.   
"Haaaa!" a loud thump sounded outside.  
I whirled around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, no! He's going to see them! Quick, think girl! Darien whirled around.   
I grabbed him and turned him around and brought his head down, pressing my   
lips to his. Darien stiffened then relaxed. He started kissing me back immediately.   
What are you doing girl?! This wasn't supposed to happen! I   
opened my eyes to see Darien's eyes shut tight. I looked past him to see   
the girls, Mina, Ray, Amy and Lita wide eyed, just standing there in full   
view!   
I waved for them to get out of there. Ray quickly bonked the girls on the   
head and they quickly left. I relaxed, now that the girls were gone but   
then found myself in a very interesting situation.   
I thought of pulling away but...maybe it was because my head was getting   
light or it was because I've been wanting to do this for so long...  
Darien wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I sighed into   
his kiss. Mmmm, I could stay here forever...  
But then I remembered what we were about to discus in the first place   
and quickly pulled away. He must think I'm...I'm...  
Darien was watching me.   
I blushed. I could hardly imagine what was going through his mind. He   
probably thinks I crazy! For goodness sakes, I had just grabbed him and   
kissed him for no reason, as far as he knows anyway!   
"Serena," he ran his figures through his hair nervously. What reason   
did he have to be nervous? I'm the one at fault here! Darien licked his   
lips, causing me to shiver, "Serena, we need to talk."  
I didn't move or say a thing. I didn't want to talk about this, not at   
all! I would only humiliate myself! Gosh, he probably still sees me as a   
child! Uhg, why did the scouts have to show up?!  
Please, someone get me out of this!   
Just then, thank goodness, Dad walked in sleepy eyed, "What time is   
it?"  
I cleared my throat, "Um, around two."   
Dad nodded and opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. I smiled.   
It reminded me of when Dad was at home. Every morning (I noticed this when   
I 'actually' did wake up early) and every night before bed he would open   
the fridge and take out his orange juice.   
"Serena, maybe we should go in the other room." Darien urged. I gulped,   
"Um, actually I need to talk to Dad...right now." I added the last part.   
Darien didn't look happy. He must really want to torment me!   
I gave him an innocent smile as if nothing happened two minutes   
ago.   
Darien, frustrated, marched out of the kitchen. I relaxed and turned to   
see Dad watching us.   
"What's the matter with him?"  
I laughed, putting my hand behind my back, "Oh, he just hasn't gotten   
any sleep!"  
Dad frowned, "I know what that's like. That nap felt great!"  
"Ya, mine too." I sighed. At least the girls got out of sight. That kiss   
had really distracted him, I honestly didn't think it would work. Darien's   
not easy to distract, it takes a lot to take his mind off track. Mmm, does   
that mean something? Naw, he couldn't have liked...  
I suddenly felt weak in the knees. Impossible! I laughed to myself. That's   
a silly thought! Darien actually liking it! But then why did he respond?   
I gulped. I wasn't sure I wanted to dwell on that right now.  
Oh, but that kiss was so...wonderful...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knocked on the door and waited for Ray to answer. "Hey!" I heard someone   
yell to the side of me. I looked over to see Chad, "Hi!"  
"Oh, hi Sam. You looking for the girls?" he asked.  
"Yep, is Ray here?"   
"Nope! All went over to Lita's house. Why?" Chad stood there with a broom   
in his hand.  
"No reason. Well, I guess I'll head over there then." I turned and left.   
Great!  
Now I get to run all over Tokyo looking for Lita. She better be home!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um, does anyone want to comment on what just happened?" Lita asked. I   
smiled, "That looked to be one hot kiss!"   
"Ray! That's not what Lita meant!" Mina sat on her knees on the car   
seat.   
Amy typed on her computer.   
"Now, what are you doing? We're here." I asked.   
"Going down to the house wasn't a smart move. We could have put Serena in   
danger and what's more we put her in...an uncomfortable posistion." Amy   
stated.  
Mina smiled slyly, "I doubt she was uncomfortable. She's in love with the   
guy!"  
Lita knocked Mina over the head, "You don't know if she's STILL in love   
with him."  
"No, she is. I can tell!"  
"Riiiiggghhtt. Let me guess, because you're the Sailor Scout of Love?"   
Lita stated annoyed.   
Mina nodded vigorously.  
Lita rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
"Stop bickering. I have a plan. We wait out here until they make a move.   
Then we follow them." Amy looked up from her computer, "What do you think."  
"Very original." I stated, "But it works."  
"You know what guys? Serena is not going to be happy with us when she   
contacts us!" Lita informed.   
"Thank you for reminding us, Lita." I said sarcastically.  
Lita gave a small smile, "Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Eight  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the day I stayed away from Darien. If we happened to be   
in the same room, I made sure there was another person present. I did 'not'   
want to talk to him about 'you know what'!   
It quickly got dark out and that's when things started to heat up. We had   
to carry out the plan and fast. Dad, Mom, Philly, Marlo, and Darien got   
suited up, with guns, leather jackets, and knives. Mom came over   
with binoculars, two guns and a black backpack.   
"Here, you might need these." Mom handed them over to me. I smiled grate-  
fully, "Thanks!"   
Darien glanced over at me but I quickly looked away. He still wasn't   
happy about not being able to talk 'that' out. I slid the gun into the   
backpack and zipped it up then threw it over my shoulder. Lifting the   
binoculars over my head I walked up to Dad, "This should go okay, right?"   
"Let's hope." Dad patted my back. Right. Dad says it will be okay; it   
will be okay. No ones going to get hurt. Darien will be fine, everyone   
will be fine and this will be easy as eating a slice of pizza. Then how   
come I have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? I shook off   
the nervousness and looked around the room to see who was ready. Marlo   
stood by the door looking at her watch, Dad stood beside me checking his   
guns, Mom was slipping on some gloves while Philly was helping Darien get   
the bullet proof vest on.   
I sighed. Almost done. I just want to get this over with! Get in and   
get out sounds real good!   
"Alright, guys let's get going, we have to be they're a little early if   
we're going to make this happen!" Marlo kicked open the door.   
I rolled up eyes. Does she have to do that? That looked like something   
from the movies!   
Dad nudged me toward the door and we all headed out. We were going to   
take the same van as before. Oh, please let this be a short drive! I ducked   
my head inside and slid into the very back on the right, Darien got in after   
me. I groaned inwardly. He's going to sit by me the whole way?! Oh, please   
some one help me!   
Darien sat down next to be, he didn't look at me but stared forward out   
the window. I ignored him by looking out the side window. Soon everyone was   
in the van and once again we were crowded. The van started and we were   
once again going over the bumpy road. Well, it looks like L.L. won't be   
going after all.  
The drive thankfully wasn't long and we were soon out of the van. We   
had stopped behind a big building with lots of glass windows all around   
it.   
"Alright, lets get this done! Philly, K.T. you know what to do." Darien   
ordered as he pulled on a long black jacket.   
"Come on Serena. We're going up there." Mom pointed to the ladder on   
the side of the building. I followed her and climbed it. Soon we were on   
top, it was pretty spacious, with only a few objects sticking up.   
We raced across the building to the other side and looked down. I could   
see a pond with the moonlight reflecting off and a big tree standing next   
to it, and one other small building where I knew Dad and Philly would be.   
Mom instructed me to lay flat on my stomach and pull out the guns. I did   
but I didn't like handling the guns. I placed the guns down carefully   
behind me. The last thing I wanted to do was use them. I liked my powers   
better but I doubt that would be a good idea.   
Mom held her binoculars up to her eyes and surveyed the grounds, "Looks   
good so far and there's D.C."   
I picked up my own binoculars and found Darien. He was leaning up against   
the tree looking dark and casual. I gulped. I hope he does this right!  
Mom kept surveying the grounds making sure nothing moved that wasn't   
supposed to.   
"What time is it?" I whispered.  
"Five till. Don't worry they'll show." Mom confirmed. I nodded and   
got comfortable. The next five minutes seemed like an eternity! I stayed   
alert and kept looking around. Darien stayed in his position, never moving!   
If that were Me down there I'd go nuts! How can he just stay in one place   
for so long? Even now I was getting restless and in need of a stretch.   
But now was not a very good time because just then a car pulled up, a very   
long car, a limo. I looked over at the gun laying next to me and   
shivered. Please, don't give me a reason to use that! I pleaded.   
A man in a back jacket stepped out of the limo. He looked pretty   
important.   
"Something's wrong." Mom whispered.   
I looked at her then back at the 'men' approaching Darien. My figures   
were starting to get sweaty. Why where they're so many?  
The man walked up to Darien and stopped about five feet away from him.   
They were talking but none of us could hear what they were saying.   
Then things just went so fast I hardly had time to take it in. Two other   
men just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Darien from behind. Darien   
managed to get out of their grip and swing a sidekick on one of the men   
behind him. The other man tried to attack him again but Darien grabbed his   
head and smashed up against the tree. The man Darien was formally talking   
to, ran back to the limo.   
Mom pulled out her gun ready to pull the trigger. The two men were down   
and the limo was still there. Darien kept looking around, fully alert. My   
heart started to race! What was going to happen? Are there still more?   
A gun went out and echoed against the building! Dad! I wanted to run down   
there and help but Mom grabbed my arm and held me down.   
"Stay calm, we don't know if it was him." Mom whispered. My breathing was   
hard and my heart was beating at an abnormal rate! I tried to concentrate   
on my surroundings. Darien was still down there but now he was paying   
more attention to the building next to us. I looked at Mom. How can she   
be so calm?!   
Just then I heard sounds of battle! I looked down to find Darien being   
attacked by at least four men all at once. Oh, shoot!   
Crack.   
I whirled around at the unfamiliar sound. A man was standing just above   
us with a gun pointing right at my head. Mom turned around right after I   
did; we both stood still.   
The man smiled, "Your coming with me, pretty ladies!"  
I lifted my leg and with my foot kicked the back of his knee, sending him   
down on his hands. Mom went to grab the gun but instead the gun went   
spinning across the roof. The man got up and grabbed my arm, I struggled   
to get away but it wasn't working so I finely just tackled him!   
Mom went for the gun and threw it off the roof then picked her own gun up.   
The man grabbed at my hair, growling. My head hurt but I wasn't about to let   
him get me!   
When I realized Mom had a gun pointing right at us or more likely right at   
him I rolled us over so he was on top giving Mom the perfect target! A   
second later I had a dead man laying motionless on top of me. I screamed   
and quickly slid out from under him! I shivered at the strange feeling   
and looked up at Mom; she looked shaken. I was about to go over to her and   
give her a hug when I felt someone grab me from behind. There was another   
one!   
Mom lifted her gun at me but I knew she wouldn't pull the trigger; I was   
in front him blocking her way. The man had one arm around my waist while   
the other had my hair in his tight grip pulling my head back at an odd   
angle. What was with my hair?!   
My arms were free and so were my legs, which gave an advantage! I elbowed   
him hard in the side but he still didn't let go.  
The man grunted, "Put down the gun and she won't get hurt."  
Mom looked worried but she didn't put the gun down. The man shuffled me over   
to the side of the roof and held me awfully close to the side. I looked down   
and immediately felt dizzy. It was at least three story's high. There was no   
way I could land without getting bones broken, unless I was Sailor Moon   
of course, but still that wouldn't guarantee no buries or headaches.   
I looked back to where Mom was standing. She still held the gun but I   
noticed her figure wasn't on the trigger. I closed my eyes trying to figure   
out something. We can't just sit here like this and I don't want to get   
dumped over the edge!   
Gosh, I wish the scouts were here! Back up, we need back up! I tried   
elbowing the guy again but this time he moved his waist out of the way.   
"Let me go!" I screamed.   
The guy ignored me, "I'll give you three seconds to put down the gun.   
One...two..." the man pushed me closer to the edge, "...three..." The next   
thing I knew I was flying no, falling! I quickly reached out my hand to   
grab onto something and was rewarded with a painful jerk of my arms as my   
hand grabbed onto a piece of metal, coming out of the building as,   
decoration. My legs hit against the wall painfully as well. This was not   
my day!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I delivered a sidekick then a spin kick to two different guys! Where   
did they all come from?! A man came up from behind so I quickly did another   
spin kick. But that wasn't enough, the guy only stumbled then went right   
back at me again. I quickly punched him in the stomach but then receive it   
back two times a worse! I staggered back and quickly blocked a punch coming   
for my face.   
What was with theses guys? Can't they take a hint?   
Another man came right for me; head first. I quickly moved out of the way   
and the man went strait into the tree! Ohh, that's got to hurt! I turned to   
find a fist right in my face!   
I stumbled and fell.   
A man grabbed me by the collar and picked me up, "Give up!" I don't think   
so buddy! I did a back-flip, the man let go, and bang! I kicked him in the   
side. He fell to the ground groaning and clutching his side.   
I had a few seconds so I looked around for the group. I didn't see   
K.T., Phillip, or Marlo anywhere. They must be somewhere behind the   
building. I looked up to where I knew I.T. and Serena should be. My   
eyes widened! Serena was hanging off the building!   
I looked around to see two guys getting up while the other two were   
closing in on me ready to start all over again! I was getting sick of   
this! And Serena couldn't hang onto that side forever! I quickly did   
another back flip and ended up behind the group of guys, with that I   
sprinted off in between the buildings and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.   
I came out and made sure Serena was still there. She was barley hanging   
on. I knew she shouldn't have come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My fingers hurt like crazy from trying to hang on! How in the heck was   
I suppose to get back up? I heard a gun go off then Mom's head appeared   
over the side, "Your okay!" she looked really relieved, "Wait...I'll try   
to figure something out!" She disappeared.   
I groaned and looked down. That was a bad idea! My arms were feeling weak   
and worn out and my fingers and hands were killing me! I tried not to move   
but that made me heavier so I tired to move but that made me slip. I felt   
liking crying! I was going to die! Ohhh, this isn't happening! I can't die   
like this! I'm supposed to be an old lady not at eighteen!   
Mom still wasn't back and I was having even more trouble hanging on! My   
fingers were starting to slip. Now I was getting really scared! My heart   
would speed up then slow down until I couldn't even feel it then it would   
start back up again, banging painfully against my chest! I closed my eyes   
trying to concentrate on staying put but my arms were getting...so tired.   
"I've found some rope! Hold on to it!" Mom lowered the rope till it hit   
the side of my hands. I stared at it alarmed! She wanted me to grab   
that?!   
"Hurry!"   
I commanded my hands to make a grab for it but they didn't want to mind!   
I started to cry now more scared then ever! You can do this, Serena! You   
can, you've done harder things then this! Ya, when? Oh, shut up and grab   
the rope! I made a grab for it and I almost had it but my fingers slipped   
and I fell! I felt my breath leave me and I knew I was gonna die! Then all   
of a sudden I felt something come in contact with me and it wasn't the ground!   
I opened my eye to see a black top hat. I looked farther down and knew   
exactly who had me! Tuxedo Mask!   
We landed softly on the ground.   
I just sat in his arms staring at him amazed! How did he...but...can he   
know...? Tuxedo Mask looked down on me, "Are you okay?"  
I started, "Uh, oh, ya! I'm fine. Thank you."  
He nodded but then looked up at the sound of my Mother voice.   
"Thank goodness, Tuxedo Mask!" Mother sighed then gasped, "Watch out!"  
Darien whirled around then quickly put me down. There weren't 'just'   
four guys anymore! There were TWELVE!   
Tuxedo Mask moved me behind him as he stood ready to fight. Why is he   
here? How did he know that I was in trouble? What's going on? I peeked   
out and my eyes widened!   
Guns...!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we do now that we lost them?" I asked the girls.   
"We_don't_know! Okay, Lita!" Ray growled.   
"I was just asking!" I shouted back.  
"I wonder why Serena didn't call." Amy mused. I sighed, "What I want   
to know is why your commuter isn't working!"  
Amy sighed frustrated, "It has something to do with the transmitter!"   
"Can't you just fix it?" Mina asked.  
"No! I can't fix it! It's unfixable! Don't ask me why! It just is!"   
Amy yelled but then quickly quieted, "I'm sorry."  
Mina sat frozen, "Sure."  
I looked around as I looked out the window. We were lost and it was   
really dark outside. Trees surrounded us on both sides and we were on   
a dirt road. The only light we had was from the car.   
"Guys, I don't know about you...but I'm really hungry!" Mina informed.  
We all glared at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita's wasn't home so I ended up in the park, in the dark, and all   
alone! Where did those darn girls go anyway? Did they go to Serena? Ohhh,   
I hate girls! Never, mind I just hate 'thoses' girls!   
I don't want to go home and I don't want to go to my friends house! I   
folded my arms and looked at moonlit lake. It was beautiful...  
Just then I heard the sound of...motorcycles! I turned around to see   
six headlights. What the...? I put my arm up in front of my face as the   
lights stopped right in front of me, blinding me!   
"Hey, kid! What-cha doing out here?"  
When I didn't answer another one spoke up, "I don't think he can see,   
man."  
"Oh, right. Dim your lights." The one that seemed to be the leader   
ordered.  
I put down my arm. I already knew who they were. I have seen them before   
in the park, tearing up the grass.  
"What's your name kid?"   
"None of your business."   
"Ohh, the kid has spunk! I'm Rocko and this is my band of friends!"   
Someone in the background yelled that he was the leader. I don't care   
if he's the king of Tokyo!  
"What are you doing out here, alone for? Don't cha know you could get   
hurt or worse?" Rocko smiled.  
"Sure, and just whom am I suppose to me afraid of, you?"   
"You could be."   
"Whatever! Just get out of my way, I'm not in a good mood!" I turned   
around and face the lake. The men were quiet for a second but then Rocko   
spoke up again, "You know kid, I'm sure you have some mighty nice parents   
at home and maybe even a little sister so, why don't you just beat it?"   
I turned around, "You have no idea what you're talking about! My sisters   
gone and my parents are gone so don't talk to me about 'a nice little   
family' waiting for me when I get home!" Talk about no consideration for   
others! I knew they were bad news!   
"What happened?" Rocko asked softly. I sighed, "My sister...I don't know   
what happened to her. She's...just gone. And my parents have been gone   
awhile."  
"Hey," one of the other men spoke up, "That poster we've been seeing   
around town, is that her?"  
I jumped up, "You saw the poster?"  
"Heck, ya! They're all around town! And we've seen her in real life   
too!"   
"What do you mean, you've seen her?" I asked. Rocko sighed, "If that's   
your sister we're really sorry. She was a sweet little thing. She goes   
to the park often and that's when we see her. She's usually sitting on   
a bench watching the lake, just as you are now."  
"Have you seen her anywhere else?"   
"Nope, but if your wondering what happened to her, we know. We saw the   
whole thing."   
I walked up real close to Rocko, "Tell me."  
"Heck if I know why she was out there."  
"Where?"  
"Right here, in the park. She was walking around and slipping as it   
started raining. The boys and I thought she was nuts walking out in the   
rain I guess you could say we made a little fun out of it.   
But then we saw these other guys too. There were two of them, arguing.   
Well, your sister there just got in their way. She ran off when she knew   
she was seen but then one of them took off after her and caught her. We   
thought of helping but what was it our business getting in someone's way?   
The man took her to his car and drove away."  
"Do you remember what the car looked like?"   
"Sure do, it was a real nice one! Lulu here can tell you all about what   
kind of car it was."   
I didn't care who these men were all I knew was that I had a clue and   
they had to help me! "Meet me here tomorrow morning!"  
"What, kid? Is there something wrong with you?"   
"No! I need your help! Meet me here tomorrow at six, don't be late!" I   
quickly got up and ran to the car. Don't worry sis, I'm going to get you   
back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guns, they all had guns pointing right at us. Some were evening   
pointing upward at Mom. I slid back behind Tuxedo Mask. I hate guns;   
powers are much better!   
"Tell your girl friend to show her face." One of the men demanded.   
Tuxedo Mask stiffened but motioned for me to come out. I did. And all   
of the sudden the twelve men seemed like fifty! I stood right next to   
Tuxedo Mask wondering what to do.   
The limo drove onto the lawn till it was only ten feet away from us. The   
same man that came to talk to Darien came out.   
"Where's Darien Chiba?" he asked.   
I looked around. Where IS Darien? Neither I, nor Tuxedo Mask made a move   
to say anything.   
The man sighed agitated then yelled loud and clear, "I want to see every   
ones faces, now! Or I'll start killing, starting with her!" he said   
while pointing to me.   
I gulped, the man pulled out a gun.  
Slowly everyone came out from behind the buildings, Mom came down so   
soon everyone was standing at least thirty feet behind us.   
"Put down your guns, you won't be needing them." Seconds later you could   
hear the sound of metal hitting the ground.  
"Now, where is Darien Chiba?" The man asked again.  
No one said anything. If he's not here, he's not here! If he's...not...  
here..., he's NOT here...why did he abandon me! Why did he abandon   
us?!   
The man looked strait at Tuxedo Mask, "Maybe you could tell me?"  
Tuxedo Mask didn't make a move and didn't say a thing.  
The man smiled at Tuxedo Mask then moved his gaze to me, "Ahh, now who   
are you? I don't believe we have a record of a young blonde."  
For some reason, I was starting to feel really small and useless. "What   
does it matter to you?" I asked trying to sound bold under his gaze.  
"Because, I like to know...who my enemies are. It makes it much easier   
to stay alive, don't you think? Now, maybe you can tell me where Darien   
Chiba is? You do know him, don't you? The famous D.C.?"  
I held my tongue.   
The man grabbed my chin, "I think you do know. Where is he?" he asked   
sharply.  
I stared defiantly into his eyes.  
The man chuckled and let go. I almost sighed in relief but was stopped  
by a painful unexpected blow to the cheek. I stumbled and fell, hitting   
my head hard on the dry dirt beneath me.   
"Tell me!" I heard a click three times, "Or I'll start with her!" I   
looked up to see a gun pointing right in my face. My head pounced and   
my cheek stung!   
"I know where he is." I heard Tuxedo Mask announce above me.  
I looked up curious. He knows Darien?  
"Good, where?"  
"Right here." Tuxedo Mask reached up and took off his mask! I stared at   
him shocked! This is not how I imagined finding out Tuxedo Mask's   
identity, not at all! And I sure hadn't imagined it to be Darien!   
"So, the famous Tuxedo Mask turns out to be the famous D.C! What a   
treat, boss will really enjoy this!" the man smiled manically.  
Darien stared at him hatefully.   
"Pick her up." The man ordered. I heard feet shuffling, "But...what   
for?" the other man asked.   
"She's coming with us. Take him too." The man pointed to Darien/Tuxedo   
Mask then turning to the group, "And if any of you make a move to follow,   
I will kill her!" He didn't need to explain who 'her' was, they all knew   
I would be the first to go.   
One of the men picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My head hurt   
too much to struggle so I was carried helplessly to the limo.   
This wasn't supposed to happen! None of this was! I started laughing at   
how stupid I was sounding. How many times have I thought that same thing?   
A thousand, two thousand! The man carrying me put me down on the seat. He   
moved back looking at me strangely. I'm sure I looked crazy as I sat   
there laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help it, it struck me as   
stupidly funny and I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me!   
Darien was pushed in and I laughed harder. He moved over to me and   
asked me if I was okay. I just shook my head and laughed. When the lead   
man came in he pushed Darien away from me and to the other side of the car.   
The leader looked at me odd as well, "What's wrong with her?" he asked   
Darien. Darien just looked at me with a worried expression.  
Another man came in and sat down next to me then shut the door. He turned  
and looked at me, "What's so funny?"  
"Nothings, funny!" the leader growled, "Shut her up."  
"How, boss?"   
"How should I know?"  
I just laughed and laughed, "I'm an idiot! I'm a fool! You might as well   
kill me now!" I didn't really care what I said. This last week had finely   
taken its toll on me. With the government, Darien, my parents, someone   
trying to kill me, hanging off a building, and finding out Darien was   
Tuxedo Mask, and now...now I was being taken to who knows where!   
Probably someplace quiet and away from civilization so they can shoot   
us quietly! What a way to die! At least I got to see my parents one last   
time, hey and I even got to kiss Darien! I think that's pretty good for   
one week!   
"You want to die?" the leader looked at me amused.  
"She doesn't know what's she's talking about." Darien said flatly.   
"Then get her to stop, it's getting on my nervous." The leader   
scowled.   
Darien reached forward, than, before I knew it I was slapped! Again!   
I immediately sobered up, shocked. Then I was mad! How dare he slap me?!   
He's just as bad as they are!   
Then I broke down crying, I couldn't stay mad! My crying wasn't a wail   
but small sniffles and silent tears. I'm going to die and there's nothing   
I could do! What do you mean, nothing you can do? So, you mean that girl   
that goes around in a mini skirt and saves innocent people doesn't exist?!   
Since when? You are Sailor Moon, so act like it! Your not helpless, your   
brain works just as good as anybody else's, and you're 'not' alone! You   
have the scouts and you just happen to have TUXEDO MASK, who happens to   
be DARIEN, right across from you! What happened to 'love' and 'JUSTICE'?   
You have your family, your country, and yourself to defend!   
I smiled to myself. I give pretty good prep-talks! I'm right! I can   
save myself, and my country; with or without Darien's help! It's up to me   
now! So think! I looked around the car as my tears dried. Right now might   
not be a good time to do anything. Maybe once we get out of the car...there   
will be a lot more space. So far there are two guys in the back and as far   
as I know one maybe two in the front, so, four guys; I also should take   
into account that we might be meeting someone; that could mean more people.   
I could take maybe two to four in my Sailor Moon form and Darien, I'm sure   
could take six; so that's...four add six is...ten! Ten, there might be more   
than ten...but if there's not we should take these guys easily. The only   
problem is transforming into Sailor Moon. How in the heck am I going to get   
that accomplished without them seeing me? Ahh, there goes my plan!   
I looked around at the men. The leader was cleaning his gun, he kept picking   
it up and looking at it then putting it down again. The man next to me   
looked about to snooze off and Darien just stared out the window expression-  
less. Oh, he's a lot of help! I wonder if he gets...kidnapped- I felt   
like laughing again but restrained myself. Well, at least he knows how it   
feels! But I can't tell if he's handling it better or worse than I am.   
Darien, I imagine feeling me staring at him, turned and looked at me. I   
smiled and gave him a short wave. He looked at me curiously, probably   
wondering if I had a few drinks at Roberts place before leaving. I smiled   
wider.   
He mouthed 'what is wrong with you?'  
'Nothing' I mouthed back, 'What's wrong with you?'  
He glared at me, he obviously thought I was trying to be funny and still   
hadn't gotten over laughing my head off. He turned back to the window   
and ignored me. I sighed heavily and looked out the side window as well.   
I squinted when I couldn't see past the dark shading over the window. I   
looked over at Darien. What in the heck was he looking at?! I shook my   
head and occupied myself by staring at Mr. Leader (I decided to call him   
that since I didn't know his real name.). He was still checking and cleaning   
his gun. I watched him take the bullets out then put then back in care-  
fully, then he took the rag on his lap and brushed it over it, then not   
being able to make it shine any more than it is he put the rag down and   
examined the gun again, looking at it from different angles. He looks   
like a perfectionist. I thought before looking back over to the guy sitting   
next to me. He was fast asleep. Ah, poor baby! I smiled then went back   
to staring at Mr. Leader. He was taking out the bullets again! I sighed.   
He looks pretty relaxed in here, I bet you he spends a lot of time in   
luxurious, comfortable places, like nice restaurants, hotel's, he may even   
do a little miniature golfing. But I bet if you put him in a tough situation   
or more like a fast demanding atmosphere, he'll freak out and push every   
wrong button! Ya, cause when the men came up behind Darien he ran like   
crazy back to the limo and I'm guessing he even locked himself in. No, he's   
not the kind of guy to fight his own battle he would rather have someone   
else do it. Not that I'm saying he wouldn't kill anyone with his own gun,   
in his own hands, but just that he can't handle the heat. When the fighting   
was over and his guys over-ruled us, he came out confidently and cool as   
ever, in another way, things were calm and he could think strait!   
I could use this to my advantage! If we could move fast enough, he wouldn't   
be able to think and would surely make a wrong move, ensuring our freedom!   
I couldn't believe how I just analyzed this man! I usually don't do that!   
Well, maybe sometimes when I have nothing to do!   
Mr. Leader looked up at me and caught me staring at him, "You like guns?"   
he asked me, smiling.   
"No." I stated.  
"Then you're in the wrong business, lady." He smirked but then he looked at   
me thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, I think I might have seen   
you before..." he looked down at his gun and cocked it then looked back   
up, "Well, maybe not but you do look a lot like someone I've seen...  
someone important."  
"I wouldn't know who." I stated.  
"Mmm, I don't know about that. Have you ever heard of the Sailor Scouts?"   
he was looking down at his gun again, he uncocked it.  
My heart started to speed up but I answered readily, "Ya."  
"Then you would know about Sailor Moon then, if I remember correctly she's   
the leader." He looked back up at me again.  
Darien turned to the, now, interesting conversation.   
"What's your point?" I asked. He was making me nervous.  
"Don't you think you look a lot like her? Same hair style, and I'd say   
she's about your height, of course I've only seen her on the news so I   
can't be accurate but don't you think?"  
"No, if you ask me, you just might need to get your eyes checked." My   
heart was beating so fast that I had to concentrate on breathing normally.   
I looked over Darien to see him looking thoughtful. He wouldn't...find out...  
or guess would he? Of course not that it matters... but still I think I want   
to keep my identity a secret as long as possible.   
Mr. Leader actually stopped looking at his gun and looked over at Darien,   
"What do you think? You're..." he smiled, "Tuxedo Mask, I imagine that   
you've seen or maybe been with her more than once. Do you think she bares   
a resemblance?"  
Darien didn't move his eyes away from me, "What does it matter to you?"   
"Oh, nothing really, just a thought." Mr. Leader turned to me, "You could   
be a sister of hers or maybe a cousin and we just don't know it."  
"Right," I smirked, "you've caught me! I hide my cousin, Sailor Moon, in   
the closet and when the nega-verse attacks I just decide to let her out!   
Of course, I'm trusting you not to tell anyone, you can keep a secret,   
can't you?" I mocked blandly.  
"Very funny, but I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you. Remember who's   
in charge." He went back to his gun, unamused.  
A thought came to me, "If I remember correctly you're 'not' entirely in   
charge. You work for someone, don't you?"  
He looked up frowning, "Yes, your right Miss..." he trailed off when   
he remembered that I never told him my name, "What is your name?"  
"Sorry, confidential." I shrugged my shoulders.  
He glared at me then moved to Darien, "Do you know who this women is?"  
Darien ignored him as he tore his gaze from me and went back to looking   
'at' the window.  
"Fine, don't worry, we have ways of finding out." He smiled cunningly at   
me, "My boss will be glad to see you Miss Who ever you are. He does love a   
good challenge and I'm afraid...a pretty face as well!"   
I choose to ignore that last statement, "Who is this boss of yours?"  
"Oh, someone I doubt you've heard of but I'm sure Tux here knows it well."   
He chuckled as Darien flinched at the given name.   
"You work for 'the' Mr. Yatsen?" I asked, incredibly.  
"Ah, so you know. Yes, 'the' Nicholas Yatsen. You will be meeting him   
tomorrow morning yourself along with Mr. Chiba."   
I can't believe it we're not gonna die, well at least not yet, and we're   
going strait to the top! This changes my whole plan! What are we going to   
do? If we leave now we won't get a chance to get Mr. Yatsen but if we stay   
we could be in serious trouble with no backup! This would be a perfect time   
to have a scout meeting 'with' Tuxedo Mask. Hey, at least that explains   
why Tuxedo Mask was gone! I wonder if he turns into Tuxedo Mask for   
the government, that may be another reason why the government needs him   
so much. Wonderful job he's doing now! I wonder if the group expected an   
ambush. Naw, I don't think so. Still, could Darien be thinking up a plan   
as well? This is crazy! Two weeks ago my life was a normal as it gets and   
now I'm in a black limo with two strange guys and Darien who I 'thought'   
was dead! Talk about 'not' normal! Hey, I should write a book about this!   
I laughed inwardly at the possibilities.   
Hours went by and my headache, that I had been putting off, finely went   
down a little until I hardly could feel it. The guy next to me was asleep,   
he woke up about an hour ago wanting Mr. Leader to stop the car so he   
could smoke but that was out of the question so he finely went back to   
sleep.   
Darien stayed awake the whole time and so did Mr. Leader. I tried to sleep   
but every time I even came close the road would get bumpy or Mr. Leader would   
be making too much noise while playing with his gun, he still hadn't put   
it away.   
Hours later I was sure it was the middle of the night or maybe even   
early morning but I never could be sure. Time past slowly, too slowly. I   
want to get up and stretch! We only stopped once for gas and we weren't   
allowed out of the limo, all doors were locked and sound proof, so even   
if we wanted help we couldn't yell for it.  
Finely, I'm guessing around four in the morning, we stopped. Mr. Leader   
let out a long sigh, "We're here." Mr. Leader turned to the guy next to   
me and kicked him, "Get up fool! We're here!"  
The sleepy head woke up and looked around before yawning, "Sure, boss."   
The side door opened so sleepy head got out. I followed with the signal   
from Mr. Leader. It was still dark outside and the night air was full of   
dew. I took a deep breath to wake me up then I noticed the big mansion in   
front of me. It had four white pillars holding up the front and white   
cement stairs leading to the big white doors! Great, don't they have a   
place like this in America?  
I heard Darien and Mr. Leader get out of the Limo behind me.   
"Don't try anything." Mr. Leader threatened. I turned around to see a gun   
to Darien's side. I sighed then was pushed up the stairs by sleepy head.   
The guy didn't even knock before walking us in. I guess they must be   
expecting us.   
We arrived in a big marble hall big enough to be a ballroom. On one side   
near the door was a half circle stairs with a red throw rug running down   
it.   
"Take her to one of the guest rooms, I'm sure Mr. Yatsen would like to see   
Mr. Chiba before he goes to bed." Mr. Leader led Darien through the hall   
while sleepy head grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs.   
We eventually stopped at a big white door. Sleepy head threw it open and   
shoved me in, "Sleep well." He laughed as he shut the door and locked it   
behind him.  
The room was dark and cold. I felt along the side of the door for the   
light switch. Ha, found it! The lights went on so I looked around. The   
room was big with red carpet and a big white-framed bed with red sheets   
and blankets on it and lots and lots of pillows! I slipped off my shoes   
and walked up to the bed, I sat down and practically fell into the   
mattress! Mmm, I could like this place!   
I looked around and was relieved when I found a master bathroom.   
I'm going to need a vacation after this! I smiled then laughed softly  
before laying fully on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6:00 a.m.  
  
When I got to the park, amazingly, Rocko and his gang, were already   
there. I hope they don't back out, I really need their help! I walked   
up to the guys and was about to ask when Rocko smiled widely and announced,   
"The Helpful Bikers at your service!"   
I smiled, "Great!"  
"What do you need us to do?"  
"First of all, I we need to find out where that car came from then trace   
it to its owner." Last night I came up with plenty of idea's to find my   
sister and with these bikers help, we were going to do it!   
"Lulu, you lead the way! Hey, kid you might want to ride with me instead   
of taking that slow car of yours."   
"My names Sammy and your right, hold on, let me go lock the car." I quickly   
ran back and locked it then ran back and hopped on the back of Rocko's   
motor-bike.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina POV -  
  
I felt like crying! We were out in the middle of nowhere and Ray's stupid   
car broke down! I knew it was old! It wasn't worth her money cause now we   
have no place to sleep, no place to eat (along with nothing to eat), and   
no electricity! My life is awful and I got no sleep last night because Ray   
was snoring TOO LOUD!   
So here I am sitting in the front seat with Ray's head on my lap, looking   
out the window, sorely tempted to eat some leaves!  
Ray started to mumble in her sleep so I pushed her off my lap.   
"Owe!" Ray hollered, "Who woke me up?"  
"I did! I want to find a way out of here!" I wailed. Ray got up and rubbed   
her eyes.  
"Good morning, what's for breakfast?" Lita mumbled as she got up.  
I turned around in my seat, "Nothing is! We're gonna starve!"  
Lita's eyes widened at my outburst, "Gosh..."  
"What?" I asked. Lita was starting to look at me funny, "Whaaat?"  
"You know we could always become cannibals!" Lita stared hungrily at me.   
I shrinked back, "I'm not hungry, your not hungry, we're all not   
hungry so...lets talk about something else!" I gulped nervously.  
Lita sighed, "Ya, your right." With that she got out of the car and   
started heading off into the woods. I didn't even want to ask where she   
was going.   
Amy got up a while later. Ray, Lita and I were all surprised that she   
got up last; Amy is usually an early riser.  
Amy took one look around and groaned, "It wasn't a dream!"  
"What?" I asked.  
"We're still out in the middle of nowhere with out a commuter that works!"   
Amy curled up in a ball in the back seat. She looked so helpless that I had   
too take sympathy on her, "I'm know how you feel."   
Ray honked the horn, "Why?! Why do you have to fail me now? I thought we had   
an understanding!" Ray rested her head on the steering wheel and groaned.  
"Does anybody know where we are?" Lita asked, "Because, I'd rather walk   
then stay here."  
Amy sat up, "We just have to follow this road till it ends, take a right,   
walk three miles, take another right, walk fifteen miles, turn left and   
there should be a wimpy old gas station with a phone booth with a very   
bad connection." She said miserably.  
"That doesn't sound too bad!" Lita chirped.  
"What?!" Ray yelled, "I'm not walking that far and I am NOT leaving my car   
here to become a part of the stink'in forest!"   
"Well, if we don't leave we will become part of the stink'in forest along   
with it! And what about Serena? Does anyone remember her? She needs our   
help!" Lita groaned frustrated and got out of the car, "I'm going, you guys   
can stay if you want."   
I groaned and jumped out of the car, "I can't let you go alone!" The truth   
was I didn't want to be stuck out here and if Lita was going to try and   
walk then I wanted to go with her!  
Lita smiled, "Thanks."  
"No, prob.!" I stepped in line next to her, "Besides, it looks like a very   
nice day to go on a walk."  
"Hey, okay, fine! But don't blame me if we get sun burn or get eat'in by  
the birds!" Ray got out of the car dragging Amy along with her.  
"Great, did they have to come?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up for no particular reason as far as I knew. It was quiet and   
I was wonderfully warm under the thick blanket. What a minute...blanket?   
Since when did I get all the way into bed? I sat up and looked around   
confused and then I saw Darien. He was laying on a long Victorian sofa on   
his back and he was in his original form. I smiled and got out of bed then   
went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
After doing what I need to do I opened the door a couple inches to see   
if Darien was still sleeping, he was so I shut the door then sat and leaned   
up against it.   
Taking out my communicator I pushed the red button. It took a while for   
anyone to answer but finely Ray's face appeared in the screen.  
"Where are you?!" Ray shouted.  
"Shhh, your gonna wake up Darien." I scolded.  
Ray tried again, this time quieter, "Where are you?"  
"I'm in a mansion, don't ask me where, I don't know. But I'll tell you this   
it took hours to get here from the site."  
"What site?" Ray asked.  
"Where Darien was suppose to pick the crystal up or whatever it's called.   
We were attacked by, get this, Nicholas Yatsen's men! That's where I am   
right now, I'm at his place! At least I think he lives here..."  
"Great, so how are we supposed to find you?"   
"Ask Amy she has the commuter."   
"It doesn't work. Something's blocking it so it can't detect you. Mina, you   
can talk to her later!" Mina tried to get her face in the screen but Ray   
quickly pushed her out of the way, "But are you safe?"  
"Well, sure if you call having Tuxedo Mask with me safe." I said   
nonchantly.  
"What?!" Ray practically screamed.  
"Shhh..."  
"Oh, right! What do you mean, Tuxedo Mask?"  
"That's what I mean. He's in the other room."   
"But I thought you said Darien was in the other room. He's in there with   
him?"  
Ray looked at me incredibly.  
"No, well sort of...Ray, Darien IS Tuxedo Mask."   
I waited for some reply but Ray just stood there looking shocked. Lita   
grabbed the communicator from her, "Did I just hear you right?"  
"Afraid so."  
"I knew there was something about that guy!"  
"So, where are you at exactly?" I asked.  
"Um, in the middle of nowhere I guess you could say. We were following   
you but we got lost and then the car broke down. So now, we're walking."  
"You're what?!" I felt like breaking down into a fit of giggles, and I   
would have too if it we're for Darien in the other room.  
"It's not funny, Serena! You know it would have helped if you called   
before you left."   
"That reminds me! You guys got me into a heck of a spot there! Darien is   
going to hate me for weeks now!" I scolded.  
"Hate you?! The guy would most likely love you!" Lita laughed.   
"Very funny, Lita. But I'm not kidding! He's been ticked off at me because   
I didn't want to talk to him about it!"  
"You are one strange girl!" Lita smiled, "I'm sure you two will figure   
things out!"  
"Whatever. Look, I have to go. I'm afraid Darien will wake up any second."   
I moved to turn it off but Lita stopped me.  
"Hey, wait a minute. Do you know where the next drop off is?"  
I thought about it, "Ya, I heard Dad talking about it. Why?"  
"Can you give me the location?"   
I nodded and told her where it was. Lita had to use Mina's back to write   
it down.  
"Thanks! And try to stay out of trouble! Oh, and just in case you might   
want to put your communicator in you subspace pocket.   
"Oh, right! I never thought of that!"  
"I know, see ya!"   
I sighed and leaned my head against the door, "I'm on my own. Now where in   
the heck are we?" I got up and opened the door to see Darien's face! I   
screamed and jumped back, "Darien, you...you scared me!"  
"Sorry." He mumbled.   
I left the bathroom and Darien went in. I sighed again. I hope he didn't   
hear any of that!  
I looked around the room for anything that would give me a clue to where   
I was but unlike the hotel there was nothing.  
"What are you doing?" Darien asked.  
I looked up, "I was trying to find out where we are but there isn't a   
clue!"  
"Meatball head, you can be such a air head! They wouldn't just leave a   
piece of paper with the address for you. Besides it wouldn't be much use   
anyway, the phone is off line."  
I stuck my tongue out at him, "I have ways! Just leave me alone Darien!   
You and your big ego! Speaking of ego what happened to your alter-ego?"  
Darien just stood there watching me as I waited for an explanation. After   
a few seconds he walked over to the sofa and sat down, "What do you expect   
me to say?"  
My shoulders slumped. He wasn't gonna tell me about it? Well, of course   
he's not you idiot! You plan on telling him your life any time soon? I   
sighed and sat on the end of the bed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it   
that way."  
Darien didn't reply. He just sat there looking at me with his arms   
folded.  
"Ahhh, I'm going to go nuts if you don't say anything! You've hardly said   
a word for the last...ten hours!" I bonked my head on the end of the bed   
frame, "Are you still mad that I wouldn't talk to you? Because if you   
are, please, I just want to forget about it! Can't we put things aside   
for now and figure out how to get out of here or get help?!" I pleaded.  
Darien sighed and stood up, "We'll put it aside, for now. But later, we   
are deffinatly having a talk!"  
I nodded. At least now he was talking to me!   
"We can't leave and I don't want to leave. If I can get Nicholas Yatsen   
alone then maybe I can take care of him."  
"How?"  
"Original format, tie him up, make him talk then throw him in jail. But   
it's not going to be easy. I'll need to come up with a distraction..."   
Darien was pacing the room by now, "I can try and change back into Tuxedo   
Mask but then I might run the risk of getting tied up and under guards. I   
won't get any thing accomplished that way."  
"Look, did it ever accure to you that I can help? I can come up with a way   
to distract him while you-"   
"No. You are most deffinatly NOT going to distract him! No, no, no..."  
"Why not?!" I yelled upset that he didn't trust me.  
"Because if laid one...hand on you I would HAVE to kill him! You understand?   
You stay away from him!" He stopped and stared me down, "Promise me!"  
I looked into his eyes, they looked darker than normal, and they seemed to   
be blazing blue fire! I couldn't have ripped my eyes from him if I wanted to!   
He looked deep into my soul, finding every secret that I've ever hidden,   
every lie that I ever made, every emotion that I covered. I felt that he   
knew them all!   
"I promise." It was barely above a whisper but he heard it.  
He pulled away and I could breath! My knees felt weak so, I was really   
glad I was sitting down or I think I would have collapsed.  
Just then a key was heard unlocking the door then soon after Mr. Leader   
appeared, "Mr. Yatsen wants to see...both of you."   
I got to my feet and followed Darien out the door. We went down the   
hallway and down the stairs then strait through the big hall.   
We stopped at two double doors, "Go right it. And I would advise you   
D.C. not to pull any tricks."  
Mr. Leader watched Darien open the door and go in. I quickly followed   
behind him then shut the door behind us.   
The room was big with a huge window across the room. There was also a   
big desk and a big desk chair facing away from us toward the window.  
We walked up to the desk and waited for the chair to turn around. My   
heart was beating a little faster as I waited in anticipation to see this   
famous Mr. Yatsen.  
"Now, maybe you'll talk, Mr. Chiba?"   
The chair slowly turned around.   
As soon as I saw the man's face I gasped, "You..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?! E-mail!   
Thanks! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: "I'm Bringing You with me!"  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Nine  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
Hey, Minna-chan! Ready for the last chapter? Great, me too! I started   
writing this story...around April 2000 and I can't wait to get it   
finished! Don't worry, I will try not to rush it like I sometimes tend to   
do when I'm really excited about finishing a story. If you really like   
this story 'please' tell me! My sister reads 'all' my SM stories and I   
have to say that she likes this one the most and has been more excited then   
me about finishing it! And I definitely want to thank her for encouraging   
me to write and finish this story!   
Thanks for reading my fan fiction for those that actually do! I know I'm   
not that famous but a girl can dream, can't she?  
Okay, I'll let you get to the story! Have fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe he was the same guy! Mr. Yatsen is the guy in the   
elevator! We could have just roped him up there, not that we had any   
evidence through. Gosh, wait until Philly finds out, she's going to be   
kicking herself for this for weeks!   
Now that Mr. Yatsen had seen me his eyes widened, "Well, so you ARE the   
girl." He started chuckling to himself, "I was wondering since I did see   
you two together."  
I gave him a small smile before quickly letting it disappear. He smirked   
then started speaking to Darien again, "You've had plenty of time to think   
about it."  
Think about what? Darien...Darien saw him last night, and he didn't tell   
me?! Ohh, he thinks he's so smart, huh? Well, we'll see about that,   
Darien Chiba!   
"I have no intention of telling you anything and you know it! You can do   
or say anything you want but nothings going to change my decision."   
Darien stated defiantly.   
"Okay, lets try something else then. Miss Tsukino, I believe, can tell   
me what I want to know." He smiled knowingly.  
"Don't you tell him a thing, you hear me?" he hissed through his   
teeth.   
"Mr. Yatsen, I don't know what you're talking about." I stated simply.  
"Tell me about the T.S.S."   
"Sorry, but I can't tell you a thing, because I'm new, I guess you could   
say that I'm just here for the ride." I told the truth. Darien and Dad   
hadn't told me squat.   
"New?" he questioned. He moved closer to the desk and started typing on   
his computer, "Ah, yes. Works at Wedding shop with a girl named Mina Aino,   
looks quaint. You live with your brother Sammy Tsukino and your parents   
are dead. Sounds like your life hasn't been easy. And here it says that   
you broke your arm. But there's no description on how you broke it, care   
to explain?" he looked up from his commuter. I glared at him. He had no   
right pulling up my life on a commuter, no matter how inaccurate it was.  
"No."   
"Mmm, very well." He typed a few more keys, "You went to school at Juuban   
High, had...ohhh, very, very bad grades." He shook his head as he read down   
the screen, "here, this even has the group of kids you hung out with, Mina   
Aino, same girl you work with, Lita Makoto, Ray Hino, Amy Muzino, Molly   
Osaka, and Melvin Gurio. Then there's an Andrew Furuhata, and...Darien   
Chiba, so, your friends. Of course this dates back five years but it looks   
like you had a pretty full life. That war really must have knocked you   
off."   
How is he getting this information? That shouldn't be on there! Does this   
mean someone's been spying on me? They couldn't have seen me transform,   
could they?   
I really, really wanted to give him a piece of my mind and maybe even knock   
him around a little but getting wired up wasn't the best thing to do right   
now!   
"...strange behavior, disappears often, is constantly late for school, has   
a habit of running into Mr. Chiba before and after school," he looked up   
here and smiled then back down, "has a tendency to appear where ever there's   
a nega-verse attack and seems to have some relationship with the Sailor   
Scouts. Ohh, this is interesting. Really, Miss Tsukino I didn't know you   
knew the scouts."   
"You wouldn't. And are you actually going to believe a computer?" I   
asked bitterly.  
He didn't reply but went on, "But as far as I can see you have no love   
life. What happened to that, Miss Tsukino?"  
"None of your business!" I snapped. I glanced over to see Darien,   
smiling?   
"So its not. But what I would like to know is when you became part of   
the T.S.S.?"   
"About three days ago."   
"Really? But still you must have heard something about their plans to   
destroy my empire?" he got up and walked around the desk to stand right   
next to me.   
I stiffened, "Sorry."  
"I'm not. I'm sure there are ways of helping you remember. I doubt you   
would have much want of money so maybe...something else. I'm sure   
there's something in this world that you want." He whispered in my   
ear.   
I stood still and silent, looking strait a head.  
Mr. Yatsen walked behind me much to my relief, "What are you thinking,   
Mr. Chiba? You look...upset."   
"Keep your distance." He growled.   
I stared at him. What is that matter with him? I can defend myself just as   
much as he can! He doesn't have to stand up for me!   
"Sure, just tell me what I want to hear and I will."  
Darien glared nastily at him, "Weather I tell you or not doesn't   
matter."  
I was getting fete up with this, "Excuse me! But I am not telling   
anyone anything! So, shut up!"   
Darien and Mr. Yatsen looked at me stunned for a moment.   
Mr. Yatsen smiled, "She does have a mind of her own, doesn't she? Alright,   
you won't tell so I'll just have to get rid of you." He moved around the   
desk and picked up the phone, "Take them away."  
Seconds later two muscular men came in with guns, "Get moving!" one of   
them yelled at both of us.  
I looked back at Mr. Yatsen as we were escorted out the door. He was   
pretty cool through that whole thing. I wonder what pushes his buttons  
...  
We were taken all the way back up stairs and to the same room. Once again   
the door was locked.  
"Great, so now what are we going to do? Couldn't you have made up some kind   
of story?" I threw up my hands frustrated.   
"You did good down there but he got too close." Darien's mind seemed to be   
on a totally different subject.   
"Close to what? I didn't say a thing, you were there, you should know." I   
sat down on the bed, "That guy is way too calm. We have to figure out what   
his weakness is..."  
"That's not what I was talking about. He got too close to you, next time  
move around a little."   
"Oh, sure and play cat and mouse? I would only do that if I wanted to   
get caught. What a minute, you were worried about me? That's a first!"   
"What are you talking about? I've been worrying about you all week!"   
Darien started pacing the floor again, "And now that he knows you're   
free that's defiantly not going to put any guilt on his conscious!"  
"Ahh, you have a one track mind! Can't you think about anything else?"   
"Sure but you wouldn't like that either."  
"Try me."  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Ohhh, smart! That's not what I meant and you know it! What are we going   
to do? We can't let him kill us!" I stood up.  
"Why can't we talk about it? We have plenty of time on our hands!"   
Darien stopped and glared at me.  
I sat back down shaking me head, "No, I don't want to talk about it."  
Darien sighed and walked over to me, "Serena...why?"  
I gulped and looked up. My eyes got caught up in his again. So blue  
...  
We just stared at each other for a couple of minutes before I finely was   
able to pull away. I looked down on the bedpost.  
Darien knelt down on is knees in front of me and took my hand. I   
turned surprised. He wasn't going to blow up at me? His eyes had turned   
a softer blue, "Talk to me. I just want to know why you stayed and...why   
you kissed me."   
How can he ask that so calmly? Doesn't he know how hard this is? Oh, I   
wish he would stop looking at me like that!   
"Darien, I..." I looked away again, "I care...about you and I care my   
family. And I know I can help!" I looked at him, "That's why I stayed,   
I can help, Darien. I know you think I'm helpless but I have idea's...  
I'm not what I was five years ago. I'm different...and maybe that's   
something you'll never understand! Things got hard; Darien, and I had to   
learned to think by myself. There was a time I...didn't even have my   
friends to fall back on. I was alone..." I stopped there my eyes going   
wide, "Darien! You weren't there!"   
Moonlight Knight! He was there to save me when I needed him most! And   
didn't Tuxedo Mask say that he left Moonlight Knight there? So we would   
be protected? So, Darien in a way was there!   
"What?" he asked confused.   
I jumped off the bed and knelt down next to him, excited, "You didn't   
just leave! You left Moonlight Knight! I never really thought about it   
till now! Of course, not that I would have with all that's been going on!   
But you're Tuxedo Mask, right? So, you said that you left Moonlight Knight   
there to protect us so that means that you didn't just leave! I didn't know   
it then but I do now! At least that's one less thing to be mad at you for!"   
I was too excited about figuring this out that I, at first, didn't see   
Darien's face change from confused to knowing.   
"I've been such an idiot! But I wish you 'd told someone! Then I wouldn't   
have felt so alone all the time!" I finely started paying attention to   
Darien but his expression didn't look all like I thought it would.  
"I feel sick..." I said as I saw the knowing look. He knew who I was!   
Oh, this is not good! Why didn't I think?! I could have prevented this   
but now he knows. Through out this whole thing Darien was still holding   
my hands so when I tried to pull away I didn't get very far. All I wanted   
to do now was go lock myself in the bathroom!  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked blankly.  
"Darien, please, don't be mad! I was just babbling! You don't have to jump   
to conclusions! Why don't you cool off a little then we can talk about   
getting out of here, besides, aren't you tired?"  
Darien didn't make a move as he just knelt there staring at me.  
"Darien...?" I practically whimpered.  
"Yesterday when that guy was asking me, I put it together but I ignored it,   
then down stairs Mr. Yatsen said that you might have a connection with   
the scouts, I ignored that too but...after what you said..." Darien shook   
his head, "I'm not going to ignore it anymore. There's too much at stake!"  
"You mean you'll let me help?"  
"You know what this means? It means if you die that rest of the world   
will suffer! With out Sailor Moon the nega-verse will take over and that's   
ten times worse as Nicholas Yatsen blowing up the city! Now, instead of   
watching over Serena I have Sailor Moon!"  
I stared at him shocked. No, not because what he said was true but because   
of what he was saying! He STILL thought I was helpless, even after I   
pointedly said what I thought on that subject! He knew how I felt and he  
...  
THE JERK! I felt tears in my eyes as he kept babbling on how much more of a   
job he had! Job? Is that what he thought of me? Then why in the heck did he   
want to know about at stupid kiss?! I wanted out of his presence and out of   
it now!   
Without much father thought I reached up and slapped him.  
Darien stared down at me shocked. I wrenched my other hand out of his grip   
and stood up and walked back five steps, "And here...and here I   
thought you...YOU cared! At first I thought you cared at LEAST for Sailor   
Moon since I knew you didn't care for Serena but I guess I was wrong!"   
Tears were coming fast down my cheeks now and I hurried to wipe them away,   
"I never...never want to talk or see you again but it doesn't look like I   
have much choice, cause I'm stuck in this stupid room with the stupidest   
man alive! No, don't you dare come near me!" I backed up as he stood up.  
"Serena, I didn't mean-"   
"No, Darien, don't you dare apologize! You said what you said and you can't  
take it back now! Why did I have to get stuck with you? I'd almost rather   
be down there with Mr. Yatsen then be up here with you!" With that I ran   
into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I never want to see him   
again! I sniffed then curled myself up in a ball on the soft blue rug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want a drink!" Mina complained for the twenty-fifth time. I sighed   
and looked down at my useless computer. It still didn't work and I can't   
figure out why! Besides, even if it did work it wouldn't do much use now.   
At least not until we get to civilization. I wonder if Mom knows where I   
am...  
"Mom!" I stopped and screamed. The other turned and looked at me funny.  
"Mom is going to kill me! She has no idea where I am!" I panicked. I still   
lived with my Mom and I usually call when I'm staying out late and here I   
didn't even call!   
Ray rolled her eyes, "Whatever..."  
"Ray, my Mom is not like Grandpa! She expects a phone call and I didn't   
call! She's going to be so worried and its all my fault! I shouldn't have   
come!" I sat down on the dirty road.  
Lita tiredly came over and sat down next to me, "Well, I think we need a   
break, how about you?"   
The girls nodded before collapsing down next to me as well.  
"Remember why you came, Amy?" Lita asked me.   
"To help Serena." I replied pitifully.  
"Right, so it's not so bad. As soon as we get to the phone booth, we'll   
call and everything will be alright."   
"And what am I going to say? I'm helping Serena help Darien and her   
Parents save Tokyo?"   
"Sure that wou-no, no, no. How about just telling her that we got lost."   
Lita laughed nervously as she put her hand behind her head.  
I looked at her horrified, "I can't lie!"  
"Why not? You've done it before." Lita asked.  
"One time, I did it one time and I felt really bad for months afterwards!   
I can't tell another one!"   
"Fine, then. Go ahead and TELL your Mom what we've been really doing and   
you might as well throw in that you're a Sailor SCOUT!" Lita yelled in my   
ear. I pulled away.  
"Lita's right, Amy." Ray put in. Mina nodded along with her. "I know."   
I sighed, "Let's go." I got up and started walking. Why won't my computer   
work?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stayed in the bathroom all morning till lunch. I heard someone open   
the bedroom door and then the wonderful smell of chicken and rice drifted   
under the bathroom door. I got up and looked at my self in the mirror. I   
looked awful! My eyes were red with dried tears. I quickly wetted a towel   
with warm water then washed my face. After I was done I pulled out my   
Meatballs then used my fingers for a comb. I feel a little better. I thought   
as I put my hair back up.  
I opened the door and peeked out. Darien was on the floor near a tray with   
two plates full of delicious food! I slowly came out and walked to where   
Darien was sitting.   
Darien looked up, "I was wondering when you were going to come out."  
I didn't look at him as I sat down and picked up my own plate.   
Darien cleared his throat, "Serena, can we talk?"  
I still ignored him as I ate my food.   
Darien sighed loudly before giving up.  
I almost started crying again. He just gave up? If he really cared he would   
have asked for forgiveness till 'I' gave in. Maybe I'm being selfish but he   
hurt me and if he really feels that way maybe he should do his thing and   
I should do mine. I thought, dejectedly.  
  
After lunch I placed myself at the head of the bed with my knees pulled up   
to my chest. Darien seated himself on a Victorian armchair near the window   
then stared outside. At least this time I knew there was something to look   
at.   
I sat quiet, not talking but yet wanting to talk really bad! I wish somehow   
he could tell me he really didn't mean what he said. But why would that be   
true? He's been treating me that way ever since this whole thing started.   
Thinking about me as if I'm a baby or some ignorant girl that can't   
think   
for herself. He thinks he has to take the world on now that I'm with   
him!   
And what happen to me being Sailor Moon? I thought he believe in her.   
I thought he trusted her. Sure, I sometimes get into a jam, but he's   
always there to get me out. Why can't we work that way still? Why can't   
we work together, then, then if I get stuck he can bail me out. He doesn't   
have to be on guard ALL the time!   
I turned and looked at him, he was still wearing the black outfit and   
leather jacket. He looks really good in black! I smiled but then scolded   
myself for thinking that way when I'm supposed to be mad at him.   
Darien glanced over at me obviously aware that I was staring. I quickly   
looked away to stare at my knees.   
"If you want to talk, lets talk." He stated.   
Oh, sure you can be all calm about it! You weren't the one insulted!   
"It's not that easy." I kept my head strait but I looked at him from the   
corner of my eye.   
He didn't say anything for a while, "So?"  
"So what?" I snapped.   
"Serena, I'm sorry I said thoughs things. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's   
just that your just...just a..."   
My anger started to grow as he searched around for the word, "A girl, the   
klutzy Serena, the clumsy Sailor Moon, the air head fourteen year old that   
you used to know, the helpless girl you thought you knew four years ago?!"   
I glared at him.  
Darien stared at me, taken back, "No, that's not what I meant. Serena, I   
want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."   
"I don't care if I get hurt! Do you understand that? I can help just as much   
as you can! Darien, I am Sailor Moon, and just like Tuxedo Mask I can endure   
a lot more then regular humans can."  
"This isn't the nega-verse we're up against! I've had to fight with   
bodily force not powers! You're used to using your powers, you have no   
skills in fighting hand to hand." Darien's voice started to rise.  
"Don't you think I know that? If I used my powers on a human it would   
kill them! I won't kill a human being, Darien! Just cause I haven't   
really trained myself to fight hand to hand doesn't mean I don't know   
anything or any way to protect myself!" my voice started to rise as   
well.  
"Don't talk to me about knowing how to defend yourself! You're constantly  
being saved by Moonlight Knight or Tuxedo Mask!"  
"They're only there when I NEED them!" I yelled, but then I continued   
quieter, "How can I make you understand? Darien, yes, I do need you to   
watch over me and protect me but not when I'm NOT in danger. You haven't   
given me the chance to work with you or even to be in danger! The only   
reason I was at the site was because my 'Father' convinced you to let me   
go. He trusted me..."  
Darien just watched me, "You feel that I don't trust you? Serena, I do   
trust you."  
"Deeds speak louder than words."   
Darien sighed and rubbed his neck, "You're right, I haven't been trusting   
you. I'm just so afraid that you'll get hurt and then...you'll...that I'll   
lose you."  
"How can you lose me when we're hardly friends?" I asked.   
He stared at me for a few seconds, "Your right." He put his head down,   
"But then, why did you kiss me?"  
I pushed back the bitter remark and swallowed, "The...the girls were   
there."  
"Girls?" he looked up, "What...the hair! There was someone outside!"  
I nodded, "Lita, Ray, Amy and Mina. All four of them."  
Darien stared at me, "That's why?!"  
"Well, I didn't want them to be seen so I... emphasized, and that's   
what happened. I didn't even mean to kiss you; I guess it just popped   
into my head so fast I didn't even have time to think. Please don't be   
mad at me! I know..." I stared to turn red, "that I'm the last person   
you want to be kissed by. But-"  
"Serena." Darien cut me off and smiled, "Don't worry about it."  
I shut up still blushing.  
"But I still think keeping the girls hidden was wrong. Wait a minute,   
how did they find out where we were anyway?"  
"The girls are my 'scouts'. I might as well tell you because I've   
already told them who you are."   
Darien looked at me alarmed, "You told them that I was Tuxedo Mask?"  
"Ya, I'm really sorry! I guess you might have wanted to keep that a secret   
but I was planning on telling you I was Sailor Moon, besides I couldn't   
keep that from them! We've been guessing for years on your identity. We   
even went as far as checking Andrew out!"   
Darien chuckled, "I guess I can't be totally mad at you. But, Andrew?   
He doesn't even have black hair!"   
I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.  
"But anyway, this is how I talked to them and how they tracked me down."   
I pulled out my communicator.  
"The beeper? You lied to me! That's why you wanted it back so bad!"   
Darien shook his head, "I knew I've seen that before."  
I put it back in my subspace pocket.   
We stared softly, smiling at each other. But then I grew serious   
again remembering what we were talking about in the first place.  
"Will you trust me?"  
Darien stopped smiling and leaned back in his chair, "Serena, I don't know   
if I can. I'm so used to working alone. The only other person I trusted   
fully, I have to admit, is K.T."  
My jaw tightened as I fought to gather my thoughts before blowing up at   
him again. After just saying that he did trust me he says he can't?! I   
looked down again and away from him. I didn't want him to see how hurt and   
mad I was.   
"Serena, I'm sorry but I can't let you put your life in danger."   
I swallowed hard. I am not going to start crying all over again! I will not   
let him get to me! He's been getting to me for years and I won't stand for   
it! You're eighteen years old and you can handle this! If he doesn't want   
you to work with him then he's just going to have to deal with working with   
me, not the other way around! I am not going to just sit here and play damsel   
in distress!   
I did my best to relax my mouth and look calm and unfeeling. But Darien,   
I knew, was much better at it than I was.   
I turned and looked at him, "Fine, then. You don't want me to work with   
you? Then so be it. But then you're working with me." I got off the bed   
and started pacing the floor, copying him.   
"Serena..." he said warily.  
"First of all I think we should-" I stopped as a sudden thought came to   
mind. My eyes widened. Shoot! Why didn't Darien even think of this? I got   
down on my hands and knees and started looking along the sides of the   
walls, under the bed, and around the window.  
"What are you doing?" he asked slightly annoyed.  
"Did you even think to look for ease-droppers?" I asked.   
"Shoot!"   
"Ya, that's what I thought." Finely I found what I was looking for. It   
was a small round device hidden under the lap shade, "HELLO, MR. YATSEN!   
ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION?" I yelled loudly   
into the device.  
"Found another one." Darien announced. I looked up to find him by the   
sofa. Great. Now he knows everything, everything except what he wants to   
know. I smiled at that.  
I crawled over to where Darien was sitting. He was leaning against the   
sofa staring dejectedly at the device in his hand.   
"Well, it looks like he heard everything. And now he knows I'm Sailor   
Moon." I sighed, "What am I going to do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"On the road again, I can't wait to get on the road again! Hmmmhmmmihimmmummm!"   
Mina sang stupidly.   
"Where did you hear that song anyway?" I asked.  
"On the USA Today station. You know, Ray, your starting to look grumpy!"   
Mina patted me on the back, "But don't worry, we'll fix it!"  
I shrugged her off, "Leave me alone." I looked over to see Amy walking   
with deliberate steps counting to herself, "two-thousand, one hundred and   
sixty-four, two-thousand, one hundred and sixty-five, two-thousand, and   
one hundred and-" and on and on. I looked over to see Lita bouncing up and   
down, up and down as she walked.  
Mina was walking beside me humming and singing 'On the road again' to her   
self.   
"Everyone stop now!" I screamed.   
Everyone did stop, but now they were all staring at me.   
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you suppose he has little devices like these in the bathroom?"   
I asked.   
He looked at me, "Why?"  
"Because that's where I was talking to the girls." I stated.  
"What did you say?" he asked sharply.  
"I don't remember but I think was important." I gulped. This wasn't   
good. We have just been exposed!  
Just then the door unlocked and three heavy guys came in, "Mr. Yatsen   
wants to talk to you, Miss."   
I looked at Darien then back at the guys, "Can I take a rein check?"  
"Now!" one of them demanded. I got up and so did Darien. The man on the   
right side of the door grabbed my arm and led me out.   
I was led down the stairs and half way down the hall when we made a sharp   
turn to the right, through two double doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is taking so long? She's been gone an hour! If I find out that he   
has laid one hand on her...I swear he will never see his perfectly horrible   
life again! I walked back and forth, not being able to calm down.   
I looked down at my healed arm, tightening my hand before letting it lay   
loose by my side. Being Tuxedo Mask for so long last night had given me   
more then enough time to heal my arm. At least that was the good side of   
getting captured.   
I can't believe we fell for that old trick! I was perfectly ready to take   
the crystal and get out of there! How did Yatsen find out that we were   
there? Is there an enemy among us? I defiantly know its not Serena, she's   
been too bent on helping me than anything else! Could Phillip tell him? He   
was at the hotel, could she have slipped out while Serena was distracted?   
What am I saying? This is Phillip I'm talking about! She wouldn't do   
something like that!   
Maybe Roger or L.L. They both have been out to kill me...  
I shook my head. I wasn't thinking strait! Where is Serena?! I went to   
the door and stopped in front of it. I was very tempted to bang my head   
against the door until I was unconscious.   
I can't believe you never noticed before...Serena looks exactly the same   
as Sailor Moon! Both absolutely beautiful! Serena, Sailor Moon, Serena,   
Sailor Moon, both one and the same. Just think all this time when I was   
so close to Sailor Moon, in actuality I was close to Serena! That had   
been Serena I was saving, the one that would yell out to the yomma that   
'I'm right here! Shoot me!' as she said her warning speech! Crazy girl!   
That should have given it away! And then there's the klutzing out, and   
the wailing, and the...  
My stomach took an unexpected turn  
The perfume, and the silky hair, and...  
I quickly shook my head. Get a grip! Serena is down stairs with the worst   
man of the year and you fantasizing about her perfume and long   
legs...  
I banged my head on the door until I thought my head was numb.   
Andrew would be laughing out loud if he could hear what I'm thinking! He   
knew even before I did that I was in love with her. Every day he would give   
me these sly looks, like he knew something but wasn't going to tell me.   
It wasn't till I heard Mina and Ray, Serena's friends; talking about it   
did I realize why Andrew was looking at me like that. I sure gave him a   
piece of my mind along with saying that he was wrong. He only laughed, he   
didn't believe me and he still wouldn't believe it if I told him. Of course   
now, if I told myself 'I don't love Serena', I wouldn't believe me   
either.  
What is taking so long?   
I pulled away from the door and sat on the bed, fists clenched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Does anyone have a ticktack?" Mina asked as we rounded the corner.   
"I don't think anyone has a ticktack, Mina." I remarked. I was tired and   
dirty and sweaty from the heat outside. What would I give to go   
swimming!   
"Hey, Lita. Do you think Serena will still need our help when we get somewhere?"   
Ray asked.  
I nodded, "Ya, we have a little bit of a job to do. It shouldn't take   
long."  
"How so?" Mina asked.  
"There is still on Crystal left. We'll just transform and kick they're  
butts and take the crystals. The only thing I'm worried about is   
getting there." I pulled out the paper I that had the address on it,   
"MarchEvers Street."  
"Umm, never heard of it before." Mina commented.  
"Neither have I. I think it's in the country somewhere. But we have to be   
there by 5-o-clock tonight."   
No one commented.   
Just then a distant roaring could be heard.   
"Does anyone hear that?" I asked. Ray looked around curiously, "Yeah, but   
where is it and what is it?"  
"It sounds like a car." Amy ran her fingers through her short blue hair   
and looked around as well.  
"No, more like a...motorcycle!"   
The girls looked at me surprised.  
"What? I had a boyfriend and he owned-"   
"Never mind we don't want to hear about your old boyfriends." Ray   
started jogging down the road.   
We followed.   
I was right! Just up ahead we saw five or so bikers ripping down the   
dirt road making dust fly up behind them.  
Ray started waving her arms along with Mina.   
The bikers slowed down and came to a stop just in front of us. It took   
us a while to see who was on the bike because of the dirt cloud but   
when it cleared we were definitely surprised to see Sammy Tsukino on   
one of the bikes.  
"What are you doing here?" I, Ray and Sammy asked at the same time.  
I shook my head and smiled, "Wow, we are so glad to see you guys!"  
"I'm getting my sister. I know you know where she is so weather or not   
you tell me doesn't matter cause I know as well." Sammy looked set  
and determined. I was about to tell him how stupid he sounded but   
decided against it since we needed his and...his new friends help.  
"I have no idea how you traced Serena here but she's not here anymore."   
Then deciding to tell him everything since he already got this far,   
"Darien took her with him. She's being held captive somewhere."   
"Darien? You mean 'the' Darien? Are you nuts?" Sammy asked annoyed.  
"Look I don't expect you to believe us but we have to help Serena and   
the car is somewhere back there dead so if you and your...interesting   
new friends could help, you'd be forever in your dept." I looked expectantly   
at Sammy and the group.  
Sammy bit her lip before answering, "How do I know your not lying to be   
again?"  
"I never...okay, so you don't know. But if you help us now I promise I'll   
take you to your sister and...even your parents." I added the last   
part.  
"My...my parents are dead." Sammy stated surprised.  
Mina glared at him, "We don't have time! We need to get to MarchEver   
my morning!"  
"What's there?" the man that Sammy was riding with asked.  
Amy came in here, "A crystal that needs to be given back to its rightful   
owner. We're very sorry if this is an inconvenience but we would   
really appreciate your help."   
The man smiled at Amy, "We'd love to help Mam."  
Sammy sighed, "Alright, but no more running around the bush."   
"Sure thing!" Mina ran over to one of the bikers and he hopped on.  
The rest of the girls did the same.   
I got up behind a man with long black hair and gray eyes. He looked   
to be around forty.  
"Let's go!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
2:45 and 10 seconds, 2:45 and 11 seconds, 2:45 and 12 seconds, 2:45   
and 13 seconds....  
I had been counting for the last five minutes. My mind had shut down   
since there seemed to be nothing I could do. I was locked in a room,   
where there was a thousand or so bugs (devices), and my only love was   
down stairs with my only...well almost only hate.  
I wish I were 19 again, going to collage, bumping into my Meatball head   
before and after school, joking with Andrew, spying on Serena, and just   
having a all around normal life...oh, except for the alter-ego part, but   
for me that might as well be normal too.  
I sighed and stopped counting.   
Just then I heard someone unlocking the door. I jumped up and ran to the   
door, to save my Meatball head from harm.   
The door opened to reveal...Serena, alone? Serena smiled as I stared,   
open-mouthed.   
"Hey, you can't stay there all day! They're going to wake up any   
second!" Serena grabbed my collar and pulled me out of the room.  
"What happened?" I ran up beside her confused, "Where's Yatsen?"  
"He's taking a nap! Ever seen the movie 'I love Trouble'?" Serena   
giggled.  
"No, but what does a movie have to do with anything?" I asked   
confused.  
"Oh, nothing. I'll explain it to you later." Serena replied as we   
ran down the stairs.   
I knew exactly where I wanted to go and I guess we were thinking the   
same for we both headed in the same direction, the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We ran into the office. I quickly shut the door behind us.   
"I have no idea what you did but I'm glad it worked!" Darien commented   
as he sat down on office chair and started typing something on the   
commuter.   
"So, what exactly are we down loading?"   
Darien looked up, "How do you know what I'm doing?"  
"Action Movies!" I smiled. Darien shook his head amazed. Seeing   
Darien's face was classic! He sure was surprised to see me!  
"Where is Mr. Yatsen?"  
"He's in another room, I tied him up with some string I found in   
the back room. It shouldn't hold him for long." I looked out the   
window, I didn't see any guards just a big eclectically charged fence.   
Shouldn't be too hard to jump with Darien's help.  
"In another room, huh? What were you doing in there?"   
"Talking." I stated.   
"Just talking?"   
"Yep."  
"Nothing else?"  
"Yep."  
"Is that a 'yes we did do something else' or a 'yes we didn't do   
anything else'?" Darien asked.  
I turned around and smiled, "Sort' a both."  
Darien gave me a questioning look.  
"I'll tell you everything later just do whatever you have to do."   
"It's loading."   
"Oh, well, than there's no guards and a big eclectically charged fence.   
We can probably jump it if we transform."   
"I have no intention of jumping anything." Darien informed.  
"What?" I stared at him shocked, "Are you actually thinking or staying   
here?"  
"Yes." Darien started typing again, "It's loaded. K.T. is going to have   
a ball when he sees this!"  
"How do you know he will get it on time?"  
"He will. He knows if I can, this will be the first thing coming at him."   
Darien looked more than happy.  
I frowned, "This is our lives we're talking about!"  
"I know." He got up and stretched, "You want to tell me what happened now?   
We might have to wait for a while."   
I glared, "No! But I will tell you one thing! Nicholas Yatsen will NOT be   
happy when he wakes up! Especially after what I did to him!"  
"You're right about that, Miss Tsukino." Another voice joined us.   
All of a sudden I didn't feel so good. Nicholas Yatsen stood in the doorway   
with a cloth held to the back of his head.  
Darien moved away from the desk and stood beside me.   
Two men came out from behind Mr. Yatsen, guns in hand. They both motioned   
for us to sit in the two chairs in front of the desk.   
Mr. Yatsen walked over to his desk and sat down behind it, "You've caused   
me a lot of trouble young lady. Quiet a actor you are, I was even a fool   
enough to believe you." He almost laughed but I think his head hurt too much   
to try.  
I didn't smile, "Just doing my best."  
Darien leaned back comfortable.   
I glanced at him. I don't like how comfortable he is. Does he realize   
the situation we're in?  
"Now, Mr. Chiba I want some answers or I 'will' be forced to take this...  
partners life into my own hands." Mr. Yatsen motioned for one of   
the men to move in on me with his gun. The man placed it up against my   
head.  
I gulped.   
Now what are you going to do, Mr. Comfortable?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Where do you think they could have taken them?" Ken asked as he rubbed   
his neck, "They've been gone for roughly twelve hours! How could he take   
my daughter?!"   
I swallowed hard, "Soon, honey, soon."   
Ken looked at me then sighed, "I'm sorry, darling." He wrapped his arms   
around me burying his face in my hair, "I'm so sorry!"  
I hugged him back, "It's not your fault. D.C. will take care of her.   
She'll be fine. I know she will."  
Ken hugged me tighter.   
"Hey, you too! We got it!" Roger came up waving a bunch of papers in   
the air, "Came through just now. Everything and anything on Nicholas   
Yatsen!"  
We looked at each other for a brief second before running to Ken's   
desktop that was stashed in the back of the van. We hadn't moved our   
position all night. Roger came down with at least fifty men and lots   
of camping equipment, not that anyone would use it though, we were all   
too high strung to sleep.  
Ken pulled out his commuter hooked it up to a phone line.   
"Do you think he will e-mail?" I asked worried.  
"He's never failed me before!" Ken logged on and waited. And bingo,   
there was an e-mail titled...'Get your Butt over here!'   
Ken quickly read the address and the instructions before shutting down   
the commuter and racing across the yard to Roger.   
"D.C. just got in contact! We're heading over there, can you spare some   
men?"  
Roger laughed, "Now you want my 'inexperienced' men, huh?"   
"Ya, a lot of them. D.C. found Yatsen himself."   
Roger stopped laughing and started yelling at his men to follow   
K.T.   
Ken grabbed my hand as we ran to one of the spare jeeps and   
jumped in.   
Please let my baby be okay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien didn't look so relaxed anymore, far from it. He was sitting   
rigidly in his chair as he gave Yatsen a deadly glare.  
"Leave her out of this." Darien growled.  
"I can't, you've both made that impossible. I want that information   
now, Chiba or this will be the last time she sees you." Mr. Yatsen,   
serious, sat back in his chair.  
He wasn't joking around now.  
Darien looked like he was fighting between loyalty to the T.S.S. and   
the saving a life. I really wouldn't blame him if he, in the end,   
picked the first. The world was at stake here, and I was only 'one'   
life compared to millions.  
The clock ticked in rhythm.  
Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...  
My minutes and seconds were numbered. Every one counted with my last   
breath.   
Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick...  
Any second now Darien would tell him 'no' and that would be that.   
Darien may die as well, following me but whatever information Mr.   
Yatsen wants will never be given!   
Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick,...tock,...tick,...tock...  
"Code: 45973743973T.S.S."   
I had my eyes closed tight but they suddenly sprung open, "Wha...?" I   
faced Darien shocked.  
But he wouldn't look at me.  
"Sorry, Chiba, won't work. Giving me last years code won't work."   
Mr. Yatsen didn't look happy, "One more try. Think hard."  
Darien growled, "4...83701...kk...57770004..."  
"And the last?" Mr. Yatsen typed all the numbers onto the commuter.  
"1." Darien's jaw was set hard.   
I felt like crying, I wasn't sure if it was for my life or for Darien   
betraying the T.S.S. This was wrong! What will he do with the codes?   
What's in there?   
"Thank you Mr. Chiba. Cordin, Max, take care of them."   
I froze as I heard the click as they cocked their guns.   
Oh, no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: "I'm Bringing You With Me!"  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Ten  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
Hello, Minna-chan! I'm here with the tenth chapter! ::Sigh:: I can't   
believe I finely am getting this out! Well, I hope to finish this story   
soon since I have some others I want to work on! I hope you like this   
chapter!   
Have fun reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's POV -  
  
Darkness swam before my eyes... Where am I? I fought to turn my aching   
head. Everything felt like it was moving. The sound below me made me   
think of a motorboat skimming the water. Darkness... Fear gripped my   
heart! Not the dark! Where's Darien? Where's Mr. Yatsen? Am I dead?   
Have I died?! I can't die yet, ...not yet, ...not when I just found my   
parents! It's so dark... Am I in hell?   
I bounced up before landing on my back. What was that?   
My thoughts concentrated closer on the feel and the sound. I'm in a car!   
I felt relieved. At least I'm not dead. I wonder what happened. Did   
Mr. Yatsen change his mind? Is Darien still alive? Darien!   
I moved my head and squinted into the darkness. I still couldn't see   
anything but at least now, I could feel the material covering my head.   
I reached my hands up and found an opening before pulling the blanket   
down.   
Well, I 'was' in a car. My head faced the window so I could see right   
up into the sky. The stars were bright and the sky was pitch black. I   
changed my attention to the rest of the car. I could see the drivers   
sleeve through the darkness.   
Leaning up on my elbow, I moved to get a better look at the drivers   
face but it was just too dark! Could it be Darien? Did he find a way   
out for us? How did he get this car?   
"Darien?" I asked cautiously.  
"Just lay back and relax, Miss." The voice answered. It wasn't   
Darien.   
"Who are you?"  
The man didn't answer.  
"Where am I?" I started to panic, "Where are you taking me?"  
"All I'm to tell you is that Mr. K.T. and D.C. want you safe and that   
they'll meet up with you later."   
"Do you really think I'm going to believe you?" I sat up and leaned   
toward him.  
"Believe whatever you want, Miss, I'm just doing my job."   
Job? Yeah, idiot, remember...you're just a job to everyone! I can't   
believe Darien...and Dad! I can't believe that the only two men I love   
are doing this to me! They just think they can shut me out of their   
life whenever they want! Well, I don't think so!  
"Turn around."   
The man was silent as he kept driving.  
"Turn around!" I demanded.  
"Can't, Miss, I have orders not to let you out of my sight till you're   
home."  
"Well, I don't want to go home!" I glared at him through the darkness,   
"Just turn around and I promise you won't lose your job!"  
The man refused to reply!  
I sat back against the seat and folded my arms, "Fine." If they want to   
shut me out then I'll just shut them out! I refuse to be treated like a   
dog! I'm not going to just show up whenever they feel like they want to   
give their 'oh, so special' attention to me!   
I grabbed the blanket, pulled it up to my shoulders, and stared out the   
window. You're going to wish you never saw me again, Darien Chiba!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sun streaked through the window, slowly waking me up. I opened my eyes   
and groaned. My back hurt from sleeping, sitting up. I leaned forward and   
rubbed my hands over my face trying to wake myself.   
"We're almost there, Miss." The man turned the wheel.   
I looked out the window. The sun was just coming up; I was guessing it   
was around six in the morning.   
"What time is it?"  
"Six-fifteen."   
"Oh..." I leaned back and waited for my mind to start up. I felt so   
tired!   
Fifteen minutes later the car stopped. I looked out the window. We were   
right in front of my house. The sun shown down on the light blue paint   
and glass windows. It looked better than anything I'd seen all week!   
"I'll tell K.T. that you arrived at your home safely. Would you like me   
to deliver a message?" the driver asked.  
"Sure." I smiled sarcastically, "Tell him...tell him that I just can't wait   
for him to get home and that I will make his favorite meal for dinner when   
he gets here!"  
The man nodded, "I'll make sure he gets it. Good luck, Miss."  
I quickly opened the car door and stepped out, shutting the door behind me.   
The car pulled away leaving me alone in front of my house. If the driver let   
me cook for him, I doubt he'd be as happy to tell Dad that.  
I exhaled I'm taking a bubble bath and I'm eating all the chocolate I can   
find while I watch a really sappy movie!  
I walked up to the door and turned the doorknob. It was locked. I can't   
believe this! I threw my head back and stared up at the sky. This isn't happening!   
Sighing, I looked around for another way in. Ooo, I got an   
idea! I walked over to a big tree that shaded my balcony. I jumped up,   
climbed up the tall sturdy tree, and jumped onto my balcony.   
Well, that wasn't hard, especially after hanging off a building before   
hand! I opened the unlocked glass sliding door and entered my room. It   
was fresh and clean, just how I left it. Well, almost clean. There was   
still the bowl from my cereal and a box of cheerios on the floor near   
my bed.   
I flipped off my shoes and shut the glass door.   
"Hello, is anybody home? Sammy? Luna?" I yelled.  
Silence.   
"I guess no ones home yet." I pulled out some clothes from my dresser and   
laid them on the bed. I wonder where Luna is. I thought for sure she would   
be here!   
I went to the bathroom in the hall and switched on the light. I looked in   
the mirror and grunted at my reflection. My hair was a mess, out of its   
buns, and in knots. I had dark circles under my eyes and my face looked   
pale. I might as well call myself a witch! I smiled then went about   
getting my bath ready.  
A ton of bubble suds and a big heap of towels later, I lay comfortably   
in the hot bathtub. Ohhh...did this bath feel good! My shoulders relaxed   
and my head went light. I felt so tired...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna's POV -  
  
Startled, I perked my ears up to listen.   
Artemis yawned beside me, "What is it, Luna?"  
I shook my head, "I don't know. I just...felt something."  
"Go back to sleep...it's too early to get up." He sighed before falling   
asleep once again.  
There's something wrong...   
"Artemis, I have to go." I shook him awake, "Alright?"  
"Sure..." he fell back to sleep.  
I jumped out the window of the Cherry Hill Temple. I have to get to   
the Tsukinos!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked   
much better than I did before my bath. At least my face looked   
healthier! Wrapping my towel tighter around me, I drained the tub and   
picked up my dirty clothes.   
Having walked into my room, I dropped my clothes on the floor and   
quickly got dressed.   
The house was so quiet; it was so strange. Even with Sammy and Luna   
in the house, it was much louder. I sighed and plopped down in front   
of my vanity and started pinning up my hair.   
Click.  
I froze. What was that?   
"Hello?" I yelled.  
Silence.  
I stood up and opened the door. I looked both ways before walking out   
into the hallway. Maybe it's just your imagination. I shook my head and   
walked back in my room. However, before I could shut the door I heard the   
same sound again. I stopped breathing, turned around, and looked out into   
the hallway again. The halls were empty and silent. I couldn't have made   
up a sound twice. This is silly! This is home.   
I stepped back, shut the door to my room, and sat back down at the vanity.   
I pulled my hair up and pinned it in my traditional hairstyle. My hair was   
still wet but like I cared. Maybe I should take a nap before eating.   
Yeah, right!   
I jumped up and quickly walked downstairs to the kitchen. The place was   
a mess! Cereal boxes, candy wrappers and pencils littered the kitchen   
table. The counters didn't look any cleaner.  
"What was Sammy doing in here?" I sighed, "He's going to clean this up   
when he gets home!" I opened the fridge to find a half a gallon of   
milk, sandwich meat, cheese, grapes and carrots. Well, I guess I can   
make a sandwich with some of this!   
Click.  
I gulped. All right, someone was definitely in the house!  
"I know you're in here!" I yelled, "Stop hiding!"  
Click.   
I spun around. My eyes widened, "I thought you were-"  
"What? With those losers, rotting in jail?"   
"Prison."   
"Well, you thought wrong." Mr. Leader smirked. Yep, the man that   
thinks his gun is his life! What is he doing here?  
"I bet you're wondering what I'd want with you." He smiled,   
"I know who you are. The little Sailor brat, that defeats the   
only good evil around! If it weren't for you I'd be rich!"  
"What?" I stared at him confused. What does he mean rich? Who's   
going to pay him?  
"You heard me. The nega-verse would gladly give me money, all   
they want is power!"  
"Money?" I smiled, "What would you want money for?"  
"Power!"   
I nodded, "Okay... I get that part but if you can't get money   
why are you here?"  
"Because if I kill you they'll be more than happy to give me all   
the power and money I'll ever want!"  
"Kill me?" I wasn't smiling anymore.  
"That's right, Miss Sailor Moon, now don't move. I want this to be   
quick and clean." He started walking toward me.   
This is the second time this week that some one has pointed a gun   
at my head! What is wrong with me? I'm defiantly attracting the wrong   
kind of men! Mr. Leader came closer and I backed up a couple feet.   
"Well, if I'm going to die I might as well know your name." I backed   
up some more.   
"Jerry Mamga."  
"That's a strange name." I giggled nervously.  
"I don't care."   
"Well you should!" I grabbed the fridge handle and swung it up against   
him, knocking him to the floor. He groaned.   
I quickly jumped over him, ran out of the kitchen to my bedroom, and   
locked the door firmly behind me. He's in sane! The nega-verse wouldn't   
pay him squat!  
I searched around my room for something to defend myself. However, what   
was I going to find in Serena Tsukino's room? What can I say? I'm not   
violent!  
Feet pounding on the stairs brought my attention back to the door.   
He's coming up here!!!   
Okay, the doors locked. I'm fine! Nothing is going to happen! Then   
why is my heart beating so fast?! Get a grip, Serena, you've been in   
worst situations then this!   
Mr. Leader started to pound on the door, trying to bust it down!  
I ran to the glass siding door.   
Silence.   
I stopped and tried not to breathe.  
A loud explosion made me jump. The doorknob fell loose on the soft   
carpet floor. I stared at the door frozen to my spot! He just shot   
my doorknob off!!! What is going to happen?  
The door swung open and Mr. Leader appeared. He sneered at me,   
"Nice try, moon girl!"  
I gulped and backed up against the glass door. Could I get out   
without getting myself shot? I whimpered. I know I couldn't. Without   
my Sailor Moon powers I wouldn't be able to run five inches without   
getting a bullet shot through my head!  
I reached out a hand; I'd just have to reason with him some how.   
However, how do you reason with a man who has a gun pointed at your   
forehead? "Mr. Mamga, can't we just talk about this?"  
"Sorry, sweetie, but I have an agenda to keep!" he cocked his gun,   
"Bye, bye..."  
"Moon Prism Power!" I yelled out franticly. I couldn't die like this!   
My jeans and t-shirt quickly turned into ribbons before I magically   
appeared in my Sailor Fuku.  
The man stood in the same place wide eyed.  
"Get out!" I demanded.   
"What?" he came back to the present.  
"I said, get out!"  
He started to chuckle, "I can still kill you." He repositioned his gun   
at my head.  
"You wouldn't dare! I could kill you before you had the chance to pull   
that trigger." I pointed out.  
"But you won't, will you?" He smiled cunningly, "Didn't you once say   
that you wouldn't kill a human being with your powers?"  
My mouth dropped open. He was listening in too!  
"Don't look so surprised."  
I need a distraction! Oh, please! Someone!   
"Hello?"   
My heart leapt in my throat. Luna!  
Mr. Mamga turned his head towards the door. I grabbed his head and   
quickly hauled it down on my knee before running for the door.   
Lun-akk! I fell to the floor, my face eating the carpet. What the?   
I turned my head. Mr. Mamga gripped my ankle between his hands.   
"Let go!" I yelled, "Luna, get out of here!"  
I struggled and kicked to get away but he wouldn't let go! I couldn't   
believe that one human was giving Sailor Moon this much trouble!   
Once again, I heard that familiar click and I knew, without looking,   
that he had his gun pointed at my back.  
"Ahhh...! Get off me!"   
My ankle came loose. I quickly pulled away and stood. I looked behind   
me. Mr. Mamga was on the floor trying to get Luna, who was clawing at   
him, off him!  
"Luna!"  
Luna looked up giving the man plenty of time to knock her off. Luna   
flew up against the wall, knocked unconscious!   
"No, Luna!" I ran to her, "Luna..."   
"That stupid cat!" Mr. Mamga bit out, "I'll shoot it next, after I'm   
through with you!"   
My body stiffened, "You won't touch her!"  
"Try and stop me!"   
The blast of the gun went off. I won't let Luna die! I leaned down   
just as the bullet went over my head before spinning around on the   
floor and throwing my tiara towards the man.  
The disc left my hands before I even knew it. I watched wide-eyed as   
the tiara went through the man then quick as lightening come back to   
my forehead.   
Mr. Mamga fell to the floor his eyes wide in shook and pain.  
My heart and breath stilled. What have I done? I'm a murderer! I've   
killed him... I've killed him... I've killed him...  
Mr. Mamga chuckled, blood spilling out of his mouth, "I'm not the   
only one... my love will get revenge! You'll die, you will (cough)   
see!" his eyes slowly shut. I could almost hear his heart beat its   
last and his breath leave his body forever, never to return.   
I've killed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's POV -  
  
"You want us to stay?! Are you nuts?" Philly glared at Roger from   
across the room.   
Roger sighed, frustrated, "I need you to stay! That's why I didn't   
tell you about the contracts!"  
"You could have just asked us to renew our contracts, Roger." I.T.   
explained.  
"What? With you having two kids at home! Not a chance!" Roger bit   
out.  
I.T. glared at him.  
I couldn't help but feel anger growing in my chest! He almost killed   
Serena! If it weren't for this mission Serena wouldn't even been in   
that mess in the first place! If I hadn't pulled her down in time, we   
would both be dead! How could Roger put that on our shoulders! How could   
he take me away from Serena, how could he take K.T. away from his   
daughter, how could he do something as unfeeling as that?  
"D.C. you understand, right."   
I stared up at him, quickly striding across the room, "You think I   
understand?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
He backed away.  
I quickly grabbed onto his collar before he could get very far, "No!   
That's your answer! Serena almost is killed, I almost was killed and   
all because of you!! I could have lost the only girl that I cared for   
in this world! You can't even comprehend how much she means to me! If   
she died, even if I lived, I would die! So, no! I don't understand!"   
Roger stared up at me, fearful of what I might do to him next.   
"Stay out of my life, Roger, 'cause if I ever...ever see your face   
again I just might not be so lenient." I dropped him and turned. I.T.   
was staring at me with awe. I would have been embarrassed if it had   
been any other time but right now, I didn't care! All I wanted to do   
now was to find Serena and make her happy, and make her feel safe.   
She was most likely feeling betrayed right now.   
"You better do something about her." I nodded my head toward Marlo; who   
was tied up to a kitchen chair in the living room. She was the traitor   
among us! Philly caught her giving CASA Tokyo Secret Service   
information.   
"We'll take care of her." Roger replied.   
The door burst open. L.L. and J.T. came stomping in with muddy boots   
and a cloud over their heads.  
"Oh, you back already." I rubbed it in.  
L.L. glared at me before turning to Roger, "We found a trail leading   
south. However, we couldn't go after them fast enough on foot. We'll   
need some heavy machinery."  
Roger nodded, getting back some of his old power, "I'll take you to   
site 9."  
L.L. nodded and looked at me, "Are you coming?"  
"I'm going home."   
L.L. gave me a questioning look.  
"My contract expired."  
He smiled sarcastically, "Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry you have to   
leave but you know, I'm really not going to miss you."  
"Understood." I gave one last look at I.T. before walking out the   
door, never looking back. I wasn't sure what to do now. I didn't have   
an apartment anymore, I didn't have a job, and I am not enrolled in   
collage. No one would know about the last two years of my life. To them   
I might as well have retired. I suppose I could do that, it's not like   
I don't have any money but what would life be doing nothing. Maybe I   
should be a doctor like I planned.   
I walked out the front door and out into bright morning light.  
A new day-   
My chest tightened in a familiar way causing my breath to leave me!   
Sailor Moon! She's transformed!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars POV -  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Venus complained, "We have the crystal,   
we have two bad here guys so where are the good guys?!"   
I leaned against the door and looked over the room. We were at the   
Huge House, the one that Serena gave directions to, but it seems like   
we showed up a little too late!   
"What are we going to do with them?" Lita frowned at the two men tied   
up to the armchairs.   
I shrugged my shoulders, "What can we do? The phones dead and there   
isn't a house for miles. Is Sammy still ticked off?"  
"Probably." Jupiter sighed, "I think he's still a little shook up   
about us. I guess finding out that we're not liars and with the gun   
shots in the wall..."  
"Do you think Serena's all right?" Venus felt the holes in the   
wall.  
"There isn't any blood." Jupiter instilled hope.  
Venus inhaled and looked away from the wall. She obviously didn't   
like the thought of gunshots puncturing our friend's body.  
"It looks like a big load of data was sent twelve hours ago." Mercury   
stared at the computer screen, "I'm going to try to figure out what it   
was."  
Venus leaned over Mercury's shoulder, "How can you even see what you're   
doing? It takes me forever just to open a file and you're just popping   
up files like that!" Venus snapped her fingers.   
"Its just practice." Mercury smiled at the compliment.  
Venus shook her head in wonder.   
"Wait!" Mercury stopped and stared at the screen, "Oh my! This is all   
the information on the CASA organization! And there's another one sent...   
this one's much smaller."   
"What does it say?" Venus pushed her face up against Mercury's.  
I rolled my eyes, "Venus, give her some room."  
Venus stuck her tongue out at me before looking back down at the   
screen.  
I sighed.  
"This is from Darien!" Mercury smiled, "He sent it toooo...   
K.T.!"  
"K.T.?" Venus asked.  
"As in Ken Tsukino."  
"Ohhh! Great! So what now?"  
"He told him to get his... blank here and save their...blanks...   
he needs to work on his language." Mercury sat back and stared at   
the screen.   
"So you're saying that Mr. Tsukino came and saved Serena."   
"I guess so."  
"Then lets get out of here!" Jupiter smiled, "Where do you think   
they took Serena?"  
"How should I know?" Venus sighed and leaned against the computer   
chair.  
"I wasn't asking you. Mercury?"  
"I have no idea. It doesn't say where they're going next."  
"This 'is' Yatsen's house, so maybe it's over."  
"Over?" Venus echoed.  
"Yeah, over. Let's go home."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena! Serena! Wake up... oh, please be all right! Serena..." I   
turned my head and looked up into two big lavender eyes.   
"Luna...?"  
"Oh, thank goodness, you're all right!" Luna stared down on me with   
worry.  
My thoughts were blank, "What happened? Why am I on the floor?"  
Luna's eyes sparked in sympathy and relief.   
I sat up. The body, the blood, the tiara, and his last words... they   
flooded back into my mind, creating a whirlwind of regret and   
guilt!   
"His soul's gone, Luna." I replied dully.  
"Don't do that, Serena, don't you dare!" Luna screamed at me in   
panic.  
"Don't do what?" I turned on her, "I KILLED HIM!" I yelled, tears   
coming to my eyes, "I did and nothing's going to change that! I   
killed a human with my-own-powers!"  
What could she say? I was right.  
The sound of the door busting open rung up-stairs, "Sailor Moon!"   
I didn't move. I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to see him.  
"Sailor Moon?" feet tromped up the stairs before slowly, walking   
to my door.   
Luna looked up at me, "Say something to him."  
I looked away and let the tears fall silently down my face,   
"I killed him..."  
"Sailor-" his voice was right behind me. I could just imagine his   
thoughts. She killed him, how could she do such a thing? Such a   
horrible, blasted thing?!   
How 'could' I? I only wanted to protect Luna, not kill anyone!   
I've never killed anyone... any human! What's happening to me?!   
I killed him!   
"You...you didn't. Did she...?"   
Luna looked past me at the man behind me, and nodded.  
"Oh...no..."  
I felt like dying, I just want to sink into the ground and never   
exist!   
Warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I cried   
harder and tried to move away but he wouldn't let me go.   
"I killed-"  
"Shhh... don't say it..."  
I stopped, and tried to let myself relax. Tuxedo Mask held me with   
one arm and buried his other hand in my hair.  
"I'm so sorry..." I sobbed.  
Tuxedo Mask just rocked me back and forth. What could he say? I just   
killed someone! Mom, Dad, Sammy... the scouts! What will they say?   
Tuxedo Mask stopped, "Serena... you're bleeding..."   
I turned, surprised, and looked up at him. He was holding his hand out,   
staring at the blood on his hand.   
"The blood..."  
"It's yours... it came from your head."   
My eyes widened, "The gun shot!"  
"He shot a gun?!" he sounded relieved and scared at the same time.  
"Why did this man want to shoot you?" Luna's voice was quaky.  
"Money. But, that doesn't matter! He's dead! I killed him!"  
"You almost got shot!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at me.  
I stared up at him, shocked.  
"I... even when this is over you're in danger!" he glared through me,   
"This is the third time you've been in a near death experience!"  
His hand tightened on my arm, I winced.  
"Darien, get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time to vent your anger!"   
Luna scolded.  
Tuxedo Mask glared at Luna, "You were here, what happened?"   
he accused.   
THAT WAS IT! I snapped out of my shock and violently pulled away from   
him and stood up, "Stop it! She's the reason I killed him!!! He was   
going to kill Luna! I couldn't let that happen and so I reacted! I am   
sorry, so sorry that I killed him! However, that can't be changed,   
can it? I don't know where you get off yelling at her or where you get   
the idea that, we're still friends! 'Cause the last thing I remember   
hearing was that you and 'my' Father stuck me in a car to go home on   
my own...with out 'any' knowledge of what happened to you! For all I   
knew you were dead! So, so just leave!"  
Tuxedo Mask stared at me, beyond surprised.   
I took a deep breath. I felt my heart give and tears started to flow   
into my eyes. I won't cry! I meant everything I said!   
He took off his mask, giving me a full view of the hurt in his deep   
blue eyes. I had never seen Darien so open with his feelings!   
"Serena..." Luna begged me to take it back.  
My heart begged me as well, to take back everything I said to him but   
my mind refused the thought. I couldn't! Both him, and Dad were wrong   
in treating me the way they did! He didn't need to be here...   
I looked behind me at the lifeless body. My stomach flipped   
uncomfortably, making me feel nauseas. I closed my eyes and tried   
to wish the memory away but it stayed engraved in my mind forever.  
When I opened my eyes, again Darien stood in front of me, standing   
his full height, "I'm sorry... but I was afraid of loosing you all   
over again. I couldn't loose you again, I just couldn't." he looked   
at me for one full minute, looking for some sort of hope that I didn't   
mean what I said. However, I stared back at him with determination; I   
wouldn't let him see my doubt.  
He gave a short nod before swiftly walking to the door. He stopped,   
"I'll have someone take care of his body."  
I winced.   
Darien's footsteps echoed around my head. I let him go... I just let   
him go...   
Pluto was right; I shouldn't have let him into my heart. He's only   
there to save me, nothing more...  
"You should go after him, you'll regret it later."  
"I know, Luna." I turned my head away as a tear escaped my eye.   
I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pulled Sammy's blanket over my head, and tried to think of better   
days but only the bad ones would arrive in my mind. I tried to shut   
out all the thoughts of the last two weeks but they just wouldn't go   
away! They wouldn't leave me alone! The fights, the reunion with my   
parents, the kiss, and the games, everything until the two weeks   
end!   
Mom and Dad were home. Mom came up and knocked on Sammy's door. I   
didn't reply. I didn't want to talk; I didn't want to see anyone! I   
missed Sammy and I missed the scouts but I just couldn't bear to see   
the disappointed looks on their faces!   
My life would never be the same...ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sammy's POV -  
  
I ran into the house yelling, "Mom! Dad!" They had to be here! Where   
else would they go?  
"Sammy?"   
Mom appeared in the living room doorway, she stopped and stared at   
me.   
"Mom..." my heart was beating so fast! She looked beautiful!   
"Sammy!" she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was   
just as tall as I am! Has it really been this long? It's been sooo   
long!  
"Ilene, what are you-? Sammy!"   
I looked over Mom's shoulder to see Dad coming down the stairs.   
"My boy! You're all grown..." his voice choked up before he could   
finish. Mom stepped away so Dad could give me a hug.  
"Dad... it's been a long time."  
"Too long, son, too long..." he wrapped his arms around me and gave   
me a big hug. A lump formed in the back of my throat and tears started   
to make their way into my eyes. Family! We were together again!   
"I missed you, Dad!" My chin trembled, "I missed you so much!" I broke   
down crying. I can't believe I'm doing this! Men don't cry!   
"We're together now...all of us..." Dad patted me on the back before   
pulling away and looking at me. I was almost as tall as he was. About   
two more inches and we would be the same height.  
Mom smiled at me with tears streaming down her face.   
I hugged her again and she returned the hug ten fold, "I'm so proud of   
you!"  
I pulled away this time, "Mom...is Serena?"  
"She's...in your room." She looked at Dad, "She's...not talking to anyone.   
Now even us."  
I looked at Dad then Mom, then Dad again, "What do you mean?"  
"Are we interrupting something?" Mina popped her head in the doorway,   
"We wanted to give you some time...but-"  
"But she doesn't have any patience." Lita finished for her.  
"Oh, I haven't seen you girls in years!" Mom smiled.  
"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino, is Serena home?" Mina asked.  
Mom swallowed and nodded.  
Mina sighed, relieved and quickly walked in all the way. Lita stepped   
in as well before waving to Ray and Amy to come in.   
"What do you mean...she's not talking to anyone?" I asked again.  
Dad looked at the stairs, "If anyone is to tell you that, it would   
have to be Serena."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock...knock...knock...  
  
I rolled over in bed and tried to block out the sound.   
"Serena! Serena its Sam...Sammy, can I come in?"   
I slowly pulled back the covers from my face and looked at the   
door.   
"Serena, this is my room, you know." He laughed, "Come on, let   
me in!"  
I bit my lip, should I let him? He is only going to ask questions.   
He will want to know what happened...  
However, I really need someone to talk to. I stared at the door for   
a second longer before sighing and getting out of bed. I unlocked the   
door and opened it. Sammy looked at me and smiled, "How're you doing?"  
I looked down and opened the door all the way, so he could come in.   
I walked back to the bed and sat on the end of it, "Did Mom and Dad tell you...?"  
"They said I should talk to you." He sat down next to me, "Serena,   
this isn't like you..." he sighed, "I don't know, maybe these last   
few weeks have given you a make-over or something 'cause the Serena   
I know wouldn't lock herself up in 'my' room and not talk to our   
parents who you haven't seen in years."  
"You lied to me." I remembered.  
"Huh? Oh..." he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry?"  
"I forgive you." I smiled up at him.  
"Thanks... now do you mind telling me why you're in my room, of all   
places?"  
I took a deep breath, "It's complicated."  
"Okay... I'm pretty good at math."  
"Very funny." I started to fiddle with my hands. What would he think   
if I told him? This just happened a few hours ago, could I tell him   
without choking up. Can I trust him to think of me the same way? No...  
I guess I can't.   
"Serena, no matter what you have to say...I won't laugh."  
"I'm sure you won't." I deadpanned.  
"Serena..."  
"I know, I know... maybe... maybe later. Can we talk about something   
else?"  
"Sure..."  
"How have you been?" I looked up at him.  
"Oh, okay." He leaned back on his hands, "I learned a few things,   
like number one, never look for your sister in hotels, never tell   
your sisters friends that they're liars and never run around town   
on motorcycles, you will not believe the ton of dirt you'll get in   
your hair!" he dusted his hair to make his point.  
"Motorcycles, huh?"  
"Your friends told me that you were staying at a hotel with a friend,   
I didn't believe it at first but later I went around looking for you   
in every hotel in Tokyo!"  
"You did?"  
"You bet! You gave me quite a scare!"  
"It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid Darien Chiba's fault!"  
"Yeah, the one that you used to hate but really had a huge crush on!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"You're crazy! I didn't have a crush on him then, I fell in love   
with him later."  
"In love? My sister, in love?" Sammy laughed, "Let me get this strait,   
you are in love with your kidnapper! You should make a novel out of that!"  
"Maybe, it's adventurous enough!"  
"Anyway..."  
"So what else happened?"  
"I learned your secret." He quieted down.  
"Secret?" my heart sped up. Did he know already? I thought Mom and Dad   
didn't tell him!  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a Sailor Scout?"   
I felt my eyes go wide, "What? What are you talking about?"  
"The girls told me, they even went so far to tell me their early days   
when they first started, and it was pathetic!"  
"Are you serious? They trusted you with that?!" I asked, I never would   
have thought! Especially Ray and Amy!  
He nodded, "So... do you like being a scout?"  
My throat went dry. I looked away, "I was starting too."  
"Was?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." I looked further away.  
"Serena, what aren't you telling me?"  
I looked at him in the eye, "Something so horrible, even you wouldn't   
forgive me."   
He was silent as he just stared at me, thinking.  
I sighed and looked away.  
"Tell me."  
I bit my lip, tears coming to my eyes.  
"Tell me, Serena. If it hurts you this much then...I want to know,   
it's going to kill me if you keep this to yourself." Sammy put his   
hand on my shoulder. "Tell me."  
"I killed someone." I sobbed. I pulled my legs up to my chest and   
buried my head in my arms. "With my powers...I killed him with my   
power!"  
Now he knows. He'll never forgive me! He'll leave, he hates me, and   
he'll never want to see me again!   
"You didn't mean to..." he breathed.  
"No I...yes...I.........I don't know!" I looked up at him, "I just   
don't know anymore! That scene has gone through my head so many times,   
that I have no idea if I shot him first or he shot me first!"  
"Sere, oh, thank goodness you're okay!" he grabbed me and wrapped his   
arms around my shoulders, "You're okay, that's what matters..."  
I stiffened. He does not hate me; he doesn't want to leave?  
"Sammy?" I sniffed, "Do you hate me?"  
"Do I sound like I hate you?"  
I laughed lightly, "No...but..." I felt a sob erupting in my throat,   
"...but I killed a man."  
"I know." Sammy pulled away and looked at me in the eye, "Serena,   
there's a different between that man and you."  
I stayed silent.  
"You feel regret and he wouldn't have."  
"But that doesn't change anything. I still feel-"  
"Shhh, I know, it 'will' take time to get over this." Sammy smiled,   
"We've been through tough times before, the only way we're going to   
get through this is by hanging on to each other. No one can do this   
alone. Especially you, Serena."  
My heart went out to Sammy so fast my head felt dizzy! He didn't hate   
me, he didn't despise me, he only wanted to protect me! He loved me!   
Thank goodness, for younger brothers!   
Yes, that hollow feeling was still there, that guilt, that over   
whelming guilt was still there but...now I had some hope, some   
future.   
"What about Mom and Dad? They might-"  
Sammy shook his head, "Mom, Dad, and a ton of your friends are down   
stairs, are waiting to comfort you and to tell you that they love you.   
Let them do their job."  
I started crying again, "They don't hate me?"  
"No." he smiled.  
I smiled back through my tears, "Thank you!" I jumped at him, giving   
him my biggest hug ever!  
"What for?"  
"For being the best younger brother any older sister could have!" I   
pulled away and wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Can you go down,   
and tell them I'll be down in a sec, I kind of want to freshen up."  
Sammy nodded and stood up, quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek.   
"Are you sure you will be all right?" he asked.  
I sighed, "No...but...like you said, maybe I can be with some help  
from my friends and family."  
He gave me a big smile before leaving.  
"I'll be alright." I heaved a sigh, "I'll be alright."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mom cleaned up the house until I hardly recognized it! My friends   
were over 24/7 for about three weeks before my Father practically   
kicked them out of the house telling them to get back to their jobs!   
Sammy went back to work but neither Mom nor Mina would let me go back   
to the Wedding Shop until Mom was sure I was feeling better.  
I sat around the house, trying to chase unhappy thoughts away with a   
book or the television but nothing ever worked for long.  
I didn't sleep in my room; instead, I slept in the living room. I   
don't know when I'll be able to face my room; maybe I won't ever be   
able to take it. Even without sleeping in my room, I have nightmares   
galore!   
Finely Mina came over with something to take my mind off things.  
"Andrew has been waiting three weeks to see you!" Mina jumped on the   
other side of the couch in the living room, "It's about time you went   
and visited."  
"I can't, Mom won't let me out of the house." I replied, dejectedly.   
The idea was more than pleasing! It would be great to see a face someone   
that didn't have anything to do with last month!  
"Well...maybe I can convince her." Mina smiled wickedly, "I'll be right   
back!" Mina jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Mom had taken   
up cooking again; even now, I can smell chocolate chip cookies hot from   
the oven wayfaring into the living room. Enticing? You bet! However, with   
the promise of Andrew's chocolate and cherry topped Sundays, I can miss   
it just this once.  
Mina ran back in, "Lets go before she changes her mind! You're Mom is   
getting harder to please by the year!"   
I smiled and jumped off the couch, quickly running out the door with   
Mina, yelling an even quicker goodbye to my Mom.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew's POV -  
  
"Did you know that McDonald had a farm in Tokyo Zoo?"   
"Uhm..."  
"And did you know that I lost my head while having tea with the Queen   
of England?"  
"Uhmm..."  
"Did you know that Serena just walked in with Bill Gray?"  
"What?" Darien looked up and quickly scanned the arcade. He turned   
back to me and glared, "That wasn't funny."  
"Lighten up!" I laughed, "You have been staring into space for the   
last fifteen minutes! What's up with you?"  
"Bad week."  
"Don't give me 'bad week', you're had a bad two years!"   
He sighed, "I think I just ran out of second chances."  
"Huh? Explain."  
"Serena."  
"Ohhh...so what did you do this time?"  
He looked up at me, "This isn't a game, Andrew. I just lost Serena!   
She practically said 'goodbye' and 'I never want to see your face   
again'. There's no way I can win her trust back." He bent his head to   
stare down at the counter.  
"I beg to differ. She's not like that."  
"Well, she is now."  
"You may not have been with her these last two years but I have.   
She's the same girl; she's just...more stubborn. Give her time, I   
know she still loves you."  
"Loves me? Andrew, I just said-"  
"I know what you said and you're wrong! She loves you like crazy! You   
didn't see her when she thought you were dead! She cried for months!   
She loves you, you just have to let her know that you love her."  
"It's not that simple, I'm not a teenager anymore."  
"And neither am I, so from one old man to another, it never pays to   
give up, it only pays to keep trying."  
He sighed, "You're right...but it's been so long, and I haven't been   
exactly fair with her."  
"You never have been."  
"Stop being so cocky." He gave me a half smile, "And get to work."  
The sliding doors opened, I looked up, "Well, I guess I do have some   
friendly work to attend to."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as I sat down in the arcade/café Andrew sat down next   
to me.   
"It's about time you came by!" he smiled.  
"Andrew!" I smiled back, feeling refreshed already.  
He rumpled my hair, "So what is it, ladies?"  
"The usual." Mina and I chorused.  
Andrew's eyebrow rose, "So, be it." He stood up, leaving me alone   
with Mina.  
"Awww, it feels good to be back. I was getting sick of seeing   
home!"  
"Sick of seeing home?! But you've only been there three weeks!"  
"Yeah, I know but when you just see your Mom and Dad for three   
whole weeks it can feel like a life time!"  
Mina smiled before talking, "So, where do you want to go next?   
The mall, the theater, or do you just want to go for a jog."  
"No jog!" I laughed, "I've had enough running to last me a while!"  
"Okay, then shopping."  
"But what about my Mom?"  
"You're eighteen girl, deal with it when you get home."  
"Oh, thank you!" I replied sarcastically.  
"Hey, there's Darien!" Mina nearly jumped out of her seat.  
I quickly grabbed Mina's arms before she could wave him over here,   
"Keep in down!" I looked over my shoulder. Darien's back was to us.  
"But...I thought-"  
"Don't think anything, Mina."   
"What happened?"  
I bit my lip and looked away.  
"Look at me. What happened?"  
"Why is everyone trying to get information out of me? Can't I have   
any privacy?"  
"No."  
"Why?"   
My hands threw up in frustration, "Why can't you just let me keep a   
few secrets?"  
"Cause we care about you too much, now spill."   
I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling before looking at Mina,   
"I said...a few...a lot...of really mean...unreal...untrue things to him...  
a few weeks ago. I was mad...and angry and confused and...not myself or   
I wouldn't have said those things! But Mina, in a way he deserved it! And   
I can't help but think that."  
Mina shook her head, "I can't believe this. After all these years of...  
of agony over him you just let him go."  
I sighed.  
"Two Sunday's at your finger tips!" Andrew slipped the ice cream under   
our noses.   
"Thanks Andrew!" I quickly put on a smile.  
"Hey, Andrew." Mina indicated for him to take a seat next to me. He sat   
down.  
What is Mina up to? I watched her carefully.  
"How's Darien been doing lately?"  
That's what Mina's up to.  
Andrew sighed, "Not good... he's just a little bumbed out. But he'll get   
his head back on soon." Andrews glace toward me, didn't go unnoticed.  
"Oh, well I hope he feels better."   
"Yeah, hey, I better get back to work!" Andrew stood up, "And I'm glad   
you okay, Serena, it's good to have you back."  
I immediately hated the seriousness in his voice. Why is everyone so   
serious?  
Andrew left, to take care of some other customers.  
"You need to talk to him." Mina voiced her opinion.   
"What am I supposed to say, Mina?"  
Mina frowned, "In your case, absolutely nothing. If you just think   
about one corner, Serena, you'll never discover what else is in the   
room." She stood up, "I'm going to play some video games."  
I watched her go. I wished I never left the house! Mina is right.   
I'm so one minded that I'm never looking around for any other options.   
Darien is a good guy, weather I acknowledged that or not. However,   
I've given him plenty of chances! He's taken every one of them and   
crushed them into pieces. What do you say to a guy like that?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
"I get it, I get it!" I moaned. I searched around for the alarm clock   
but found none. Where is that blasted noise?! I opened my eyes to see   
my communicator on the floor, slighting sticking out of my jacket pocket.   
The red light blinked madly. I picked up the pick device and pushed the   
red button, "Moon here."   
"It's about time! I've been trying to get you for five minutes!"  
"I thought it was my alarm clock!"  
"So what!"  
"Did you want something?"  
"Oh, yeah, there's an attack on Mount Street, near the old buildings."  
"Wonderful, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
Mars broke the connection so I pushed the 'off button' and leaned back   
into my pillow. AN ATTACK! I jumped out of bed and raced to the   
bathroom, upstairs before realizing I didn't need to go into the bathroom   
to transform. I ran back down stairs and out the front door, running down   
the street in my PJ's.  
I stopped at an alley way and quickly transformed, "What a time for an   
attack!"  
Mars is going to vaporize me if I'm late!  
Wait. I stopped dead in my tracks. I can't fight... I felt my chest   
tighten in pain as flashes of only a few weeks ago went through my head:   
a fall, words, and blood...   
I felt frightened of my power, more frightened then I have even been in   
my life! It was worst than being alone... it was worst then   
death...  
I just couldn't fight... not now... not ever...  
  
"You are going to face your fears."   
  
I quickly turned around. "You!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on?! Who do you think it is?!   
Nice cut off, nei?   
Have a good week!  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


	12. Epilogue

Title: "I'm Bringing You with Me!"  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Epilogue  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
  
It's done! I'm sooo happy! I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far! This   
is the last chapter but it might not be the end of this story. I have   
been thinking of writing a Sequel to this. Oh, well who knows!   
Kay, it's up to you and don't forget to email!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had better leave me alone!  
Tuxedo Mask stood three feet in front of me, looking as imposing as   
ever.  
"I told you I didn't want to see you again." I said as calmly as   
possible.  
"You gave me no choice." his voice was final. Since when did he feel   
that he was the one with the upper hand? Men and their pride!  
I glared at him. He didn't understand how hard this was.  
"Don't give me that look." He demanded, "I came here to help you."  
"I don't want your-"  
"I don't care." He took a step forward. I took a step back. "Besides,   
who said I was doing this for you?"  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"There are millions of people at stake here. If you just choose to up   
and quit Sailor Moon they suffer and I can't let that happen."  
So, he doesn't care... No, he cares, just not about me. Of course, why   
should I blame him? I did hurt him.  
I looked up at him. At that moment, it didn't seem possible to hurt   
his feelings. He was determined and his mind was set. He wouldn't let   
anything get to him.  
How could he just mask his feeling like that?! Why does he always manage   
to make me look weak? His confidence always seemed to bring me down   
yet... yet...   
I shook my head.  
"What do you want from me?"  
He started, surprised at my question.  
I saw several emotions fly past his eyes. He blinked them away and his   
eyes became just as cold and unfeeling as when he came.  
"You need to go."   
That brought me back to what I was thinking about before.  
"I can't..." I looked down at my red boots.  
"You CAN." His voice was hard but I still heard the pain behind it, "No   
matter what you 'can'." He did know what it was like...  
I bit my lip as it started to quiver. I wouldn't cry in front of him.   
He didn't know how much I wanted to help, to continue helping. Sure, in   
the beginning, I hated being Sailor Moon but now... it's different.   
Still, I can't help! My powers... I can't use them now. I've abused   
them.  
He stepped up to me. I shivered.  
He put his hand under my chin and brought my eyes up to look at him,   
"I trust you." he whispered. My eyes went wide. His eyes were serious   
and... -I swallowed- loving.  
I pulled my chin away from his hand and looked down again, "I don't   
deserve your trust." I worked all this time to get his trust and now I   
just threw it away by... by...  
"Don't you?" He asked, "You've worked hard for it."  
I started to cry.  
"I trust you Sailor Moon." he whispered again, "And now you have to   
trust me."  
"Trust you?" my voice was quiet.  
He was silent.  
"Tuxedo Mask?" I looked up.  
"I've been awful and I don't deserve your trust... at all... but I need it."   
He took a deep breath, "I need it."  
He... he needed me? My heart fluttered.  
He might hurt you again.  
Does it matter?  
He might hurt you again.  
Do you care?  
He might hurt you again.  
I looked up at him, "Do you promise... never... to leave me like that again?"   
I could trust him, if he was good enough to trust me... especially after   
all that I had done.  
He looked strait into my eyes before taking off his mask.  
"Yes."  
It seemed too simple.  
"How can I know that?" I asked more to myself then to him.  
"Because- next time I'll just bring you with Me." he smiled.  
I shook my head, "But there's not going to be a next time!"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, then IF there is a next time, I will bring   
you with me. Satisfied?"  
"For now."  
Tuxedo Mask turned serious, "Your friends need you."  
I looked down. Could I do it? Sammy said I could, Darien said I could,   
the scouts said I could, hey, even Luna said I could. I took a deep breath   
and looked up at Tuxedo Mask. His white mask was back in place.  
"Can I do this by myself?"  
"No." he took my hand and squeezed it, "You can do this with your scouts...   
and your protector."  
I gave him a weak smile and gripped his hand, "As long as you're there."  
He smiled that beautiful smile of his. Did he know how much his trust   
and his strength meant to me?   
We started walking.  
"Can I ask one question before we go?" he stopped.  
"Sure." I looked up at him curious. I knew I told the scouts I'd been there   
in fifteen minutes but I doubted they would need my help that bad. The   
scouts could do quiet a bit on their own now, without me there to finish   
the youma off. For now though, my thoughts were on the man standing in   
front of me.   
"I have a confession to make."   
"I thought you said you had a question, not a confession."  
"Well, both."  
"Okay, so?"  
"The day you kissed me."  
I blushed but let him continue.  
"I just have to let you know, I... wanted you to kiss you, I wanted   
you to confess that you were 'there' for me. I didn't mean to scare   
you."  
"But... you..."  
"Forget every stupid thing I said. I didn't mean any of it."  
He looked down at me seriously before slowly leaning towards me;   
putting one gloved hand on my cheek. His lips hovered above mine, "I've   
wanted to kiss you for so long... - will you...?"  
My eyes closed and I tipped my head up, "Yes..." I barely whispered my   
answer to his question before his lips claimed mine. His kisses were soft   
and sweet, I couldn't help but sigh. He held me tighter in response. Ummm...   
I could get used to these.  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a slight beeping sound.   
Funny, somehow I thought you were supposed to hear bells when you kiss   
the one you love.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Final Wishes - Three Days Later:  
  
  
I know you're probably wondering what in the heck happened at the fight I   
was so determined to get into to! Well, then again maybe I wasn't   
that determined but I was trying to be! The fight was like all the rest   
except, more emotional then others. Every time I turned my back, I felt   
like Jerry Mamga was staring me in the back, daring me to use my powers   
for evil. I won't! I refuse to give in to that dark side that seems buried   
in the back of my head. I hate it. However, I'll get over it or at least   
conquer it in time. I have a feeling my... experience will make me stronger,   
and for that I am grateful.  
This month has been hell! I've gone through so much I can't even think about   
it all right now. The gun shots, the emotional breakdowns, the tears,   
the shock... everything, was all too... too crazy! Sometimes I don't think   
it happened to me, but to someone else, on a movie or something. Then I   
look deep inside and I KNOW it happened to me.  
I'm sitting in the graveyard on a rock. Several gravestones surround me   
looking sorrowful. They died.  
I feel tears trying to spring up.  
However, MY parents didn't and MY Darien didn't. It is so strange to think   
back and remember looking down at my parent's gravestones and crying over   
them. I wish I knew they were alive then. All the heartache...   
The sun is out, shinning trough the heavy trees. I smile and stand up. I'm   
glad things are all right.   
I chuckle to myself. Darien was right. In the end, things always find   
their place.  
"Hey, Serena!"  
I looked up. Lita stood in front of Darien's car in her green silk dress,   
waving at me, "We're going to be late for the wedding!"  
I asked Darien to stop here. I wanted to look back and just... give a   
final goodbye to the place that used to offer me peace. However, I'm   
glad I don't need this kind of peace anymore. I have Darien and I have   
my family.  
I take one last look around before walking to the car.  
Lita quickly gets in the back seat of the dark blue car. I slide into the   
front.  
"Are you okay?" Darien asks.  
I smile at him. He looks great in his black tuxedo. "I'm great."  
He smiles back. I love that heart-stopping smile of his!  
"Then lets get to Molly's wedding." he puts the car into drive and we   
pull out.  
Two years ago I wouldn't have believed any of this was possible. But now   
I know, anything is possible, if you only believe in yourself...   
and your friends.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep... yep... yep... it's done! I know it was short but what can you   
expect when I've written fourteen-page chapter so far in this story! Gosh,   
this thing was long!  
Thank for reading minna-chan! And thanks for your emails!  
By the way, there 'might' be a sequel. Just a thought for those that   
are interested.  
  
Ooo... and visit my site: http://www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com 


End file.
